OPERATION: BLACK CERBERUS
by Bargain Brand Writer
Summary: With one year in the books, Seth, Roman and Dean are fully established as Black Cerberus. An unorthodox trio working for the WWE, a private military. Now being joined by the competing APA military's dominant female trio, all six are on the hunt to take down one of the biggest drug cartels in the world.
1. OPERATION: BLACK CERBERUS

_March 3rd, 2011_

 _Stamford, Connecticut_

 _WWE Headquarters_

A man wearing a grey suit walks sternly down a hallway. Other employees stay out his way, as he does not look like he has time for pleasantries. The man ties his long hair in a ponytail as he approaches a set of large metal doors. He lowers his face to a retinal scanner, then makes his way into a board room meeting, where an old man in a powder blue suit sits at the head of the table.

"Hunter, nice of you to finally join us." Said the old man with a look of distain.

"Sorry Vince, kids had me occupied before Stephanie could take over." Hunter replied.

Vince gave a snarky look as he continued to speak.

"As I was saying, as of last week, two of our spec ops teams have been killed, injured, or gone missing. Our biggest lost was our commanding officer, John Cena. There was an explosion at his teams rendezvous in Italy. They were waiting for evac after unsuccessfully killing their target, infamous drug lord, Alberto Del Rio. Cena's body was confirmed this morning, which is why I called this meeting."

The mood in the room died a little, as Cena was one of the most respected agents they had. A fifteen-year veteran, a mentor to all those wanting to rise up and take that extra step to defend their country. Vince turned his attention toward Hunter.

"Make sure proper accommodations are made for Cena's funeral. I'll personally give my condolences to his loved ones. In the meantime, we'll have to get a new team out into the field. There's still work to be done."

"Sir, our new recruits aren't ready for the field yet." A woman said.

"And most of our veteran agents are tied up at the moment." Replied another man. "We're short handed as it is with the targeted shootings happening on congress."

"Don't you think I know that god dammit!" Vince yelled as a silence came over the room.

"Vince, I have something that you might like." Hunter said.

Vince unbuttoned his suit and took a small sip of coffee. "Go on."

Hunter stood and began to slowly pace the room.

"Everyone, me and my partner Mr. Regal, have scoured the United States to find us some suitable, yet unorthodox new recruits."

Hunter grabs a remote from the table and turns on a monitor in the front of the room.

"Me and Regal, have found three men, who have nothing in common, yet could change the landscape of our agency."

He pressed another button as three faces appeared on the screen.

"Seth Rollins, a 3x cross fit champion. Been doing flips since he was 12. One of the most athletic kids on the planet. His IQ level is very high. An adrenaline junkie, but a smart tactician in his own right."

A few laughs cracked out from those in the meeting.

"You hired a gymnast and X games punk to "change the landscape" of our agency." Said an older board member. "You can't be serious. This guy has blonde dye in his hair."

"I am serious, because I don't play games with someone's livelihood." Hunter angrily remarked.

"As I was saying, next, we got Roman Reigns. A man of Samoan descent. He's also related to our retired specialist agent Dwayne Johnson."

Hunter looked over to see Vince raising his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Reigns is an ex-football player who never really got out of the gate. He showed great promise, with his freakish strength and high intensity, but lacked the proper discipline. I've seen this man lift hundreds of pounds with ease. Even heard stories of him being able to break concrete with his pure force alone. He's still green, but I see plenty of untapped potential."

"Finally, we have Dean Ambrose. An ex-con who…."

"Ex-con!" yelled the woman. "Mr. McMahon tell me you're not considering this."

Vince looked at the woman stone faced, then turned around to Hunter. "Go on."

"Dean Ambrose is an ex-con who is one of the toughest men I've ever seen. During his days in prison, he's broken bones and spilled blood. Whether that be his or his enemies. Through all of that, Ambrose always seems to come back stronger than before. He's a hot head, but his unpredictability can be an asset if used correctly."

Silence once again fell over the room until one man spoke up.

"Mr. McMahon, Mr. Helmsley. With all do respect, some rag-tag gang of unproven men seems ridiculous. This isn't a comic book."

Hunter stood his ground.

"Look old man, the time of tall, buff meatheads are over. Times are changing, and we need to evolve. We need to start thinking about the future, thinking outside the box. We need to prepare for a new generation, the NEXT generation."

A dead air buzzed though the room. All eyes on Vince McMahon. He sat for thirty seconds, not moving a muscle, only rolling his eyes across the screen of Hunters draft picks. After another moment, he raised up from his chair and started to make his way towards the door. Before leaving, he turned around.

"Okay Hunter, I'll give you a shot. But if any of these men fuck up, you're going to find your ass in the middle east with no way out." said in a low grunt.

"Not a problem old man." Hunter said with a smile on his face.

As he faced the rest of the board with a pleased look, he broke the down the last few details. He'll travel across the states to personally recruit these men. The only catch, he hasn't asked them to join yet, so Hunter will have to use his cunning and persuasive attitude to convince them.

"All right, tomorrow we begin my operation. Get ready, for the Black Cerberus!"


	2. OPERATION: ROAD TRIP

_March 4th, 2011_

 _Stamford, Connecticut_

 _WWE Headquarters_

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Regal said after hearing the good news. A slight smirk of joy slid across his face.

"Of course. Vince trusts me and I trust you, old friend." Replied Hunter, giving Regal a friendly pat on the shoulder.

Both men start walking towards the air terminal. The hallways are buzzing with the usual ball of confusion that comes with the job. Men and women are conducting business and trading files. New recruits are being lectured in a room nearby. A deep voice can be heard telling the rookies to pay close attention. A man in a sleeveless hoodie and shorts, with tattoos along his arms, walks towards them from the opposite direction.

"Orton! You back from vacation already?" Hunter joked.

"Yeah, and honestly it wasn't long enough." Orton replied with a dissatisfied look.

Hunter let out a small laugh while nudging Regal.

"Oh, but you were only gone for two months." Said Hunter. "Maybe next time we can add an extra month with an all expense paid trip to Vegas, while the rest of us are here saving the world."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, I'll catch you later, I got paperwork to finish." Orton grunted as he walked off.

Hunter and Regal make their way outside, the sun shining bright as they made their way to the private jet. As they approach, a young woman is seen standing outside the jet, holding a small tablet.

"Hello gentleman, how are you today?" She said beaming.

Her square glasses, purple and black makeup, and sundress with a leather jacket made her stand out from most of the employees at the WWE.

Hunter paused with slight confusion. "Umm, who are you?"

"THIS is your new assistant, Siruya Bevas." Regal announced. "My top student, and someone who is waiting to prove herself."

Hunter does a double take and looks at Regal. "You're not coming with me?"

"You know I'm needed here, and the constant travel doesn't do men my age any favors. I'm sure Ms. Bevas will be a fine substitute. I was great friends with her father." Regal replied.

Hunter could see the tired look in his mentor's eyes. He may not like it, but he always respected Regal's wishes. He hugged his friend and sent him on his way. Then turning his attention to his new assistant.

"Well, any questions Ms. Bevas?" Asked Hunter.

"None at all, I took the time to brief myself on our current task, directed the pilot with a route that can have us meet all three men, and be back in a week. Also, a little fun fact about me, I graduated top of Mr. Regal's "Intelligence Building" class, so I know everything I need too. Nothing less."

"Not bad Ms. Bevas."

"Oh please, all my friends call me Paige." She said as she playfully slapped Hunter on his chest.

He looked down to where she touched him, looked back at her, then walked to the jet, dusting his jacket without saying a word.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Paige muttered to herself as she boarded the jet.

 _March 5th, 2011_

 _Oakland, California_

 _Buff Body Gym_

A black sedan pulls up outside of a popular local gym. Celebrities and athletes alike have come to Buff Body Gym, due to their high-standard equipment, and expert trainers. Rumor has it that Michael Jai White and Donnie Yen once had a sparring match here, but no footage has been released (yet). Hunter and his new assistant Paige, exit their vehicle and enter the gym. The smell of sweat flowed throughout as men and women got in their exercise.

"Oh geez, its stinks in here." Says Paige as she exhales and hold hers nose.

"THAT MY FEMALE FRIEND, IS THE SMELL OF CHAMPIONS. WE WORK HARD AND PLAY HARDER, HAHAHA."

Hunter and Paige simultaneously turn around to see who's yelling at them.

"Holy shit!" Exclaimed Hunter. "Marcus Bagwell, you overstuffed meathead."

"Hey, nobody calls me Marcus, its BUFF!" yelled Bagwell as he removed his shades.

"Whoa, easy there killer." Hunter joked, sarcastically backing off. "We're just here to find someone. Think you can help us?

Bagwell stroked his chin. "Maybe, what's in it for me?" as he looked at Paige.

"Uhhh." Being the only sound to come from her mouth.

Her eyes slide over to Hunter, looking for the assist. Hunter slings his arm over Bagwell's shoulder and walks him away from Paige, muttering something she couldn't hear. She sees the two men shake hands and Bagwell points to a private training room. Hunter looks back at Paige, motioning her to move forward. They both enter the training room, as Seth Rollins looks at them from a chair.

"I know why you're here." Rollins claimed. "And if you want me to join up with your little gang, you better have a great sales pitch."

"How'd you know we were coming?" asked Paige.

"Mr. Regal and I spoke not too long ago, said I'd be perfect for some international program he's apart of. I thought he was crazy at first, but why else would a sixty-year old British man be at a cross fit competition." Rollins said as he went for a drink of water. "You have my attention."

"Well I'll keep this short and sweet." Said Hunter. "We want you, to join the WWE, our private military. You got skills kid. I'd hate to see those go to waste."

Paige walks over to Rollins handing him a piece of paper.

"This is a brief description of what you'll be doing, working for us. As well as some of the perks and privileges of working for us. And so much more." Said Paige with a wink and a nudge.

Hunter sighed as he buried his face in hand.

"Tell you what Seth, I'll give you two weeks to think it over. If you're in, meet us at that address on the bottom of the paper, on that date. Don't miss out on an opportunity like this." Slowly backing off and starting to leave. Let's go Bevas."

"You can call me Paige." She said to Rollins as she backed out. Leaving Rollins to his thoughts.

 _March 7th, 2011_

 _Tampa Bay, Florida_

 _Home of Roman Reigns_

"…and that's why me and my people think you can help make a difference in the WWE."

Roman Reigns sat quiet after hearing Hunter's pitch. He looks outside the window to see his daughter playing with the family dog. His wife in the kitchen, making a few snacks for their guests.

Reigns sat nervously, hands folded, looking at Hunter.

"I don't know man. The money sounds amazing, but I can't take the risk of leaving my family without a father. What if something happens to me out there?"

"I get it." Replied Hunter. "Nothing is promised in this world, and that includes waking up another day. But we can offer you things that no one can. Set you and your family up for life."

Mrs. Reigns walks in placing a tray of sweets on the table.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks baby." Said Reigns rubbing her arm in comfort.

She sat down with her husband to ease the tension in the room.

"So, what's it gonna be Roman?" asked Hunter, clearly losing his patience. Tension rising high between both men.

"Hold on fellas, I got a suggestion." As Paige decided to intervene. "Roman, why don't you come down to our base in a couple weeks and see what we're all about. If you don't like it, we'll never bother you again."

"Hey hold-" Hunter started.

"That's sounds like a good idea." Said Reigns, finally showing some interest. "You okay with that?" asking his better half.

"Sure, as long as you come back in one piece."

"Then it's a deal, meet us at this location, on this date." As Paige handed him a piece of paper. "Mr. Helmsley, we must hurry to catch our flight."

Hunter stood up, shook the hands of the people he was slightly interrogating moments before, and made his way out the door. Paige mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to the Reigns as she made her exit, taking a couple treats on her way. After catching up to the car, Hunter let her know how livid he was.

"Don't you ever step over me like that again, do you understand?" He growled, close to her face.

"I was just trying to-"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" He barked once more.

Stumbling back a little in fear, she whimpered out "Yes, sir."

Getting into their car, both let out sighs of different emotions. Both wishing this trip would end soon.

 _March 10th, 2011_

 _North Carolina_

 _Unknown location…_

A 2008 Honda jeep rolls down a dirt road, in the middle of a forest. The dark of night cloaks the area. Sounds of bugs and wild animals ring through the air. The only light source being the headlights from the jeep, and a full moon shining above. Rolling up and parking near a cabin, the vehicle turns off, and Dean Ambrose steps out, making his way towards his home.

"Fuck, I knew that chick was holding me up. "One more shot she says. I'll blow you brains out she says." Last time I go home with her."

Ambrose continued talking to himself as he entered the cabin. Upon entering, a sudden tingle went down his spine. Someone was there. Moving carefully, he cut on the lights, and to his left, a woman stood shivering in fear. With the speed of a tiger, Ambrose whipped out a pistol from his pants, aiming at the intruder.

"Who the fuck, are you?" Asked Ambrose

"Uhhh, I'm just a rookie in real estate, hoping to make some friends out here and uhh,uhh." Paige stalled with the fear of being shot.

Sneaking from behind, Hunter smacks the gun from his hand, then putting Ambrose in a headlock.

"Easy there, we just wanna talk." Remarked Hunter.

"You break into my house at 1 A.M. to come and talk?" Ambrose replied. "I can dig it."

With the words of approval from Dean, Hunter let his prospect go as Paige handles the gun.

"So, what can I do you fine people for." Asked Dean as he pulled himself together.

"My name is Hunter Helmsley, and I work for a private military. I want to employ you and a couple others to help me and my organization take jobs in the fight for America."

Ambrose gazed at Hunter, and then began to laugh.

"You want me to believe you guys are feds?" he said, looking between his two visitors. He slowly walked over towards Paige, as she held the gun in self-defense. "Do federal agents usually smell like weed and body oil? Fuck out of here."

Hunter looked at Paige with a face of contempt, as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Even if you are feds, why do want me? Continued Ambrose. "I did my time, I don't owe anyone, shit."

"Dean, I want you because I know you have the mind of a madman." Said Hunter. "You have an addiction that NEEDS to be fed, and that addiction, is chaos. Now imagine, you get paid for your addiction. Getting everything, you could ask for. All while making the world a better place."

Ambrose scratched his head in thought, looking down at the floor. Paige handed him his gun back.

"We're not here to trick you or ruin your life." She said while handing him a piece of paper. "We just need people who are willing to make the world safer, and we believe you're one of those people."

Ambrose, looking between her and Hunter, made his decision.

"Look, I aint no hero, but if I can hurt some people and get paid for it, I'm in."

"All right. Meet us in two weeks at this location, and you can meet your teammates." Said Hunter, as he and Ambrose shook hands.

Hunter and Paige make their way out, with Paige stopping and looking at Ambrose. He gave her a nod of approval, while she gave him one last smile, walking out with her head down and slightly blushing.

On the flight back home, Hunter praised his new assistant for her way with words.

"Sometimes you just need a woman's touch." She said confidently.

"Don't get cocky yet, I'll tell Regal you did good, but you got a long way to go Ms. Bevas."

"I'll take that as a thank you, and geez, you can call me Paige."

"NO." Said Hunter as he sipped his drink.

Both let out sighs of relief as they prepared for Operation: Black Cerberus.


	3. OPERATION: FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

_March 30_ _th_ _, 2011_

 _Stamford, Connecticut_

Dean Ambrose leans against his jeep, soaking in the sun with his shades, looking around for anyone else to arrive. 30 minutes have passed and neither his new employers or teammates seem to be in sight. Standing in a car lot, Ambrose checks his phone.

"1:27 pm. I'm giving this shit 5 more minutes and then I'm out of here."

Ambrose looks over to see a taxi pulling up. A man with long hair steps out.

"Keep the change buddy." Says the man as he looks toward Ambrose. "You work with them, or you here for orientation?"

"I'll let you figure that out." Replied Ambrose.

A little taken back by ignorance, the man still extends his hand.

"Name's Roman Reigns."

Ambrose fold his arms. "Yup"

As Reigns clenches his fist, thinking about throwing a punch, another man walks up.

"What's up guys…I'm Seth Rollins. You must be the other new members."

Reigns shakes Rollins hand, introducing himself.

"This guy too cool to talk to us?" Asked Rollins.

"Maybe." Says Reigns. "Hey buddy, how long you been out here?"

"Too damn long. I'm out of here." Said Ambrose getting in his jeep.

As Rollins and Reigns stare, three black trucks pull up, with five men, wearing Kevlar, armed with batons step out. They charge Rollins and Reigns, grabbing them and trying to beat them down. Ambrose, finally seeing some action, gets out and jumps from the roof of his jeep into the pile.

"Now this is what I was waiting for!" Shouted Ambrose as he's grabbed from behind in a full-nelson. Ambrose raises his arms, sliding out from his jacket. On his knees, he delivers a punch to the groin, and a solid uppercut. A few feet away, Reigns picks up and slams an attacker onto the windshield of a nearby car. Another man approaches, giving Reigns a baton shot to the back. Reigns shakes it off like a tickle, giving his attacker a jumping punch to the jaw.

Rollins, running from the final two, slides across the hood of a car, as Ambrose comes in from the side, knocking both men to the ground. As they stand up, Rollins launches himself, parkour style, over another car, kicking one of the men in the face. Rollins and Ambrose give the last man two face punches, before moving out the way as Reigns flies in, tackling the man into a car door. Completely busting the door and blowing out the window.

After the dust settles, all three men come together, looking at each other, admiring the damage they caused. Ambrose creaks a smile, which turns to laughter. Unable to control themselves, the other two break out in laughter as well. They all stop as they hear clapping in the background, as Hunter, Paige and Regal reveal themselves.

"Well done boys!" says Hunter with an over-exaggerated grin.

"Is that the best you got?" asks Rollins. "If this is the kind of "threat" you guys are facing out here, then maybe you're in the wrong business."

Hunter steps on one his employees as he welcomes his new trio.

"That…was just the appetizer. The full course meal waits for you down the road."

"And it's all vegetarian." Paige chimes in.

Regal puts out a faint laugh while Hunter gives her a death stare. She buries her face back in her tablet.

"All right, if you guys want in, feel free to come with us. If not, then get lost." Hunter told the trio as he went back to the vehicles.

Reigns looks at his comrades, shrugging his shoulders before moving forward. Rollins and Ambrose follow suit. With everyone in agreement, they make their way towards WWE headquarters. A dirt road just off the freeway leads to an isolated area in which their new job resides. The convoy stops at a guarded entrance, where a man in the front checks them through. The trio look on, surveying the area around them. The entire base seemed to be no more than a two-mile stretch.

"We're not the biggest military, but that's to our advantage."

"How so?" Asks Reigns.

"For starters, our smaller operation lets us move more secretly." Explains Regal. "On the downside, when we lose field-agents, it takes us a long time to recover. Which is why we're specific in recruiting."

The trucks roll through the air terminal, heading to the company garage. Everyone gets out and makes their way towards the building, where Stephanie and Vince McMahon stand in wait outside. Hunter walks up looking like he just won the lottery, kissing his wife and looking at Vince.

"See, what I tell ya?" Hunter said with passion. "These boys are something special."

Hunter lets his new team know that their brawl was being viewed from the building by Vince and Steph.

"They looked FANTASTIC honey." Stephanie adds. "Don't you think so dad?"

Vince smiles and walks towards the new group.

"How you doing sir, I'm Seth Rollins. Pleasure to be here."

Vince walks past Seth and Dean with zero acknowledgement, and hugs Roman Reigns like he was his long, lost son.

"You were great out there kid." Vince boasted. "I see BIG things in your future if you keep that up." As he hugs Reigns again.

Seth looks dumbfounded and Dean is chuckling. Both seeing Roman is a little uncomfortable.

Vince motions his daughter to follow him, as they were on their way to lunch. With Vince out of sight, Ambrose bursts out in laughter.

"That crazy ass senior runs this joint?" he asks wiping tears from his eyes.

Hunter snarls and storms his way into the building. Regal asks Paige to takeover the tour, as he needs to go calm his friend down.

"Alrighty then, looks like I'll be showing you around!" Paige said with a face full of joy.

"Hooray." Ambrose sarcastically remarks.

"I think that old guy grabbed my ass." Reigns whispers to Seth as they entered the building.

The four spend the rest of the day touring the building and outside area. Meeting all personalities. Billy Gunn was the fitness trainer, who was excited to meet them. A woman named Alicia Fox would be taking care of any wardrobe needs. Whether that be casual or combat. A man only known as "Christian" will be working in the tech department with them. And they wrap up at Regals office, as he's the intelligence leader. They'll have a chance to meet the other operatives another time.

"Well then, I hope you men enjoyed the tour." Says Regal.

"How's Hunter?" asks Paige.

"He'll be fine. He went off to the weight room. That's how he blows off steam." Replied Regal.

"When do we get to pick out weapons!" Asks Ambrose with excitement.

"Wow, they're hiring just any old blue-collar workers now, looks like Hunter's getting desperate." Says someone from behind.

The trio turns around to see about four agents together with the one in the front doing the talking. His three-piece suit showed his dominance, with a holster on his hip, resting a custom pistol.

"Hello Cody." Says Paige. "Back from your mission in Paris already?"

"Yes, me and my boys don't play around. We finished our mission two days early, so we spent the rest of the week, soaking in the scenery. Even made friends with the mayor while I was there."

Bringing his attention to the trio.

Hi, I'm Cody Rhodes. New Commanding Officer in the WWE. I take on the high-class missions. Espionage, heists, interrogation, seduction. You know, big boy stuff."

Rollins, Reigns, and Ambrose don't look impressed.

"Well be that way, but if any of you struggle, feel free to ask for advice. I'm always willing to show rookies the way. Later."

Cody and his team move on as Paige apologizes for his words.

"Cody recently became head agent after we lost our Commanding Officer John Cena. Cody's been wanting that spot for a while. He's great but he's kind of…"

"An ass." Says Reigns.

"A douche." Adds Rollins.

"A dickhead." Ambrose throws in.

"How about all of the above." Laughs Paige.

"Now that you're done acting like kids, its time for you three to go home and get ready." Says Regal. "You've got six months of training to do. This will require you to be here for that entire period. But tell no one outside of here about your jobs. It could get you killed. Reigns, your wife and daughter are fine, just don't go into any major details."

Reigns shakes his head in agreement. Paige hands them some company smart phones for communication. All necessary numbers previously installed on them. The trio give their thanks and heads out the front door, to three vehicles to take them home.

"It was fun, but I guess we're in for the long haul now." Says Ambrose riding away first. "Catch you chumps later."

Rollins and Reigns laugh. Bumping fists and parting ways. After notifying their loved ones, and taking care of personal business, they'll return in one week. For an isolated six-month training period that'll maximize all three of their potentials.


	4. OPERATION: CLASS IN SESSION

_September 12th, 2011_

 _Riverside, Connecticut_

 _Paige's Home_

The sun rises, glaring through an open window as Paige opens her eyes. She sits up in her bed, looking beside her, seeing an open spot. After a night of partying, the man she brought home had left after they had their fun, and she fell asleep. She grabs her phone, looking for the numbers they exchanged last night. She finds the number, and considers texting him, but soon dismisses it. This was the third guy this year to pull this stunt.

"Asshole." She muttered as she got out of bed.

She freshens up, throwing on her favorite sweater. She gets a text from her mentor, William Regal, asking her to take over his intelligence class today, while he goes to a doctors appointment. She walks downstairs to make some food. Paige lives alone, and the deafening silence makes her slightly depressed. After throwing some oatmeal in the microwave, she feeds her pet fish, the only companions she really has.

"Hey boys, how you doing?' She ask them. "Michael, Prince, Freddie. You guys love me right?"

She lets out a small sigh, putting on her glasses, and taking her breakfast to work.

 _WWE Headquarters, later that day..._

Rollins, Reigns and Ambrose sit inside a room going through books and studying. Well, at least Rollins and Reigns are. Ambrose fell asleep an hour ago.

"Hey, wake the hell up!" Rollins shouts at Ambrose for the fourth time.

Ambrose doesn't budge, but lets a small fart.

"This is bullshit." Rollins says to Reigns. "I'm not gonna fail because this idiot doesn't have more than a 5th grade education."

"Mmmhmm" Murmurs Reigns, not taking his eyes off his notes.

"Well I'm glad you're okay with this goof watching your back." Says Rollins.

Ambrose slides his arm towards Rollins, flipping him off.

"Whatever." Mutters Rollins, going back to his notes.

"Good morning gentleman." Greets Paige as she walks in. "Regal is at the doctor, so I'll be taking over your class for today."

"Oh, cool." Says Reigns. "I was wondering where Regal was. I guess its nice having a pretty teacher than a strict old man."

"Oh stop." Said Paige blushing.

Ambrose started to snore, bringing all eyes on him. Rollins looked at Paige, wanting her to do something. She walks over to Dean, leaning over next to his head.

"Dean." She said soft and sweetly. "Oh Dean."

Ambrose lets out a burp in her face. She smiles, grabs Roman's thick workbook, and smacks Ambrose over the head with two hands. Ambrose shoots up, grabbing the back of his head.

"Owww, what the fuck!" He yells.

"You're here to learn not sleep."

"This is boring. I'm here to wreck shit, not be a bookworm." Ambrose replies rubbing his head.

"Yes, you were brought in because of your tough exterior and cold demeanor. But if you get out smarted, you'll be dead before you draw a gun." Explains Paige. "You've already completed your combat training, and this mandatory. And don't forget, you can be easily replaced."

"What makes you so damn qualified?" Ambroses shouts, standing up and getting in her face.

Paige chops him in the neck, knocking him back in his chair. She draws a wire from a bracelet and wraps up his neck.

"You were saying." She says strongly.

She lets him go and Ambrose catches his breath. Rollins and Reigns laugh.

"You're kinky, I like that." He says rubbing his throat.

Ambrose sat back, thinking about how he could use the job and money. His cabin was falling apart, and it was hard finding honest work as an ex-con. He'd need a new place to call home soon enough. Looking at Paige with a grumpy face, he starts to hit the books. Paige smiles and goes to take care of her own work. Randy Orton walks in later, and drops a few folders on Regal's desk.

"Tell Regal these are my reports from my last few recon jobs. There's some good stuff in there about some prototype laser weapons in Brazil." He tells Paige.

"Thanks, I'll make sure he gets them." She replies.

On his way out, he stops and looks at the new recruits.

"You guys want some advice, look out for yourselves, cause people are hostile around here."

He locks eyes with all three of them before walking out.

"Sorry about Orton, he's a bit hard-headed."

"You know, you sure do apologize for a lot of people here." Says Reigns. "It's a little concerning to be honest."

Paige rests her head in her hand.

"I know, the past couple of years have been shaky. Losing a lot of operatives, a few power shifts. And I think Vince McMahon may be losing his mind. Plus Hunter is feeling a lot of pressure from our clients."

"Clients?" Asks Rollins.

"Yes, as independent contractors, we'll take jobs from high paying suitors and government officials who want to keep certain things under the radar." She replies.

"And we want to keep those clients extremely satisfied." Says Stephanie McMahon from the door.

"Hello Mrs. Helmsley. How are you doing today?" Says Paige with a giant smile.

"I'm absolutely wonderful Ms. Bevas. I just wanted to formally introduce myself to our new team, The Black Cerberus." Said Steph.

The guys greet her as she walks over to the table. She has a somewhat creepy grin on a plastered face.

"My husband has put a lot of stock into you three, so I hope you don't disappoint. I mean, you wouldn't want to let down the people who are paying BIG MONEY to employ you. You should be honored to be here." Steph tells in speech like form.

Reigns sits still, while Rollins slowly nods his head. Ambrose picks his ear looking disinterested. Looking regretful, Stephanie wishes them good luck and makes her way out.

"Everyone here is an asshole. I think I'm gonna like it." Says Ambrose laughing.

As the sun sets, Hunter comes by to check on them. He arrives with a man who looks very nervous. Hunter introduces the man as Kevin Dunn. He'll be passing on their missions via their work phones. Rollins goes to shake Dunn's hand, but Dunn leaves quickly after his introduction.

"Weirdo." Said Ambrose.

"So Mr. Helmsley, our guys have finished all their paperwork, and they look ready to go." Paige tells him.

"Nice job Bevas, now get out of here, I need to talk the these guys in private." He replied.

Looking upset, Paige waves goodbye to the trio and walks off.

"Alright, listen up." Says Hunter bringing them together. "I want to give you boys a field run. This is gonna be off the books, so you need to keep this quiet. You get this done, there's a nice payday for all of you."

The trio look amongst themsleves shaking thier head in agreement. They make their way towards the company garage, where Cody Rhodes leans against a car.

"Nice to see you again fellas." Says Cody. "I'll be joining you, making sure you guys don't screw anything up."

Cody pops the trunk of the car, opens a crate, and gives them some Kevlar vests, and silenced pistols.

"Is this all we get." Asks Reigns.

"You gotta prove yourself before we give you the big hardware. Can't have you dieing out there and losing our merchandise. Its very expensive." Says Cody.

"All right, Cody IS LEADING THIS JOB. So you do what he says, when he says it. Otherwise, you'll be in some deep shit with me. He'll brief you on the way." Hunter said sternly before leaving.

The four pile into the car and head off to thier first job. The Black Cerberus team is officially in action.


	5. OPERATION: BARN BURNER

_September 14th' 2011_

 _Richmond, Rhode Island_

After driving through the crack of dawn and into another night, Black Cerberus waits inside an abandoned house. Cody had left an hour ago. Telling them to wait there while he scoped out their mission location. They still had no idea what the job was.

"This is ridiculous." Dean moaned, punching the wall in the corner. He'd been drinking coffee and Red Bull. A combination that would put anyone else in a coma.

"Yeah man, all that traveling and we're stuck in a moldy shithole." Seth said in agreement. Looking at Roman. "What do you think big guy?"

Reigns had been quiet the entire drive there. All of his responses made up of mutters and nods. Only choosing to stare out the window while in the building. Staying silent, he only shrugs his shoulders.

"Jesus what's with you?" Dean asks Roman. "Are you slow? Huh? You too badass to use words with more than one syllable?'

"Leave him alone." Says Seth.

Dean walks over to Roman, getting in his face. Dean with a caffeine laced look. Glaring at Roman, eye to eye.

"SAY SOMETHING!" Yells Dean.

Roman only smiles, shrugging his shoulders. Dean shoves him in the chest, knocking Roman against the wall. The smile turns quickly to a frown, and he tackles Dean to the ground, prompting both of them to scrap. Seth stands back, only shaking his head. Cody returns, and tases Dean and Roman, breaking it up.

"Holy hell, so daddy can't leave without the kids starting a fight?" Says Cody.

"That asshole started it." Said Roman.

"Big talk from a guy with enough grease in his hair to fry a bucket of KFC!" Dean shouts back.

Roman jumps back to brawl but Cody and Seth hold each man back.

"Listen, you guys do what I say. And I say both of you cut the shit until this job is done. My record is clean, and you idiots aren't gonna mess that up." Cody tells them.

Cody brings out his phone and texts someone. He instructs Seth and Dean to walk half a mile down the road towards a local farm. Cody had been at the farm to verify some intel. Both of them need to sneak onto the farm and find a stash of nerve gas that was bought from a foreign trader. He and Roman will sit back from a vantage point and provide sniper support.

"Great, send me in with the loon." Seth said.

"You'll be fine, any problem with Ambrose, hit em with this." Cody told him, handing him his taser.

They all look at Ambrose who shrugs his shoulders and walks out with a non-caring look on his face. Everyone piles into the car, and they head down the road, dropping off Seth and Dean at their walking point. Cody and Roman drive down to a spot with some trees nearby. With pistols drawn, Seth and Dean make their way towards the farm, moving into a barn close by.

"Rollins, Ambrose, do you read me?" Asked Cody from an earpiece.

"Loud and clear." Rollins replied.

"Copy that Power Ranger." Said Ambrose.

Roman and Cody turn their attention to two guards outside the barn. Both let off shots simultaneously, taking out both men with bullets to the head. Cody gives the ok to Rollins and Ambrose to move forward to the house.

"Nice shot." Cody tells Roman. "I heard a lot of good things about you during your training."

"Yeah, I guess." Roman says keeping his eye in his scope.

"Seriously, you got a lot of potential, keep up the good work and I might have a spot for a guy like you on my team."

"Lets just focus on the mission, alright buddy." Said Reigns.

As Seth and Dean close in on the house, Cody comes back on the mic.

"From what I saw earlier, two guys were upstairs, and three were in the kitchen eating. Move wisely and we'll do what we can from up here."

Dean moves around to the back of the old home. Seth rolls to the side, looking up to the second story window. He spots a few loose boards and climbs up the side of the house. Rollins slowly peeks into the window, still balancing on the wall. Two men are in a room playing cards. Rollins pulls his silenced pistol to the window. Preparing to shoot, the board Rollins is standing on snaps and he falls to the ground.

"You alright?" Asks Roman.

"Yeah." Said Rollins groaning.

Back to the ground, Rollins looks up to see the two men aiming pistols out the window down at him. Rollins rolls to the side as they shoot. Cody and Roman pop off shots, killing one guard, and the other one ducking down. Rollins scrambles to his feet, running to the back of the house to find Ambrose. Instead finding two more guards coming out the back door. Rollins lets off a couple shots and quickly turns around. Cody shoots a guard in the shoulder.

"SNIPER!" Yells the other guard, pulling his shot ally into the house.

With Seth making his way back to the front, a body crashes out the window, landing on Rollins.

"What the hell!" Shouts Seth.

"Hahaha, get your head in the game pretty boy." Says Ambrose looking out the window.

"Dude come on, we're in a fight."

Ambrose keeps laughing before being tackled through the broken window. All men on the ground, Seth finally gets the body off him and kicks the guard in the face. Dean crawls over and shoots the guard through the eye.

"We got em pinned down, move in NOW!" Orders Cody while he and Roman keep shooting.

Seth and Dean charge in through the front, going through the kitchen into the dining room. Seth spots another guy coming down the staircase. He and Dean both pour shots into his chest, dropping him down the stairs. The guard with the bullet in his shoulder comes from behind in the kitchen with a pump shotgun, prompting Seth and Dean to head into the living room and duck behind a couch. The last guard reappears and joins his friend, firing more shots.

"Got any ideas? What are you doing?" Seth asked looking at Dean.

Dean had his eyes closed, counting the shots going off. The model of the guns, the speed of the shooter, the clicks of reloading, all running through his head. Like Rainman with firearms, he waited for the shooters to empty their clips. At the precise moment, Dean opens his eyes ready to strike.

"They're reloading!" Dean says popping up. The guards take cover as Ambrose dives over the couch, rushing over to the one with the pistol. Ambrose rams his head into the wall, and shoots him through the jaw with his own pistol. At the same time, Rollins grabs the shotgun off the other guard, and hits him with the taser Cody gave him earlier.

"Damn, that was intense." Said Rollins kneeling down and catching his breath.

"Rollins, Ambrose, are you there?" Asks Cody.

"Yeah we're good, everyone is down, you both can come on down." Seth Replies.

Dean walks over, extending his hand to Seth. He accepts, as Dean helps him up.

"That was sick what you did." Seth tells him. "I've seen people count cards, but not bullets."

"I may have a 5th grade education, but math was always my strongest asset." Dean retorts, smirking.

"Yeah, sorry about giving you shit before. I just needed to know someone had my back in situations like this." Seth Replied.

"Okay don't start getting all sweet on me, lets find this gas." Said Dean looking around.

"I think I saw a safe through the window." Said Seth.

Dean laughed at the thought of Rollins busting his ass, as he saw it from the first floor. Making their way upstairs, Seth led them into the room, finding the pass coded safe.

"Think we should blow it or find the code?" Asks Dean.

"I'm sure he knows something." Says Cody walking in. Roman behind him, dragging the guard with the bloody shoulder, who Rollins tased earlier.

"TALK!" Cody demanded.

With four men surrounding him, he pretty much had no choice.

"18756" he said.

"Thank you." Cody said before shooting him in the face with his custom pistol.

"That was uncalled for." Said Roman.

Cody rolled his eyes before opening the safe. Inside they found a few compressed canisters. All marked with serial numbers.

"Here's the stuff. We're cashing out on this one guys." Cody told them.

Looking around he told Black Cerberus to take whatever they could find. Just keep it to themselves. After looting to their content, they piled back into the car, ready to head home.

"So what's gonna happen with that gas?" Seth asks Cody.

"Don't any of you worry about that, just concentrate on that fat check you're getting. I'd say this mission was a success. However your execution was atrocious and sloppy, and I'm never working with you guys ever again. Agreed?"

Seth and Roman shake their head in agreement. Everyone looks at Dean for an answer, but he's sleeping in the backseat.

"I'll take that as a yes." Says Cody before pulling off.


	6. OPERATION: HALLOWEEN HAVOC

_October 31st, 2011_

 _Lakeville, Minnesota_

Two eleven year-olds walk down a street in a suburban neighborhood after doing some late trick or treating. Dressed as a basketball player and Batman, they take a shortcut down an alley while counting their spoils.

"Man we made a killing tonight." Said the basketball kid.

"Yeah, and the old people gave out the full size bars this time." Said the Batman kid.

Coming out of the alley and turning the corner to head to the next block, the intimidating figure of Jason Voorhees is standing there. Both kids pause for a minute, frozen in fear. As they try to walk away, Jason stops them.

"What do you want?" Asks the Batman kid.

Staying silent, Jason takes the Batman kid's candy bag and shoves him to the ground. Basketball kid drops his bag and tries to pick up his friend. Jason picks up basketball kid by his collar and drops him on the ground.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Batman kid screams.

As Jason starts to look through the other candy bag, he gets a tap on the back of his shoulder. He turns around to see Dean Ambrose in casual clothes, holding a hoagie. Ambrose with a pissed look, headbutts Jason, knocking him to the ground. Ambrose then helps the kids up and dusts them off.

"You guys alright?" Dean asks twirling his sandwich.

"Yeah, thanks mister." Says basketball kid.

"Maybe you two should get home, its getting late." Dean tells them.

Batman kid gives Dean a full size Snickers before saying thanks and leaving with his friend. He turns his attention to Jason, who is stumbling to get on his feet. Dean pulls him up and yanks his mask off, exposing a man who looks to be in his late thirties. Dean shoves him against a nearby wall.

"Is this how you get off? Bullying kids, you sick fuck!" Shouts Dean in his face.

"Look man, I was just playing. I wasn't gonna hurt them. I was just pretending, ya know. Like what movie monsters would do." The man says with fear in his voice.

"Oh you're a monster all right. What you do hurts kids mentally more than physically. I was bullied as a kid. By my classmates, by random idiots at the park, and even my dad when he was drunk enough." Dean says, lowering his voice to a whisper.

Dean knees the man in the crotch, dropping him to the ground. Dean picks him up again, pushing him back against the wall. Dean leans in to the man's face, their noses touching. His eyes making straight contact. Burning a hole through the man as if Ghost Rider was looking at him.

"You like foreplay?" Asks Dean with an evil grin crawling across his face.

Roman and Seth, also in casual clothing, sit in a home of a client a few blocks away. This was a special request from the bosses wife, Stephanie. So this was an important job for them. A woman wearing a lovely evening dress, walks in from the kitchen, putting glasses of apple cider on the table.

"Thank you Ms. Stratus." Roman says grabbing a glass.

"You can call me Trish." She replied. "Is your partner going to be here soon?"

A knock comes on her door. She looks through the peep hole to see a Jason Voorhees mask. As she opens the door, Dean lifts the mask, and asks "what's up".

"Come on man, we been waiting on you. You were supposed to just be getting a sandwich." Seth said while Dean comes in.

"Sorry, took a detour." Says Dean, sitting down and chomping on his hoagie.

"Well at least we can get started. So what's the problem Trish." Asks Roman.

"In the past few months, two people have overdosed in their homes. Teenagers to be exact. On what, I don't know. The police are being pretty quiet. Assuming they don't want to scare the locals with talks of drugs and dealers. There has to be someone around here who's dealing, but I can't seem to find a source. The police can't make any arrests without solid evidence. I don't want my kids exposed to this, so I need you guys to roll around and find out where this is coming from." Trish explains.

"Okay, sounds simple enough. Where should we start?" Asks Seth.

"I've asked about a couple people who have known drug problems around here. No one knows anything. Or they're too ignorant to talk. Maybe they're going out of town to buy?" She insists.

"I bet $20 there's some creep selling near the deli where I got this sandwich. Perhaps around the mini-mart." Says Ambrose with a mouth full of food.

"You would know, but I guess that's a good place to start. Thanks again for your hospitality." Says Seth. "We'll notify you when we get this figured out. Lets roll fellas."

Black Cerberus get up and make their way out. Dean turns around, guzzles some cider and gives Trish a wink and gun before leaving.

"Man she was hot. A total MILF." Says Seth, hopping in the car.

"She's good friends with Stephanie. So lets not screw this up." Roman says, starting the car.

They roll down the street discussing their potential plan. While at a red light, Seth looks over and sees a man handcuffed to a street light in his underwear. A Snickers bar stuffed in his mouth.

"Look at that poor bastard. People do some sick stuff." Says Seth.

The light turns green and they move on, while Dean waves at the man from the backseat. Pulling up at the mini-mart, Dean hops out and goes into the store while Roman and Seth sit back and chat. Dean grabs some waters. He makes his way to the register, and bumps shoulders with a teenager coming from the ATM.

"Sorry man." Apologizing as he leaves the store.

Dean notices the teens tired eyes and suspicious walk. Dean pays for his stuff and hurries back outside, jumping in the car.

"Follow that guy who just came out the store, I think he's a buyer." Dean tells Roman.

Slowly following the teen down a couple blocks, he ends up behind the local pharmacy. A bald man wearing a white coat comes out the back door. The teen pulls out money from his pocket and makes an exchange with the man. The man goes back inside as the teen walks off. Seth pops out from the shadows, stopping him.

"Hand over whatever you just bought." Seth tells him.

"No way, buy your own." He says turning around to run away, but bumps into Roman and Dean.

"Hand it over." Says Roman, towering over him.

"Alright you can have it." Says the teen handing over a small baggie of yellow powder.

"We're not here to hurt you man, we just want to get you some help and find out who's selling this stuff." Said Seth putting his arm on the teens shoulder. "What's your name man?"

"Louis. Look, I usually don't do this stuff, but I heard it gave you a good feeling. It's called Goldust." He said.

"The fuck is Goldust?" Asks Dean sniffing the powder.

"It's supposed to be a smoother cocaine. Easier on your head and nose. I usually take percs, but I needed something cheaper. I got fired last week." Said Louis, starting to shake.

"Percs? Cocaine? The fuck is wrong with you?" Asks Dean.

"This stuff is out here killing people, and you wanna snort it? That's not how you deal with things dude." Seth tells him.

Louis lowers his head and starts crying. Telling the trio how bad things were going in his life, and he just wanted to forget his problems. Roman offers to take him home while Seth and Dean wait for the pharmacist. Ten minutes later, the pharmacist comes out the back door. Seth grabs him, judo flips him to the ground and twists his arm in backwards. Dean kneels down next to him.

"Happy Halloween baldy, real nice cover you got going on. Of course no one would suspect the pharmacist of selling coke. I gotta give you a golf clap for that. Now tells us where to find the rest."

"FUCK YOU!" The bald man yells.

Seth twists his arm more and pops his shoulder, as the man screams in pain.

"Look baldy, my friend here knows karate and all types of Bruce Lee shit. He can do a lot more damage. Why don't you save yourself a hospital bill. Start talking." Dean asks.

Seth presses his foot against the mans head and continues to twist the arm.

"OKAY. 5150 Ray Ave. That's where my guys are!" The man screams out.

Seth lets go of the arm and stomps his head into the ground, knocking baldy out. Roman pulls into the parking lot, flashing his lights. Seth and Dean pick up the bald man and throw him into the trunk. Roman looks over to see an old man staring from the sidewalk. Roman points his pistol at him, flicking it as a sign to move on. The old man scurries away.

"Alright, we got an address. Lets do this." Said Dean loading his pistol.

"We gotta do this clean, we don't need any extra attention." Roman tells him.

"Awww, why?" Dean moaned as he slumped in his seat.

"Because, WWE is a government funded military. We can't run around inciting massacres. It has to be somewhat professional. If they look bad, it comes back on us, and we don't get paid. Weren't you listening at all during our intelligence class?" Roman asks.

Dean stays silent and Seth gives a look like why he would even ask that question.

"Whatever." Says Roman, starting the car and pulling off.

The address takes them to the last house on the block of a one way street. They put on their Kevlar and ready themselves with tasers. A man is standing on the front porch of the drug house, smoking a cigarette, and playing on his phone. The dealer looks up to see Roman flying at him, tackling him through the closed front door. Seth and Dean jump over Roman into the house and see another guy on a couch playing video games. The man stands up and stumbles a little from drinking. As Dean heads upstairs, Seth runs over, launches himself off a coffee table and knees the drunk in the face. Dean busts in a bedroom door to find a female passed out.

"What the fuck is all that noise?" Says someone from another bedroom.

Dean goes through the hallway, and into the other room to find a guy getting a blowjob. The guy pushes the girl away, grabs a bat and swings at Dean with his pants down. Dean ducks and tases the man in his dick. He falls to the ground screaming, twitching wildly. Dean gives him a kick in the face for good measure.

"Everything good up there?" Asks Rollins.

"Good n' Plenty." Dean replies.

He turns his attention the girl hiding behind the bed, naked, and clearly drugged out of her mind. Dean takes off his Kevlar, drops his taser and offers his hoodie to the girl. She puts on the hoodie, and hugs Dean tightly. Tears streaming down her face. Dean hugs her back, patting her on the head.

A little while later, police are on the scene. The dealers and pharmacist from earlier are arrested and the women are helped into ambulances. The girl who was passed out almost overdosed, but was rescued in time. The naked woman from earlier, who helped police describe what happened, looks around for her saviors, but they're nowhere in sight. Black Cerberus looks on from a rooftop down the street. They called the police to come deal with the mess, but took off to keep their identities secret.

"Well that was fun. I'll let Trish know everything is alright." Says Seth texting on his work phone.

Roman looks over at Dean, who's been quiet since they left the house. Dean looks straight forward, a little zoned out.

"You good my man?" Asks Roman, lightly slapping Dean on the chest.

Dean snaps out of his trance, and nods at Roman. Seth comes from behind, throwing his arms around both of their shoulders.

"A sweet success. Ya know, I'm actually starting to like you guys. Anyone up for some candy?" Laughed Rollins.

Dean and Roman join him in laughter as they walk back to the car to head home.


	7. OPERATION: WHAT A RIOT! PT 1

_November 22nd, 2011_

 _Long Beach, California_

Seth Rollins rolls down the street on his bike, getting some morning exercise. The California sun glaring on his face. It's been a while since he's had a mission, so he decided to take a mini vacation. Roman was spending time with his family, and Dean was off doing who knows what. So he was pretty much on his own for now. California was a place that held many memories for Seth. He rode and crashed his first dirtbike there, did some skydiving, and even made some pretty cool friends. He was on his way to see one of his oldest and best friends, Adam Cole. Seth stops at a convience store to get a drink. Grabbing a couple of granola bars, he also looks for a bottle of his favorite drink. Essence sparkling water, berry flavored. As he finds it, a woman grabs the bottle first, taking the last one.

"Awww come on lady." Seth said with his hands up.

The woman looks at him with an eyebrow raised as if she didn't care at all. She stood a foot smaller than Rollins. Wearing workout clothes consisting of black yoga pants with a sleeveless metal band shirt. Tattoos along her arms and body. Her hair was a short pixie cut. A look Rollins found quite endearing.

"Tough luck." She says walking away.

Scowling, Seth grabs some spring water and gets behind her in line. As she pays for her stuff, Seth takes a drink of water. A man with a pistol runs in the store and ignites a robbery.

"HAND OVER EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" The robber yells at the cashier.

As the register is being emptied, he points his gun directly in the woman's face.

"YOU TOO!" He yells at her.

Seth, with a mouth full of water, spits it in the robbers face. With him blinded, the woman smacks the gun away, back elbows him in the gut, and gives a roundhouse kick to the head, sending the robber to his hands and knees. Seth jumps up and curb stomps his head into the floor. The woman smiles at Seth, grabs her stuff and leaves the store. Seth throws a five dollar bill on the counter and runs after her, leaving the robber unconscious on the floor.

"Hey hold on, those were some sweet moves." Seth says catching up to her.

"Yeah, so?" She says back.

"Are you trained, if so I'm big into martial arts. Maybe you and I could exchange moves?" He asks a little flirty.

"Tell you what, if you can keep up, we can talk." She says while tying up her bag, hopping on her own bike and riding off.

Seth smiles, hops on his bike and gives chase, riding down the sidewalk, weaving through civilians and other obstacles. People yelling and screaming at them as they ride by. The woman rolls into the left side of the street into oncoming traffic.

"Holy shit!" Seth thinks while following her path.

The woman dodges an oncoming Corvette, bringing the car to a halt. Seth summons all of his strength and bunny hops onto the hood of the car. A guy with a man bun who's driving the car, curses at Seth, before bouncing off as he follows the woman into a park and down a grass hill. His heart is beating fast and his mind is racing as fast as his bike.

"This chick is crazy!" Thinking again as Seth notices her looking back at him.

She speeds up and rides toward a set of steps. She bunny hops down the entire flight, which is at least ten feet. She lands on her front wheel, balancing on it for a few seconds before stopping. Seth also speeds up, with people jumping out the way. He hops up, turning his bike sideways and grinds his frame down the handrail. He lands on the ground, riding backwards. He pops a wheelie, spinning around to his front, and rolls toward the woman waiting by a fountain. He stops and slumps over his handlebars.

"Is that all you got?" Asks Seth breathing heavily.

The woman, who didn't even seem to break a sweat, gives him a nod of approval. She pulls out a pen and paper from her bag, writes something and drops it down Seth's shirt. He fumbles trying to pull it out as she hops back on her bike and rides off.

"Hey hold up!" Seth shouts.

With no energy left to chase, Seth looks at the paper, seeing her name and number with the words "see you soon" underneath.

"Ruby Riot."

Thinking for a minute, he hears police behind him, telling him to stop where he his. Seth pedals on and speeds away. Flipping off the cops as he loses them.

Heading into an apartment complex, he finds Cole walking inside.

"Yo man!" Cole shouts happily, giving his friend a hug.

"Good seeing ya bro, what's going on?" Seth asks locking up his bike.

"I'm good man, just got a new job at this medical marijuana place, been practicing my Muay Thai, and I banged a French chick last night." Cole tells him as they walk upstairs.

"Nice, speaking of chicks, you won't believe what I just went through." Seth says.

They enter Cole's apartment, which is pretty empty on decor. A couch, recliner and TV set is the only thing taking up space in the living room. Cole was a pretty simple guy who didn't care much for nonsense.

"That's fucking insane!" Says Cole flopping into his recliner.

"Right, she even wrote "see you soon" on the paper she gave me. You think she might be crazy?" Seth asks.

"Maybe. Those chicks will give the best sex of your life. Then cut your balls off in your sleep because you don't want to cuddle." Said Cole laughing.

Seth and Cole spend the rest of the day hanging out at Cole's place. They played some Call of Duty and Mortal Kombat, practiced some martial arts, and smoked some of the finest mary jane, courtesy of Cole's new employers. Around 6pm, they both chill out on the couch watching a movie.

"What's this movie called again?" Seth asks.

"See No Evil. I've told you that 3 times already." Cole replies.

"Oh. Good movie." Seth says while nodding off.

Cole's phone goes off and startles both of them. Cole answers his phone, apparently talking to a girl named Shelly. After Cole hangs up, he asks Seth if he wants to go to a party the French girl from last night just invited him too. Seth silently nods and they get ready. Seth throws on his black leather jacket, with Spiderman's "Venom" design on the front. A gift from his mom on his 21st birthday. Seth is 27 now, and loves the jacket every time he wears it. They hop into Cole's car and head down the freeway to the beach house where the party was being held.

Cole stops to get gas. As he heads in the station, Seth kicks back and turns on the radio. A news report plays, saying how three women saved Senator Jimmy Hart from an asassination attempt. The senator is very grateful and will be addressing the situation at a later date. This catches Seth's attention and he texts Paige asking her about it. Cole hops back in and throws a bag of gummi bears to Seth.

"You alright man?" Asks Cole seeing the thoughtful look in Seth's face.

"I'm cool, lets go party."

Cole finds a parking spot near the house where, a tall brunette waits for them. She was taller than Seth, and he was no small guy himself. Her strapless top showed off her muscles.

"Damn dude, is that Shelly? I didn't know you were into amazons." Seth whispers to Cole.

"Hi Adam!" Shelly squeals, hugging him tightly and giving him a large kiss.

Cole stands there, turning tomato red. Seth chuckled under his breath, as it was like seeing a mom hugging her child. Her accent was pretty thick, as she only came to America about 2 years ago. Cole introduces the two, and Shelly hugs Seth as well, squeezing him tighter than any guy that has actually tried to kill him. Also giving him a few kisses on the cheek.

"Sweet lady. Nice to meet you." Seth tells her.

"Well, lets go party!" Shelly says jumping up and down towards the house.

Walking up to the three story beach house, they head in and start meeting people. Friends of Shelly who she's met through work and school. This includes the owner of the house and host of the party, Dana Brooke. Dana was the owner of a popular bakery chain in Long Beach. It made her very rich and well known in the city.

"I'm glad you guys could make it." She says to them while Kendrick Lamar plays on the speaker.

"Of course, we're happy to be here. Its a pleasure to meet you as well." Says Seth kissing her hand.

"Oh what a gentleman. Listen, you guys go ahead and enjoy yourselves. I got some things to do, and we can catch up later." She says, smiling at Seth before heading off.

Cole playfully shoves Seth and they laugh. Shelly asks Cole to help her find the bathroom, and they walk away. Seth finally gets a response from Paige. She says WWE was on that congress job for a while, but a rival military got to it before them. Hunter is not pleased at all and it'll be discussed when they all get back to work. Seth, trying to forget about work, looks around and sees Ruby Riot on the deck outside, smoking a cigarette. She waves to him and he heads outside. The night air holds a chilly breeze as Seth approaches her.

"You having fun?" Ruby asks him...


	8. OPERATION: WHAT A RIOT! PT 2

_June 30th, 1998_

 _Papillion, Nebraska_

"You having fun?" Seth Rollins mom asks as he vomits into the toilet.

"No" Seth moans, leaning over the seat.

"Good, what were you doing drinking whiskey last night? I've told you time and time again those "friends" you spend all day with are nothing but trouble." Mama Rollins says in a sour tone.

"Geez, calm down. You're killing my mood." Rollins mutters.

"Killing your mood? KILLING YOUR MOOD?! Let me tell you what's killing my mood Seth. Working my ass off as a single mom trying to keep a roof over your head. You being arrested last month. You coming home late at night with bruises from doing god knows what. Your room is a mess, you don't respect my property, and you don't give me ANY SUPPORT! THAT'S WHATS KILLING MY MOOD SETH!"

Seth sat against the wall, holding his head. The screams making his hangover feel even worse. He looked up to see his mom crying. Not the first time he's seen her cry, but this is the first time she's done it in front of him.

"Mom, I-I-I'm sorry."

"I've heard that before, and you don't mean it. I didn't want to do this, but I'm sending you off to boarding school." Mama Rollins said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"WHAT! Mom, no please. I really mean it this time. I can make it up to you." Rollins begged.

"Oh you will. You're going to Japan to spend a few years with your uncle who works for the school. He told me they have zero tolerance for disobedience."

She walks off, leaving Seth in the bathroom to his thoughts. A week later, he found himself hopping on a flight to Osaka, Japan. A fourteen year-old moving to another part of the world was huge. Especially without his mother. Meeting up with his uncle Travis, both head out to the school to get Seth enrolled. As they enter, a young American boy about Seth's age wearing a robe greets them. Travis and the boy bow to each other.

"Kenneth, how you doing buddy." Travis asks.

"I'm doing awesome Travis-senpai. I've just finished cleaning the mats, and was going to grab my master some fresh towels." Kenneth replied.

"Great. By the way, this is my nephew Seth. Seth, this is Kenneth Riley."

"Sup." Seth greets, and Kenneth bows back.

"Listen, I gotta do the enrollment paperwork. Kenneth, show Seth around will ya?" Travis asks.

"Absolutely Travis-senpai. Come on Seth, I'll explain everything." Kenneth says running ahead.

Kenneth and Seth tour the school. It was small and quiet. Seeing other students study hard, train harder, and still put in extra work for their masters made for a different vibe. Seth wasn't really feeling it.

"Why would I do all of this? Seth asks crossing his arms.

"Because that's how we do it here. If you're not living for a purpose, then why bother living. I'm here because it made me a better man. Soaking up all the knowledge I can. All the blood, sweat and tears I drop for them is a small step to a greater goal. To be one of the best fighters in the world!" Kenneth explains with a sparkle in his eye.

As stupid as this sounded, Seth liked the enthusiasm.

"I even got a cool name picked out." Kenneth tells him.

"Lemme hear it."

"One day, all shall bow down to the king of fighters, KENNY OMEGA!" Kenneth shouts, pointing in the air.

Seth laughs and Kenneth laughs as well. After that day, the two became best friends. Years went by where they learned, fought and bled together. There were times that Seth wanted to quit, but Kenneth kept him motivated. Constant sparring matches where they would trade wins back and forth. It was grueling, but Seth found his groove and evolved his mind and body. Even told his mom he'll be staying in Japan a while longer because he loved it there so much. She started crying. Tears of joy as she was so proud of her son.

Around 2009, Seth and Kenneth parted ways, as Kenneth wanted to travel the world and learn more fighting styles. He hasn't heard from Kenneth since. Seth spent another year in Japan, before moving back to the states to be near his mother. He eventually took up crossfit, something a little more challenging. After that, getting a job at Buff Body gym, where he was approached for his current job.

"Yeah, I'm having fun. Didn't expect to see you so soon." Seth tells Ruby.

"Of course not, but I wanted to see you." Finishing off her smoke.

Seth leans against the railing, soaking in the beach. A small bonfire burning in the distance. Ruby leans next to him and they chat for a few minutes. Ruby is a drifter who likes to travel the world, seeing the sights and causing trouble wherever she can. An independent anarchist of sorts. The wind picks up and she starts to shiver a little. Seth offers his jacket and she accepts, thanking him. Seth notices a bag she has, but she doesn't say what's inside. Cole comes outside to find Seth, taking his attention away from Ruby.

"Hey man, I been looking all over for you." Says Cole.

"My bad, I was talking to-" Seth turns around to find Ruby gone.

"Come on, we haven't even started drinking yet." Cole says laughing.

Seth looks around confused before joining Cole. They head inside where Shelly and Dana are waiting at the bar. Four shots of a white drink are laid out for them.

"What the hell is this?" Seth asks.

"It's called a Liger Bomb. I had one of these last month and this stuff is Hercules strong!" Cole tells him smiling.

All four knock back the shot. Seth drops to one knee for a second while everyone laughs. They all knock back one more Liger Bomb and hit the dance floor. Daft Punk's "Robot Rock" gets everyone moving. The liquor and music bring Seth and Dana closer together. Close enough where she can whisper in his ear. Both ditch the dance floor and head to the bedroom. Locking the door behind them, they makeout. Starting from the door and moving to the dresser, Seth bends her over the dresser, lifts up her dress, and they have sex.

A few minutes into it, an argument starts in the living room. One of the voices sounding like Cole. Seth and Dana get themselves together and investigate. Cole is arguing with a guy wearing a man bun and a girl who's with him. Cole claiming Man Bun spilled a drink on him. Shelly gets in between trying to break it up.

"Fuck you, I'll stomp your ass out." Man Bun yells while his female companion tries to hold him back.

"Come on dude, I'm right here!" Cole yells back.

"Whoa, lets take it easy here." Says Seth stepping in.

Man Bun stares at Seth for a few seconds. A look of anger appears on his face.

"You're the asshole who rode your bike on my car earlier!" Man Bun shouts gripping Seth by his shirt.

Seth, still feeling wobbly, tries to get free. Cole superkicks Man Bun in the face, knocking him to the floor, and Seth loses his balance.

"ADAM COLE BAY BAY!" Cole yells standing over him.

With everyone else at the party cheering, Man Bun's female friend smacks Cole across the head with her purse and pepper sprays him. Shelly grabs the female by the hair and throws her against the wall. Seth, getting back to his feet, looks over amongst the crowd to the bar where something caught his eye. A watermelon sized firework sits on the bar, lit and ready to blow.

"Dammit woman." Seth thinks before ducking.

The firework goes off, sending a variety of sparks and colors all over the house. Everyone in the party scrambles and tries to find an exit. Among the chaos, Seth loses track of Cole and Shelly. He heads for the balcony, trying to keep his head straight and looks out to the parking lot. Someone beeps a horn and looks down to see Ruby in Man Bun's corvette, with the top down. A large bang from the firework startles Seth and he falls off the balcony, landing on the hood. He rolls over the windshield into the passengers seat. She pulls off with the fireworks still going and people recording the madness.

"Holy shit, you're insane!." Says Seth looking back.

"I know right? That was fucking awesome!" Ruby yells, blasting heavy metal on the radio.

Ruby pulls over to the coast a few miles out. The moon shining bright and reflecting off the ocean.

"Tell your friend I'm sorry about his shirt." Ruby admits.

"That was you? I'm dealing with a professional here." Seth said amused.

"I love causing trouble." Ruby said laughing.

"So, we got disturbing the peace, civilian endangerment, vandalism, possible arson, and grand theft auto. What else can we add the list before the night is over?" Said Seth counting on his fingers.

"What about public indecency?" Ruby suggests before climbing on Seth's lap and removing her shirt.

He wraps his arms around her, resting his head on her chest and embracing her. She pulls the lever dropping the seat, and they have sex. Afterwards, both of them sit back to admire the ocean before police sirens in the distance end the night.

"Well, that's my cue. You better get out of here." Ruby tells him.

Seth gets out and Ruby starts up the car.

"Oh yeah, don't forget this." She says handing Seth his jacket.

"Thanks, am I gonna see you again?" Seth asks.

"Sure, but you'll see me when I want you to. By the way, that number I gave you is a one time use. I can't have people tracking me, so make it count." She says before speeding off.

"Will do." Seth thinks.

He puts his jacket back on, feeling something heavy in the pocket. He pulls out a bottle of Essence sparkling water, berry flavored. He smiles, then frowns realizing she left him three miles out from town.

"FUCK!"


	9. OPERATION: BABES & BRAWLING

_December 13th, 2011_

 _Stamford, Connecticut_

 _WWE Headquarters_

Paige walks into William Regal's office and locks the door behind her. She puts on her headphones and turns up her new favorite song, "Candy Stars" by pop sensation Bayley. Whenever Paige was in a bad mood, or needed a boost to get her through tedious work, a Bayley song got her going. Headphones to the max, she dances while sorting through files. Moving around, shaking and gyrating without a care in the world. She balls up some paper and turns around to shoot, hitting Dean in the head. He was standing there eating peanuts.

"Bloody hell, how did you get in here!" Paige shouts jumping back.

"I walked in." Dean replies straight faced.

"I locked the door." Paige assures him.

Dean bursts out in laughter, spilling his peanuts.

"As if a lock ever stopped me. I saw ass shaking and it caught my attention. Unfortunately it was you. What you dancing to anyway?"

"This new Bayley song. It's amazing!" Paige sticks an earphone in Dean's ear.

Dean listens for a few seconds, laughs and plucks the earphone.

"Candy Stars? Believe in yourself? What are you 12? Do you have posters on your wall as well?" He asks, slightly mocking her.

Paige punches him in the arm while he laughs it off. Seth pokes his head in, passing the word that Hunter has a team meeting, immediately. The three head towards the 4th floor conference room, taking the elevator.

"Any idea what this is about?" Dean asks.

"Supposedly its about the chicks who saved the senator. Billy told me they work for a rival mercenary group. Umm, APA he called it." Seth explains.

They exit the elevator and head down the hallway. Roman and Hunter stand outside the room, having a talk. Hunter huddles them together.

"Listen up, you're about to meet one of Vince's most detested enemies. They may act friendly, but really can't stand each other. His team is tough, but we gotta show them we're tougher. Got it?"

Everyone agrees and heads in. Inside sits Vince. Across from him, a man wearing a pinstripe suit and cowboy hat sits, smoking a cigar. Behind him stand three women. A tall blonde, one with purple hair, and another with red hair.

"Hunter, agents, welcome. Please have a seat." Says Vince.

Hunter sits next to Vince while Black Cerberus and Paige flank him. Both sides staring holes into each other. Dean looks down, noticing the redhead has a mechanical hand.

"Evening fellas, and lady. For the three of you that don't know, my name is Bradshaw Layfield. Its a pleasure to meet you. I own my own little mercenary troupe down in Texas. I was just rolling through to give my old buddy Vince a hello. Also for my ladies to show off their medals of honor. Ladies introduce yourselves."

"Charlotte Flair, three time Olympic gold medalist in gymnastics. Two years trained in Thailand for Muay Thai and Kickboxing. Certified Sniper and trained chef."

"Sasha Banks, six years flight experience of multiple air vehicles. A master of twenty different languages. As a lover of animals and blades, I often travel with my dog and machete."

"Becky Lynch, five years in the army, three as a general. I was relieved when I lost my hand in a nasty gunfight. Bradshaw offered me this mechanical hand in exchange for my services. I can bench 350, I drag race in my spare time. Also trained in Brazilian MMA."

Vince and Hunter look on as Bradshaw puffs his cigar.

"Okay Bradshaw, your girls are good, but my boys are better. Black Cerberus can take on any job that the Powerpuff Girls over there can handle. Because big business, is only a small problem for us. Tell em boys." Said Hunter.

"Seth Rollins, extreme sports lover and crossfit expert. Trained in kickboxing, judo, and shotokan karate."

"Roman Reigns, ex football player and independent contractor. Ain't been doing this for long, but I like it."

"Dean Ambrose...I'm insane."

Vince and Hunter look upset as Bradshaw laughs up a storm.

"Alright, lets put that to the test. Your boys against my ladies. Any game you want. How about, I put $500k on that game." Bradshaw replied, blowing smoke at Hunter and Vince.

"I'm sure we can come up with somet-"

"They'll fight!" Vince shouts, cutting Hunter off.

"Hold on, I aint fighting no female" Says Roman.

"I get the pink haired one." Seth adds.

Everyone in WWE argue while the APA looks on laughing.

"QUIET GOD DAMMIT, QUIET!" Vince yells over everyone. "One million in a three on three brawl."

"I said aint fighting n-"

"DO IT OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Vince yells at Roman.

Roman steps back while Seth and Dean shake their heads in agreement.

"One million? You got a bet McMahon. If my ladies are in agreement as well." Says Bradshaw.

Smiles on their faces, APA shake their heads in agreement. Bradshaw stands up and adjusts his suit.

"Lets say we do this tomorrow, 2:30 PM. Out here on WWE land, where my ladies can put you to shame."

"You got it." Growls Vince.

"Hold on we need some time to prepare." Seth suggests.

"You not feeling confident? Afraid to let your friends see you get beat by "girls". Teases Charlotte.

"I can take on anybody who wants a piece of me." Dean says throwing up his fists.

"THEN ITS ON! See ya tomorrow!" Said Bradshaw as he and his team left.

Everyone sits in silence before Vince storms off.

"Those women may look tough, but they're just blowing smoke. You guys are more than capable of handling them. If not, then you're in for a shit storm." Hunter assures them before leaving as well.

"I'll get started on figuring out a game plan. You boys should go get ready." Paige suggests.

"We got this. No way we're letting the spirit squad kick our ass." Dean says with confidence.

Roman walks off annoyed as the others look on.

The next day, mostly everyone in WWE is packed in the fitness center. Normally, a fight between men and women would be horrible., but this was a fight with the best of the best. Black Cerberus warms up with Billy Gunn. All three wearing WWE shirts and gym shorts.

"I'm telling you guys, they're fragile. Once you get a hold of em, just drop your weight on em." Says Billy.

"We got this. A couple of punches and all three drop like trees." Says Dean stretching.

Seth notices Paige talking to Bradshaw. The two of them exchanging words like best friends. Both say their farewells and move on. Seth cuts off Paige on the way to her seat.

"What was that about?"

"Oh it was nothing. Bradshaw usually offers me a job every time he comes around. I decline because I know it would kill Mr. Regal if I left for a rival operation."

Cody makes his way over to Dean and Roman, patting them on the back.

"Good luck fellas. Remember to bob and weave. If you need me, I'll be over there recording."

Cody moves on and Dean flips him off from behind. Dean tries to get Roman hyped up, but Roman isn't feeling it. Seth and Paige rejoin them, and Paige gives some pointers.

"So Sasha is the smallest. Roman you should use your weight against her."

"I want Sasha!" Seth proclaims.

"Keep it in your pants. Go on Paige."

"Dean, you take Lynch. She's the toughest of the three, and according to Hunter you can take a punch. That leaves Charlotte to you Seth. You and her have the martial arts backgrounds. You'll have a pretty even fight without leaving the other two at a disadvantage. Got it?"

Black Cerberus go over a few more tricks as APA make an entrance. The ladies come in wearing APA shirts and leggings. Becky going sleeveless and Sasha going crop top. All six competitors approach each other in the middle of the sparring area, where the floor is covered in a giant mat. All six come face to face, staring each other down.

"Hey gorgeous, sure you wanna do this?" Seth asks Sasha.

"Me gustan las mujeres (i like women)." She replies.

"What'd she say?" Seth whispers to Dean.

William Regal walks in between both squads in a referee shirt. The crowd gets a small buzz going, anticipating the action.

"Everyone settle down. Men, ladies, these are the rules. Its a three on three free for all. All of you will pair off and start one on one. Once someone is down, they can join their partners in the fight. You defeat an opponent by knockout, submission, or they can't make it back to their feet for a five count. Lets keep it clean. When I blow my whistle, we begin. Understand?"

Black Cerberus and APA shake their heads in agreement. Becky detaches her mechanical hand and gives it to Regal. Regal steps away and the crowd gets rowdy. Dean squares up with Becky, butting heads and grinning at each other.

"You get freaky with that nub? Dean asks her.

"Yeah, I can shove it up your ass!"

Roman approaches Sasha but Seth slides in.

"It's cool man, I got this." Pushing Roman away.

Roman slaps Seth on the back of the head before moving to Charlotte. Regal blows the whistle and its on. Dean slides and jabs Becky clean in the nose. Everyone turns their attention to Becky as she stumbles back. She feels her face for blood and shoots a psychotic look at Dean. She charges at Dean and they begin to exchange punches.

Close by, Sasha and Seth exchange kicks. She goes for a spinning heel kick, which Seth catches and flips her over.

"Let me take you on a date and I might let you win."

"Wo chi mao (i eat pussy)."

Seth and Sasha continue the fight as Roman and Charlotte stand still looking at each other. Charlotte motions for him to bring it on. Roman crosses his arms and people start booing Roman.

"Don't be a coward!" Cody yells from the crowd.

Charlotte walks over to Roman, backhand slapping him across the face. The crowd goes silent. Roman face turns slightly red with anger, but instead he throws up his hands and walks off, causing the crowd to start booing again. Charlotte runs in from behind and chop blocks Roman, bringing him to his knees. Charlotte jumps on his shoulders and locks her legs together, squeezing his neck between her thighs. Roman hits the floor trying get free.

"The more you struggle, the worse it gets honey." Says Charlotte.

Dean throws combos at Becky, but her speed is incredible. A small dodge allows a punch to Dean's eye. After he throws a blind haymaker, she ducks and slides behind him. She locks her arms and dead lifts him into a german suplex. Dean lands on his head, falling unconscious.

Seth gets Sasha into an arm lock, pinning her down. Charlotte flies in with a dropkick to his back. Sasha rolls out and puts Seth into a crossface. Seth looks around for help, but Dean is out and Roman is gasping for air. Seth taps out, prompting a few people to chant for APA. Cody busts out laughing while Hunter has his face buried in his hand. Paige shakes her head and goes back to work on her tablet. Bradshaw finds Vince sitting with a face of disgust.

"Well Vinny, that smells like one million on my books. I'll take it in cash if you got it."

"YOU'LL GET YOUR DAMN MONEY. IN A CHECK!" Vince yells at him.

Bradshaw laughs while he lights a cigar. Dean starts to regain consciousness, slowly opening his eyes. Fully opening them to find Becky leaning over him.

"You throw a mean punch lad, I respect that."

"I held back. Had to go a little easy so I wouldn't mess up that pretty face."

Becky lets out a small laugh and helps him up. She licks her thumb and wipes off a bit of blood from his eye she punched earlier.

"Becky, come on we gotta go!"

"Welp, my mates are calling me. See you around lad."

Becky gives him a friendly punch on the shoulder before heading off. Roman walks up rubbing his neck.

"Charlotte got hams for legs. Like damn!"

Hunter and Cody also walk up, laughing.

"That was something else. Vince is gonna shit on you guys. Good luck." Said Hunter.

Regal walks past too, only shrugging his shoulders. Seth gets up, looking embarrassed. The trio look among each other and agree to never speak of this day again. Only thing to do now is to be prepared for the horror known as Vince McMahon.


	10. OPERATION: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT

_December 14th, 2011_

 _Stamford, Connecticut_

 _WWE Headquarters_

Black Cerberus sits in Vince McMahon's office, while Vince himself paces back and forth. After getting their asses handed to them yesterday by the APA, the rookie trio were going to end their first year in WWE on the bosses bad side. Vince had been pacing for the past 15 minutes, quietly taking time to shoot evil glares at them.

"I, Vince McMahon, personally asked you fools to do one thing. That was to beat up those bitches from the APA. But yesterday I found out, that you three are the bitches. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

All three sit quiet. Dean nudges Roman, trying to get him to say something.

"I'm waiting." Says Vince.

"Uh well, we underestimated our opponents and they took advantage of our individual weaknesses. It happens to the best of us." Seth responds.

"Oh, you underestimated them. Is that right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well why didn't you just say so? You were unprepared. It happens to the best of us." Says Vince with a smile on his face.

Black Cerberus shake their heads in agreement, smiling as well. Vince's smile quickly goes to a scowl.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU WERE UNPREPARED!" Vince barks in their face.

"I can't believe we fell for that." Roman mutters to his partners.

"You three are gonna learn that I don't like failure. Unlike you, I'm prepared. Prepared with three punishments fitting for some fuck ups like you."

Stephanie walks in with a box in her hand. She plops the box on Roman's lap. Inside is an apron and some cleaning supplies.

"You my boy are going to clean my daughters house, and whatever else she demands."

Stephanie motions Roman to follow with her finger. Roman lets out a big sigh, picking up the box and walking out with his head down. Following their exit, William Regal and Paige walk in.

"Rollins, you are going to help Regal and Billy Gunn train the new recruits. You will be their punching bag."

Seth looks upset while Dean chuckles.

"I saved the best for you Ambrose."

"Bring it on old man." Ambrose replies looking cocky.

"You will be spending the weekend with Paige, being her personal bitch!"

Dean's attitude flips while Paige's eyes light up.

"Wait, really? Yay. We can go shopping. You can do my nails. Help organize my clothes and makeup. Oh my god, there's so much we can do together!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dean shouts in despair.

"Now maybe you'll understand what it means to piss me off. Get the hell out of my office." Commands Vince.

Dean heads outside where Paige waits in her car. He hops in the passenger seat looking like a man who's mom just died. He looks at Paige who has the biggest grin. Her eyes sparkling through her glasses.

"I'm so excited. First thing we have to go do is pick out my new bed sheets, then we're going to this special floral shop for herbal tea. Oh yeah, you have to hear this new Bayley song as well. It's amazing!"

Dean groans, slamming his head into the dashboard as they pull off.

In the fitness area, a small group of agents are huddled together for practice. Billy Gunn and Seth walk in while Regal instructs the group.

"All right students, today you'll be practicing combat takedowns. Mr. Gunn here will be instructing you."

"Yup, and we have someone special here today. This is Seth Rollins. He specializes in multiple martial arts and is a credible fighter."

Seth smiles and greets everyone. He gets no responses except for a small cough. A lot of young faces Seth hasn't met at all. Regal takes a seat while Gunn brings up the first trainee.

"Seth this is Tyson Kidd. A real nice boy. Can bounce around like a Mexican jumping bean. Okay, lets start with full body takedowns."

Seth gets into a fight stance.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You got the wrong idea. The students are gonna be practicing on you." Says Gunn.

Seth looks confused before Tyson grabs Seth. Sending him to the ground with an over the shoulder flip. Seth hits hard and feels a soreness in his hip.

"That's what I'm talking about. Good job Tyson. Who's next?"

Seth groans while laid out on the floor.

At the Helmsley residence, Roman scrubs a toilet. Although a paycheck was still coming through, he felt a little ashamed to be doing this. A birthday party was going on for a relative of the Helmsley's, making his cleaning a little harder.

"This is ridiculous. Doing chores when I should be out there blowing up a terror cell or something." He mutters to himself.

He finishes up and heads downstairs. A kid runs past him and into the bathroom.

"You better not pee all over the seat!" Roman shouts before going into the living room where Stephanie is drinking wine with the other moms.

"Working hard or hardly working?" Steph sarcastically asks.

Roman stares with a look of disdain. He greets everyone around the table. Trish Stratus was the only one he recognized.

"Hey Roman, good to see you again. How you doing?" Asks Trish.

"I'm fine Ms. Stratus."

"You can call me Trish."

"That's okay Ms. Stratus."

All of the moms giggle. Bad enough he was cleaning someone else's home. Now he had drunk housewives laughing at him.

"He's a swell guy isn't he. Roman, I need you to help Hunter on the grill." Says Stephanie.

Roman heads outside where the party goes on. Kids run around the yard while dads and teens converse. Hunters flips burgers while talking to a friend. A rather large man with short gray hair and a beard.

"So then the idiot gets put in a head scissors and choked out!" Hunter jokes as his friend laughs.

"Real hilarious." Roman says behind them.

"There he is! Want a hot dog big man?" Hunter asks smiling.

"Stephanie said you needed help."

"Oh no, I needed to talk to you. Take a break, we got business to discuss."

Roman takes off his apron and sits down with Hunter and his friend.

"Roman, I would like you to meet Kevin Nash."

Roman and Nash shake hands. Nash cracks a beer and gives Roman a good look.

"How you doing kid?" Asks Nash.

"Living the dream. Killing drug dealers, mopping the floor. You know, big league stuff."

Hunter and Nash let out huge laughs.

"Funny guy. Funny guys don't last long around here, so watch yourself. Anyway I got a job for you. It's a little risky, but it pays very well." Offers Nash.

Roman raises an eyebrow and leans in with intrigue.

"How risky we talking?"

Seth struggles to get to his feet, feeling pain across his entire body. He's been taking flips and takedowns for the past hour.

"Alright, last one." Calls Gunn.

Their resident wardrobe designer Alicia Fox steps up. She wasn't an agent, but decided to take a few self-defense lessons. Seth readies himself for his last throw. Alicia grabs Seth by the arm and attempts an over the shoulder throw. She pulls with all of her strength, but isn't strong enough to fully throw him. Seth feels a pop in his shoulder and falls to the ground.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." Says Alicia with her hand over her mouth.

Everyone rushes over and crowds around Seth.

"Are you alright lad?" Asks Regal.

"I need...I need..." Cries Seth.

"You need what lad?"

"I need a joint." Seth murmurs.

Everyone in the room laughs while Gunn helps up Seth.

"Good job kid. We'll get you to an ice bath."

"Dean how does this top look?" Asks Paige showing off a blouse.

Dean lays slumped back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. He and Paige spent the last three hours at the mall, picking out clothes and store browsing. Paige shakes his head to knock him out of his trance.

"Are we done yet?" Dean moans.

"Soon, I got a date later this week and I need to look fabulous."

"What a lucky guy. Does he get the handjob before or after the appetizer?"

Paige flips off Dean before going back to the clothes. Her phone goes off and she checks it for a bad surprise. Her face turns sour and she stomps like a toddler. Pouting and folding her arms.

"What's the problem princess?" Dean sarcastically asks looking in another direction.

"I just got a notification on Bayley's tour. All her tickets are sold out. I was on the waiting list for months!"

"So?" Says Dean picking his nose.

"What do you mean "so". This is Bayley we're talking about! The biggest pop star in the world! She single handedly smashed Billboard records and went platinum on her first album! She's a god damn legend!" Paige explains in tears.

Dean shrugs his shoulders and laughs.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

Paige holds out her arms, signaling for a hug. Dean lets out a huge sigh and gets up. Paige waddles over, wraps her arms around him and sobs in his chest. Dean, arms to his side, looks over at a couple of girls smiling and pointing at them.

"Fuck you looking at. Keep it pushing." Dean shouts.

Back at the Helmsley residence, the party has settled down. Most of the moms and children went home. The others relaxing around the house. Roman is in the kitchen finishing washing dishes as Trish Stratus approaches him.

"You're working extra hard today huh?" She asks.

"Yeah, although dishes are a little above my pay grade." He replies chuckling.

"I'd say so. I'm heading home soon, but I might need some help from a guy like you, around my house if you're interested."

Roman looks at her, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. Trish gives him a sexy smile, sticking her hand in his pocket before saying goodbye and walking off. Hunter walks by, giving her a smile and wave.

"Alright big guy, my wife says you're all done. Appreciate it." Says Hunter giving Roman a pat on the shoulder.

"Sure, whatever. I'll see you at work tomorrow." Says Roman heading out.

"Don't forget what we talked about."

Roman turns his head and nods before leaving. He gets into his car, and digs into his pocket for what Trish stuck in there. Her phone number. Roman knew what she wanted, and he wasn't biting. While flattered, nothing was tearing apart his marriage. Besides, something else was on his mind. A big money job that he could possibly lose his life on. It could also set him up nicely for this year. The decision was his.


	11. OPERATION: ROMAN'S SORROW PT 1

_December 15th, 2011_

 _Stamford, Connecticut_

 _WWE Headquarters_

In the early hours of the morning, Seth Rollins limps into the WWE building following his "beatdown" yesterday during training with his fellow recruits. His left arm stuck to his side after having it dislocated. He makes his way to the elevator, greeting everyone on his way in. Before it closes, Alicia Fox sticks her hand in the door, and slides in.

"Hey, how ya doing? How's the arm?" Asked Alicia with a nervous smile.

"It hurts but its fine. These things happen, so don't blame yourself." He replied.

"I appreciate that but I should still apologize. So, so sorry. Anyway, if you need anything nice to wear for a special occasion, let me know and I can get something custom made for you."

"Thanks. New Years is coming up. Maybe you can get me something by then?"

"Sure."

Alicia gifts him a light tap on the shoulder before leaving the elevator. Seth goes up another two floors before getting off. He makes way towards Regal's office, catching Tyson Kidd nearby.

"Tyson, let me talk to you for a second."

Tyson looks over, and a smile comes across his face seeing Seth.

"Yo Seth, you want to talk to me?"

"Yeah. I heard from Gunn that you're really athletic. You also take a liking to crossfit. We should get together sometime and put in a workout." Offers Seth.

Tyson's face lit up with excitement.

"That would be awesome. I've actually heard a lot about your skills and I would love to workout with you."

"Cool man. Didn't think anyone knew who I was with the reaction I got yesterday. Take my number and we'll get together sometime."

They exchange numbers and Seth makes his way to Hunter's office. He knocks on the door but gets no answer. Seth opens the door, peeking in. Hunter surprises Seth from behind the door, putting him in a headlock. Seth struggles but his aching body won't let him fight back. Hunter drops him on the floor, adjusting his suit jacket as Seth gasps for air.

"Five seconds. Five seconds was all it took to kill you. You need to be better than that if you're going to take more high profile jobs." Says Hunter sitting at his desk.

"Are you insane? You know I'm hurt from yesterday."

"There are people out there that will kill anybody they please. Be prepared to die out there if that's an excuse." Explains Hunter.

Seth, holding his ribs, struggles to his feet and flops into a chair. Hunter pulls out glasses and a bottle of rum, pouring two shots. Seth accepts and they both knock down the shot.

"There you go kid. Take a beating and knock back a hard one. What are you doing here anyway? I gave you the day off." Asks Hunter.

"Just because I'm hurt doesn't mean I can't work."

"I like that. One of the reasons I picked you up. Unfortunately your boys are busy. Bevas and Butthead are still together for the weekend, and Roman is off taking care of work for me." Hunter tells him.

"Oh, so what can I do?"

"I want you to go see Christian in tech. There was a new update to our work phones and everyone needs them ASAP."  
"I'll get right on that."

Seth gets up and leaves. Hunter gets a text from Roman, saying he's on the way to Philadelphia.

Dean sits on a bed in a jail cell, looking at the wall. Balling up fists and grinding his teeth. His knuckles are scraped and bloody, and his left eye is swollen. He turns his head, hearing footsteps outside of his cell. Dean sits completely still, as three men walk into his cell. All three seem to be there for a fight, with one carrying a shank. Dean takes a deep breath, still looking at the wall.

"All right bitches, lets do this."

Dean grabs the pillowcase next to him, filled with metal scraps and swings full force, knocking down the guy with the shank. The other two tackle Dean into the wall, pinning him against it. Dean knocks one guy back with an elbow, and the other punches Dean in the face. Dean bounces back and delivers a jumping forearm to the one who punched him. Dean continues to brawl, feeling the shank hit his back. A shockwave of pain flows through his body, and wakes up Dean from his dream.

"Good morning buddy." Greets Paige from the kitchen.

Dean sits up, realizing he's on her couch. The smell of pancakes and bacon drifting through the house.

"What am I doing here?" Asks Dean.

"You said I was annoying. So you drank my liquor and passed out on the floor. I was able to muster up enough strength to put you on the couch."

Paige walks in the living room with two plates. Wearing a onesie pajama, she sits next to Dean, giving him a plate.

"Eat up bud."

Paige starts to eat, but notices Dean isn't eating.

"Something wrong with my food?" She asks looking concerned.

Dean stares at the food, not moving a muscle. Flashes of his time in jail going through his head. He remembers getting in a fight over a ham sandwich. His jaw was broken and couldn't eat for two weeks. Now seeing a home cooked meal, after eating granola bars and snack cakes for the past six months in his cabin, struck a pleasant nerve.

"Thank you." He quietly utters before eating.

"Jeez, had me worried there for a sec. Thought maybe I was trying to poison you there." She said laughing and poking him.

You're very nice." Dean tells her.

"Well I try to be. Maybe too nice. I don't know. It's just nice to have a guy sleep over for once and be here when I wake up."

Dean starts laughing, spitting up a couple of eggs. Paige laughs as well, losing a pancake to the floor. They both look down at the pancake, look at each other and laugh again. They finish up breakfast and both head into the kitchen.

"I'll take care of the dishes." Offers Dean, rolling up his sleeves.

Paige gives him a pinch on the cheek and prepares some tea.

"Why thank you. I gotta say it's nice to hang out with someone from work for once. Everyone is either too busy or doesn't want to. They make that well known. Me, you and your partners need to get together for a night out sometime."

"I don't know about that. Friends aren't really my thing, and why hang out with us?" Dean asks while scrubbing a pan.

"What? You guys are awesome! Roman is a really nice family man who's caring. Seth likes to party from what he told me about California. And you need to get out more, cause you're a nut in a closed shell." She says pouring out tea.

Dean finishes the dishes and flicks water in Paige's face. She retaliates by plucking a sugar cube at him. Both start giggling at their goofy antics.

"Listen Dean, I know what Vince said, but you don't have to stay with me. I'll tell the old man you did your time."

Dean stands with his hands in his pockets looking unsure.

"Well, I aint got nothing better to do. I can stick around for a little longer. Might drink the rest of your booze. Lets go see a movie."

"Oh well, if you insist." Paige says sarcastically smiling.

She heads upstairs to get dressed while Dean looks at his reflection in the tea.

"Friends." He mutters to himself before taking a sip.

 _December 16th, 2011_

 _Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_

 _Center City_

Roman sits inside a Starbucks, yawning while waiting for his order. It was 5:30 am and his flight landed two hours ago. Kevin Nash's contact was on the way, so Roman was running on caffeine until this was over. He decided to go city casual with a sweater and slacks, looking to blend in with the hipsters around the area. A barista calls his order, sending him to the counter. He grabs his coffee and sleepily turns around, bumping into a shorter man with wearing a suit.

"My bad man." Apologizes Roman.

"Not a problem old friend. In fact, let me buy you a Danish to go with that coffee." States the man.

"Nah I'm cool bro."

"No, I insist." Says the man, giving Roman a certain look.

Roman thinks for a second, but gets the message.

"You know what, I am a little hungry. Lack of sleep is making me delirious. Thanks buddy."

Roman goes back to his seat. The man joins him, bringing back a Danish.

"Wow. If you're going to be in this business, you need to be quicker than that. Anyway my name is Paul Heyman. It's not my real name, but that's what you'll refer to me as. I'm not here for conversation, just giving you what you need." He says quietly  
Heyman slides over the Danish. Roman opens his mouth but Heyman cuts him off, talking loud again.

"I know you want to reminisce, but I need to hurry. I have people waiting on me. Good seeing you buddy."

Heyman walks off, leaving Roman unsure about what happened. He picks up the Danish to take a bite, noticing a microchip underneath. Roman sits still, looking around to spot anyone out of place before sliding the microchip in his pocket.

Roman heads back to his rental car. He gets in and digs through his bag, grabbing his work phone. Sliding in the microchip, he sits back as a few files pop up. A couple of documents and an audio file. Roman hits play on the audio while scrolling through the rest.

"Hello Mr. Reigns. I thank you for helping me solve this little problem. An employee of mine has stolen from me, which is why I'm seeking a third party for help. The employee in question, is a good friend of mine. His name is Joey Styles."

Roman sits the phone on the dashboard while continuing to listen. Checking his bag for his gun, taking out the individual pieces and putting them together.

"Joey Styles has taken an experimental drug from my lab where he works. He plans on meeting a buyer in South Philadelphia later today. My sources have identified the buyer. You have his photo and current location in the dossier. You'll kill the buyer and take his place. After you meet Joey Styles, make the transaction, verify the drug, and execute him. Bring the drug to the 21st and Ingle mini mart. Be quick and leave no witnesses."


	12. OPERATION: ROMAN'S SORROW PT 2

_December 16th, 2011_

 _Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_

 _China Moon Restaurant_

"Iced Tea and Egg Roll. That's $3.25."

Roman looks around, seeing little items around the store. He grabs a black rag and pays for his food. He heads back to the car, checking his phone for the time. He sits back, munching on his egg roll and watching a house from across the street. The buyer was staying there, leaving Roman on a stakeout. A certain ringtone hits and he knows who it is.

"Hey daddy!" Says his daughter over the phone.

"Hey baby, how you doing?" Asks Roman in a happy tone.

"I'm good. I just wanted to say hi. And mommy wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, well I'm glad you called me. I'll be home soon."

"Okay. Mommy's gonna talk now. Love you."

"Love you too Amelia."

The other line goes quiet for a minute. His wife Tasha picks up the phone. Tasha was a Pakistani immigrant he met doing volunteer work. She was the love of his life, and everything he did was for her and Amelia.

"Hey Tash, what's up."

"You alright? You usually check in every day." She asks concerned.

"I'm fine. Just doing some work stuff right now. I'll be home next week."

"Alright. Be safe out there. Love you."

"Love you too."

He hangs up just in time to see three people coming out of the house he was watching. One of them being the buyer. Ahmed Johnson was the name on the dossier. Flanked by his two men, Ahmed hops in the passenger seat with a duffel bag. Roman starts the car and follows as his target pulls off.

"King me!" Paige tells Dean.

Dean stares at the checkerboard for a few seconds before flipping it over. He gets up and goes to the kitchen to pour another drink.

"Real mature." Says Paige a little annoyed.

"Checkers is dumb. Lets play something serious like poker or five finger fillet." Says Dean drinking a full glass of white wine.

Paige gives him a wtf face as a notification pops up on her phone. Dean pokes her fish tank.

"Leave my fish alone." She warns him, buried in her phone.

Dean looks over his shoulder, seeing Paige looking down. He pours a bit of wine in the tank, toasting the fish as he takes another sip.

"Hey Dean, how do you feel about dating?"

"I haven't "dated" in five years. Besides, prostitutes are cheaper and less time consuming."

"Two things. One, eww. Two, I got a text from Charlotte saying Becky's been talking about you."

"I don't like it when people talk about me." He utters.

"Stop being daft. She's into you. Apparently she liked your physicality. You challenged her like other men wouldn't."

Dean stumbles over and flops on the couch, not spilling a drop of wine.

"Two things. One, I don't know what daft means, but I don't like it. Two, you can let Becky know how "physical" I can get." He said with a cheeky smile.

The sun starts to set, leaving the sky a deep orange. A beautiful scene for a shooting. Ahmed Johnson and his crew sit inside the car, outside of a laundromat.

"When we making this move?" Asks the man in the backseat.

"Soon nigga, be patient." Said Ahmed.

"What you doing with this shit anyway?" Asks the driver.

"It's supposed to be mix of different chemicals to get you high. But its pure concentrate. A single dose could get the whole block jumpin. At least that's what I was told." Ahmed explains.

Roman walks up to the drivers side and leans over to the window.

"Hey, do you guys mind moving? You're in my parking spot."

"Fuck outta here brody." Said the driver.

"Listen guys, I'm asking nicely." Says Roman

"Ayo, move on before something happen to you." Said the driver, flashing a glock.

Roman shakes his head and walks off. The driver and Ahmed go back to talking. Roman throws a brick through the back window. The glass shatters, scraping the face of the guy in the backseat.

"Dis nigga want a problem!" Says Ahmed grabbing a revolver and getting out the car.

"I told you to get out of my spot." Shouts Roman before running off.

Ahmed and his boys and gives chase. Roman takes it slow, dodging civilians and making sure his targets are close by. Roman heads down an alley where his pursuitors follow. Upon entering the alley, Roman is gone.

"Find his ass." Ahmed tells his boys.

Ahmed heads back to the car. Nightfall is near, leaving everything a little quiet. Ahmed lights up a cigarette next to his car. Gunshots go off in the distance, causing Ahmed to question what happened. Roman sneaks up, placing a gun against his head.

"You want to live, tell me where you're meeting the buyer." Says Roman.

"I aint telling you shit."

Roman pistol whips Ahmed in the back of the head, knocking him against the car.

"You can die now or live long enough to finish that cigarette." Roman assures him.

"Aight. We was meeting behind the church on Snyder Ave., 8:00pm." Ahmed tells him.

Roman thanks Ahmed before shooting him in the head. Roman grabs the duffel bag and revolver from the passenger seat and heads back to his car. He pulls off, heading toward the deal. Joey Styles was a pretty unassuming guy. What he stole must of been valuable for Heyman to go through all of this trouble. Roman pulls up behind the church, into a small parking space. He looks around for Joey. A car in the distance flashes its headlights. Roman flashes back, and Joey gets out of the car with a lockbox. He wore slacks with a buttoned collar shirt.

"Ahmed?" Asks Joey.

"Yeah, we spoke over the phone about your product." Replies Roman, getting out the car.

"Yeah, nice to met you buddy." Joey extends his hand.

"Lets just get to business."

"Oh okay, sure. You got the money?"

Roman drops the bag and opens it up. Small stacks of 10 and 20 dollar bills reside in there.

"Is this the amount we agreed on?" Asks Joey.

Roman hesitates. He didn't know the amount of money in the bag, and Ahmed didn't tell him either. Roman's thoughts race trying to think of a reasonable number.

"Uhh, ten grand, like we said." Roman utters.

"Oh wow. That's a few more than you said. You must really want this stuff." Says Joey laughing.

Joey opens the box, showing a small vial full of a thick green liquid. Roman steps forward, looking at the vial.

"This is some potent stuff. Just a drop will have a dope head on cloud nine. You'll be sure to make your money back three times over." Joey tells him.

"Cool. We got a deal."

The money and drug are packed up and exchanged. Joey thanks Roman and heads back to his car. Roman pulls Ahmed's revolver and shoots Joey in the back, dropping him to the ground. Joey tries to crawl towards his car. Roman walks over and shoots Joey in the head, killing him. Roman lets out a small sigh and wipes his prints clean from the revolver. Roman throws the gun in the grass nearby, grabs the money and box, and heads back to the car.

"Daddy?"

A voice comes from nowhere, prompting Roman to stop.

"Daddy?"

Roman throws his stuff in the passengers seat and hangs back in the shadows. A small girl pokes her head out from the backseat looking around.

"Daddy where are you?" She says.

Roman's heart starts to beat fast. Breathing heavily, the words "no witnesses" from Heyman ring his head like a church bell. He can't kill a child. No way in hell that was happening. But he can't stay either, the cops would be here eventually after hearing those shots. Roman scurries into the car, starting it up. He hears the child's cries, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to block it out. A dozen thoughts fly to his head, figuring out what to do. The cries get louder, and Roman takes off. Roman drives to the drop off point, clenching the steering wheel with all his might. He pulls up to the mini-mart, where Heyman waits on the steps, talking to an old man.

"I got your damn drug!" Says Roman stomping up to Heyman, shoving the box in his chest.

Heyman stands there with a puzzled look.

"Was there a problem Mr. Reigns?"

"No problem, I got the stuff, here's the money that was used to buy it. I'm going home."

Roman hops back into his car. Heyman walks up to the passenger side window. He could see the angry/sad look in Roman's face.

"Is there something you need to talk about Mr. Reigns?"

"Look, I got rid of the buyer, and I got rid of Styles. But his kid was there. Why was she there? I don't know man. I couldn't kill her, so I just left her there."

"Did the child see you Mr. Reigns?"

"No. No witnesses. Like you said." Roman mutters.

"I understand your dilemma. You are a father as well. Maybe someone else would of did things differently, but you still completed the job. Here's your payment and I'll be sure to tell your employers about your good job."

Heyman gives Roman a stuffed envelope and gives the duffel bag to the old man. Heyman walks off into the night, leaving Roman alone in his car. Roman gets angry, screaming and beating his dashboard. Later that night, Roman gets a room to an Inn to rest before heading home tomorrow. He lays in bed, thinking about his job. Was he doing the right thing? Is he really that cold hearted? Did the money justify his actions, taking a father away from his child? Would it be karma if he died in front of Amelia? He just didn't know.


	13. OPERATION: BROMANCE NO MORE

_December 19th, 2011_

 _Stamford, Connecticut_

 _WWE Headquarters_

"26...27...28...come on kid, two more, you got it."

Billy Gunn cheers on Seth Rollins as he does reverse pull ups with a cement block tied to his ankles. After hitting 29, Seth musters all of his strength to hit 30 before collapsing on the mat.

"There you go! That's how you do it!" Shouts Gunn.

Seth breathes heavily on the floor, covered in sweat. Dean is nearby, hitting a punching bag. He looks over at Seth and shakes his head. Gunn unites the cement block and helps up Seth.

"You keep working like that and you'll be kicking more ass than Rambo."

"Thanks man. Appreciate it."

Gunn gives Seth a pat on the back before heading to his next client. Seth joins Dean who's throwing combos at the punching bag. Dean hits harder and faster, clearly throwing out some aggression. The expression on his face being one of determination.

"Punching like that is gonna tire you out quickly." Says Seth leaning against the bag.

Dean holds off, unstrapping his gloves.

"I was thinking about our fight with those army chicks. We got destroyed in every way possible. If we ever go up against them again, I'm gonna be ready."

"You better be ready. You were the only one to get knocked out." Seth taunts while jabbing at Dean.

"I'll still kick your ass, Karate Kid. Lets go get something to eat."

They hit the showers and head towards the elevator. While waiting for an open one, Paige yells at them from across the hall.

"GUYS HOLD UP!"

"Great, its Miss Happy." Dean groans.

Paige runs up to them carrying her tablet, kneeling over to catch her breath. Before speaking, Dean flicks her on the ear, messing up her glasses, and they walk on the elevator. Paige grunts and jumps on with them.

"I've been searching all over for you two. Have you heard about Roman?" She asks fixing her glasses.

"What, that he found a new conditioner." Seth jokes.

"No, he quit yesterday."

"WHAT!" Dean and Seth shout simultaneously.

The elevator hits the cafeteria, filled with a few employees eating, and the conversation goes from there.

"Regal told me that Roman went into Hunter's office looking upset. Apparently Hunter sent him on a mission, and whatever happened got Roman twisted." Paige explains.

"What did he do? What happened?" Asks Seth grabbing Paige and shaking her.

"I don't know! I tried calling Roman but I got no answer, and Hunter's keeping it hush." She replied.

Dean stays quiet, scrolling through his phone. Looking as if he has no interest.

"Dean do you hear this? Dean!" Says Seth.

Dean looks around, prompting Seth to do the same. All the attention in the cafeteria on them. The chatter amongst everyone had died down.

"My bad guys. All good over here. Continue eating." Said Seth.

Seth drags Paige over to a corner while Dean goes to get food.

"Is Hunter here?"

"Yeah. I think he's down in the garage right now."

"Well we need to go talk to him. There's got to be more to this."

Dean returns with a hot dog. A very mellow expression across his face.

"Dean come on, we gotta go talk to Hunter." Said Seth heading to the elevator.

"Nah I'm good."

Seth turns around with a confused face. He walks back over, arms folded.

"What do you mean you're good? Were you listening? Our friend just quit!"

"He aint no friend of mine."

Seth and Paige both look stunned by his comment.

"What are you saying?" Questions Paige.

"Roman isn't my friend, he's my co-worker. Just like you are, just like she is, just like everyone else here is. Co-workers come and go. Good luck to his ass. Don't need a quitter around me anyway."

Dean walks off to the lunch tables as Seth shakes his head, mouthing something and looking at Paige before heading back the elevator. Paige looks between them not knowing what to do. She stomps over to Dean, shoving him in the back before he sits down.

"How dare you! After everything you guys went through to get here! You're gonna let Roman leave without checking on him!"

Dean keeps his back turned, staying silent. His hands tightly gripping the table. Ready to burst at any minute. All eyes in the room turning to them.

"You're such a fake. He put his life on the line for you guys, and for you to just-"

"FUCK OFF!" Dean screams in her face.

The room goes completely silent. Paige stands her ground, glaring at him. Dean aggressively shoulder bumps her, knocking her into a table as he walks away. Her tablet hits the floor, cracking the screen. Someone comes over to help Paige as she watches Dean make an exit. Feeling hurt that the fun weekend they had was all a lie.

In the garage, people are at work, modifying some SUV's for mobile combat. Mounted machine guns and bulletproof glass are in the works. The garage itself was large warehouse, carrying different vehicle options. Hunter is talking to a couple of mechanics when Seth interrupts.

"Hunter, dude we need to talk."

Hunter ignores Seth, still talking to the mechanics. Seth taps Hunter's shoulder.

"Dude, we NEED to talk."

Hunter turns around slowly, his face showing irritation.

"Excuse me gentlemen."

Hunter and Seth walk over to the office area in a corner of the garage.

"What happened to Ro-"  
"Let me explain something to you Seth. When I'm talking to someone, you wait until I'm finished. Also, don't call me "dude". Now what do you want?"

"Why did Roman quit?"

Hunter closes the office door and sits on a desk.

"He couldn't handle a small job without breaking down. He came to me saying he didn't want to do this anymore. It didn't feel right to him. I can't force him to be here, so I said see you later."

"You let him walk, just like that?"

"Look, I like Roman. If I didn't, he wouldn't of been here in the first place. But this is a tough life, and if you can't handle it then walk away. He knew the risks going in, although what he saw wasn't in the cards."

Seth rubs his hands across his face, feeling frustrated. Hunter is called over by a mechanic through the office window.

"Look Seth, you want to go talk Roman, I'll send you his address. Do what you got to. Don't take too long though. Remember, you still have a job to do here."

Hunter leaves the office. Seth sits down, checking flight times on his phone.

"One pint of lager coming up."  
Dean sits at a local bar in Stamford with his head down. A male bartender places the lager in front of Dean.

"You alright man?" Asks the bartender.

Dean sits his head up and shoos away the bartender with his hand. Dean guzzles down the entire beer in one go, burps and asks for another. An older man takes a seat next to him. Wearing jeans and a black shirt. Also rocking a gold chain, while chewing on a toothpick.

"Take it easy there friend. Don't wanna kill your liver." The man tells Dean.

"That's fine, I'm already dead on the inside."

The man orders a soda and taps Dean on the shoulder.

"Take my advice. Drowning problems in alcohol isn't the answer. Usually there's a deep rooted issue going on inside of you."

"Thanks for the advice Dr. Phil, but you don't know me."

"Really? You look like the kind of guy that's been to jail before."

"Lucky guess." Dean says in his head.

The bartender returns with the soda and beer. Dean starts to guzzle the entire pint again, but the man stops him halfway. Grabbing Dean's hand and pushing it back down to the bar.

"Look buddy, unless you want this glass upside your head, don't touch me again." Warns Dean.

"All I'm saying, is that I was in your shoes once. Used to drink Vodka for breakfast. It cost me a lot. Friends and family never looked at me the same. However, I had some good people watching my back, and I was able to redeem myself."

Dean stares at the man in deep thought. He looks into his beer, with a feeling of hurt flowing through his body. Regardless of how he felt, it was never going to show.

"I aint got no friends or family." He mutters.

"Sure you do. We all got people that care about us. Take it from the bad guy himself."

The man pats Dean on the shoulder and pays for the soda and beer. He gets up from the bar, and heads to the door with the soda.

"Hey! What's your name?" Dean asks the man.

"Call me Scotty." He says walking out.

Dean goes to finish the beer as his work phone goes off. A solo mission opportunity pops up. Dean decides to take it, as some time away would be good for his head.

Paige catches up to Seth who's heading outside with his bag packed. Still very angry from Dean yelling at her and cracking her tablet.

"So what did Hunter say?" She asks walking with him.

"He didn't give the reason Roman quit, but I got his address, and I'm heading to Florida to go talk to him."

Seth reaches his car, throwing his bag in the backseat.

"You want me to go with you?" She asks.

"No. Most likely Hunter wants you here, and it seemed liked he didn't care if Roman returned at all. Guess I'm the only one who gives a damn."

Seth hops in and starts the car. Paige scurries over the to the window. Seth can see her red, watery eyes behind the glasses.

"I care. Please bring Roman back. At least for you and me."

Seth mouths "he'll try" and drives off.


	14. OPERATION: NO OPERATION

_December 21st, 2011_

 _Stamford, Connecticut_

 _WWE Headquarters_

Dean packs a duffel bag, preparing for his next trip. He's been quiet since yesterday's ordeal. After snapping on Paige, he was silently a hated man at work. Most would turn their heads as Dean walked by, not giving him the time of day. It didn't bother him at all, as he was used to being ignored. Although, a small part of him felt bad about how everything went down. Only a small part. He slings the bag over his shoulder and heads to the elevator. Before pressing the ground floor button, he decides to head to Regal's office to see Paige.

"Hey dude, hold the elevator!" Yells Christian running over, carrying a few boxes.

Dean slides his foot, reopening the doors as Christian jumps in. He drops the boxes and leans against the wall, catching his breath.

"Thanks dude. Fifth floor if you don't mind."

Dean hits the button, looking at Christian's lab coat. Covered in dirt and oil from whatever he was doing.

"I'm shocked you're even talking to me." Says Dean.

"What? Oh, from what happened with Paige. No problems dude. I've seen worse between two employees. At least nobody got stabbed this time."

"Stabbed!?" Said Dean looking surprised.

"That was two years ago. Anyway, I'm sure you guys will kiss and make up. Paige is a cool girl."

"I don't know man, I feel like I fucked up."

The elevator hits the fifth floor. Christian picks his boxes and inches out the elevator.

"You'll be fine. If all else fails, get her a gift. Chicks love gifts. Later dude." Says Christian as the door closes.

Dean shoots the elevator back up, heading to the tenth floor. He gets off and stops just in front of Regal's office.

"Paige I normally don't do this. Nah. Paige, I'm sorry for being a dick. Eh, I'll wing it." He says to himself.

Before knocking on the door, Regal opens it and steps out, closing it behind him. Regal always dressed in suits, and today was no exception.

"What do you want tosser?" Asked Regal in disgust.

Dean squints his eyes, having no idea what he was just called.

"I just came to apologize to Paige." Dean said sincerely (sort of).

"Ms. Bevas wants nothing to do with you at the moment. You hurt her feelings tremendously."

"That's why I'm here to apologize Mr. Bean! Now can you move?"

Regal gives Dean a stern look, folding his arms and tilting his head. Dean rolls his eyes.

"Please?" Dean asks throwing his hands up.

Regal walks off, allowing Dean to walk in. Paige sits at her desk, typing away at a computer. Dean sits on her desk, leaning over. Paige softly pushes his face back, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Hey buddy, looking good today. You smell nice, new perfume?" Dean asks, with a cringe smile.

Paige stays quiet, not acknowledging him at all. Dean kicks his feet, thinking of the right words.

"Hey, I'll pay for your pad...thing. Sorry about the other day. No secret, I'm an asshole."

Dean could see the sour expression on her face. He fucked up big time. Paige gets up from the desk, grabbing her phone and leaving the office. She slams the door behind her, causing Dean to flinch.

 _December 21st, 2011_

 _Tampa Bay, Florida_

 _Lansdale Motel_

Seth wakes up, feeling woozy. This aching migraine that appeared since his flight bothered him way too much. That wasn't going to stop him though. He came here to get his friend back, and he was seeing it through. It was pretty warm in Florida, so Seth was lucky he packed some shorts. He grabs his hoodie on the way out, and hops in his rental car. Riding down the street, Seth soaks in the scenery. It wasn't exactly Miami, but it was nice in its own right. He drove past Roman's house the other day, but no cars were outside and the lights were off. So time to try again today. Hitting a red light, a naked man jumps on Seth's hood and starts air thrusting.

"Guess what day it is bitches! Hump day!" The naked man yelled.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Seth sees two cops running over. The naked man takes off as the cops give chase. Seth laughs and shakes his head. Only in Florida. Seth was able to memorize the directions to Roman's house, considering he was only there yesterday. While pulling up, he sees a woman and little girl walk into the house.

"Must be his wife and daughter." Seth says to himself.

Seth parks across the street and cleans himself up. Even tieing his hair in a ponytail to look extra nice. He jogs up to the front door, jumping on their wooden porch and giving a hard knock. He goes over what to say in his head as the door opens up.

"Hi, my name is-"

Seth sees no one, but looks down to see the little girl in her school uniform. Her tan skin and curly hair was so adorable. Even being the talk of the teachers at school. Seth kneels down to get to her level.

"Hi." She greets, showing her crooked teeth.

"Hello little one, my name is Seth. What's yours?"

"Amelia."

"Hi Amelia, I'm looking for your Dad. I'm a friend of his from work."

"Amelia who are you talking to?" Asks her mom from the kitchen.

"Daddy's friend."

Tasha makes her way to the door. Dressed in traditional female Muslim garb. Tan skin like her daughter and sporting a fresh bob haircut. Seth raises back up to talk to Mrs. Reigns.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"I'm Seth Rollins. I'm Roman's friend from work. Well, his former job anyway."

"Oh yes, the army job. He's told me about a lot of you."

"Good things I hope. Oh, and its actually a private military, but that's not important. I just came to talk to Roman. Do you mind if I come in?"

"No we can stand here and talk. Amelia go do your homework."

Amelia runs off as Tasha folds her arms, giving Seth a face of doubt.

"So uh, I was told Roman quit a few days ago, and he didn't tell any of us. He wasn't answering any of our phone calls, so I came down to talk to him myself." Seth explains.

"Roman told me about what happened. You people sent my husband into a situation where he had to kill a child! I don't know what kind of "private military" you work for, but I don't like it."

What he heard rocked his head even more. Roman wouldn't do something like that. He took a deep breath, choosing his next words carefully. Tasha's face was one of mostly anger, but frustration as well.

"Mrs. Reigns, we at the WWE would ABSOLUTELY NOT advocate the killing of a child. I'm not sure what happened, but the work we do is sacred. I promise you that we are out there fighting the good fight." Seth explains.

"I hear the same words from people that work for the government. Trying to justify senseless killing! I was skeptical of this job at first, but now I can assure you Roman won't be coming back."

"Miss, you don't understa-"

"NO. I don't want to hear it. If you would kindly, stay away from my husband and us."

"Could you just tell me where Rom-"

Tasha slams the door in Seth's face, causing his migraine to split his head in two. He wasn't angry at Tasha, cause anyone in her shoes would feel the same way. Regardless, he still didn't have the full story, and what little he heard from Tasha didn't sound pleasant. Seth slowly makes his way from the porch, as something falls and hits his head. He looks down to see a name tag for Mega Food Market with Roman's name on it. Seth looks up to see Amelia smiling and waving from the window. Seth smiles back, mouthing "thank you" before running back to his car.

"One pound of American cheese. There you go sir, have a nice day." Roman says to a customer.

Roman goes back to work behind the deli counter. Wearing his green polo work shirt and an apron, he finishes up a sandwich order. An awkward looking bald man approaches the counter, wearing a similar shirt to Roman.

"Is my sandwich ready?" Asks the bald man.

"Sure thing Derek."

Roman hands his co-worker the sandwich and calls for the next customer.

"Dude, there you are!" Shouts Seth leaning against the counter.

Roman stands quiet, looking at Seth like a complete stranger. He walks over to a female co-worker and tells her something. He removes his apron and motions Seth to follow him. They sit down at the eating area, near Derek.

"What do you want?" Roman asks, sounding annoyed.

"What do I want? I'm here to find out what happened to you. You up and leave without saying anything, reject any form of communication, and then I hear from your wife that you killed a kid!"

Both men look over to see Derek staring at them, hearing everything Seth just said.

"Its cool Derek, my friend is just crazy." Says Roman laughing.

Derek goes back to his food. Roman's face goes from joke to serious as he leans towards Seth, talking a little quieter.

"First of all, what were you doing talking to my wife? Two, I didn't kill a kid. I killed her dad."

"Huh?"

Roman spends the next 8 minutes explaining his trip to Philadelphia. From meeting Heyman to executing Joey Styles. Seth leans on the table, hands over his mouth, trying to process everything that was told. It all sounded pretty standard until he met Styles.

"That must of been rough dude."

"Yeah. I still think about it. That's why I can't go back man." Confesses Roman.

"But we need you there. There is no Black Cerberus without you!"

"Listen Seth. It was fun while it lasted, but I'm happy here." Says Roman smiling.

"At Mega Food Mart? Bullshit!" Seth replied, smacking the table.

"Its Mega Food Market." Derek whispers out loud.

"Shut up Derek!" Shouts Seth.

Roman puts his hand on Seth' shoulder, telling him to calm down. Derek picks up the rest of his sandwich and awkwardly walks off.

"It's great here man. People are friendly. I make $13 an hour. And I get health benefits."

"You got all of that and more at your old job. Instead of an ugly shirt and fucking Derek!"

"Hey, leave Derek alone man." Roman said calmly.

Seth buries his face in his hands. Unsure of what to say at this point. Roman gets up, ready to go back to work. The tension was felt without anything else being said. But this was something more to Roman. It was about his character. The events of that night are going to stick with him his entire life, and he needed time to move on.

"Seth, I'm not going back. Final answer. Tell everybody I'm sorry and I'll miss them."

Seth rises up from his seat, a sinking feeling dropping in his chest. He and Roman hug and embrace each other.

"Don't lose my number bro. You ever need something, you call me anytime." Says Seth before he lets go.

Roman nods his head and goes back to work, throwing on his apron. Seth stands still for a minute, scratching his face not knowing what to do. He puts his hands in his pockets, looking at the floor for a couple of seconds. He slowly walks to the front door, passing Derek who's drinking a soda. Seth smacks the soda from Derek's hand before leaving the store.


	15. OPERATION: PUNK GOES POP PT 1

_December 22nd, 2011_

 _Lafayette, Louisiana_

 _The Velvet Showroom_

Dean walks into the club, dressed for a night out. Going out of his way to wear a white dress shirt, loafers and even comb his hair back. He kept his jeans on though. Alicia recommended slacks, but he said hell no to that.

The Velvet Showroom was more of a music bar, but the high profile celebrities that perform there earned it a club status. A Tribe Called Quest being one of the more popular acts. Dean leans against the wall, as a band prepares on stage. The place was pretty packed. Full of young and old people having a good time on a Thursday night. A couple walks in arm and arm, followed by a larger man. They take a seat near the back, just a few feet away from Dean. He darts his eyes over, scoping them without being obvious.

"The big guy is clearly a bodyguard, but who's the pair he's watching over?" He wonders.

A black female just under six feet takes the stage. Her dark brown skin, shaved head and African garb showed a little about herself. She took the mic and spoke with a Cajun accent.

"I hope everyone has enjoyed the show so far. We have a lot of up and coming musicians performing here, and they're all grateful for everyone coming. Before the final act comes on, enjoy a small instrumental piece from our local band, The Job Squad."

She exits the stage as the band plays smooth jazz. The hostess makes her way over to the couple who just came in, talking to them like old friends. A few minutes later, the hostess makes her way over to Dean.

"You must be Mr. Ambrose. You work for the WWE correct?"

"Yeah. Easy to assume you're Imani?"

"Yes. We'll be able to talk after the show. As for now, feel free to have a few drinks on me."

Dean smiles like no one ever has made him before. He heads to the bar rubbing his hands. The woman with the bodyguard bumps into Dean as she walks by.

"Sorry man."

Dean stays quiet, looking her up and down. Her colorful dress gave him a headache. The mix of purple, blue, pink, and white was a walking seizure ready to happen. What threw Dean off was the updo ponytail. That looks stupid.

"Don't sweat it."

He hops on a bar stool and orders five beers. As the band finishes, Imani retakes the stage.

"One more round of applause for The Job Squad!"

The band waves as they make their way off stage. A DJ sets up behind them.

"I'm so glad to have this woman here tonight. A friend of mine going back over a decade. Since then she's become one of the biggest music sensations in the world. For her to come to our small town is a treat for all of us. Please give it up for pop icon, BAYLEY!"

Dean chokes on his beer, doing a double take. The crowd goes insane with applause. Bayley runs on stage, hugging her best friend. She waves to everyone with the biggest white toothed smile one could imagine. Dean kicks back, finally getting to see what Paige made a big deal out of. The DJ hits the music, sending Bayley into her set. She does five songs. The song "Color Coded" (an 80's retro pop song) actually got Dean to bob his head. Maybe it was just the alcohol.

"I want to thank you all for coming out tonight. I appreciate and love all of you!" She says blowing out kisses.

After the club closes up, Imani and Dean sit down at a table to discuss why he's here.

"Normally I wouldn't do this, but my club is in trouble and I'm desperate for help." Said Imani.

"Whatever the problem is, I can take care of it." Replied Dean.

"Recently I've had a few problems with a corporate stooge trying to tear down my club. He wanted to buy it at first, but after I refused, he said he would take action. I went to the police, but they claimed I need evidence."

"So what did he do?"

"Nothing yet. But I fear he possibly could."

Dean leans back in his chair, looking upset.

"Look lady, I didn't come all the way out here because you assume shit. Either you give me a reason to hurt someone or I'm going home."

Bayley comes over and sits down, smoking a cigarette. She yanks the ponytail from her head and slumps over the table. Dean waves away the smoke from his face.

"This the guy you hired to deal with that mob boss?"

Bayley's voice sounded deeper than earlier. Dean sits quietly, unsure what to make of her.

"He's not a mob boss. Just a man with money and lackeys who thinks he's going to muscle my business. His name is Damien Sandow. Dean, if you can stay a few days, I'm sure you'll see what I'm talking about. He's cunning, but also very brutal."

Bayley's boyfriend and bodyguard make their way over.

"How you doing pal. I'm Luther." Her boyfriend greets, offering a handshake to Dean.

Luther was Mexican America's hottest TV star. A clean cut guy with a Spanish accent that could make any panties drop. Being with Bayley made them an instant power couple. Dean yawns, completely ignoring Luther. Dean doesn't trust guys with greasy, slick back hair. More cigarette smoke drifts in Dean's face.

"Hey Booboo, you mind smoking somewhere else? You're giving me cancer just looking at you."

Bayley shoots him a look like she's offended. She takes a huge drag, and blows a gigantic cloud in Dean's direction. Dean closes his eyes, smiling and shaking his head.

"Luther right? My man, if you don't mind, control your hoe."

"Excuse me?" Said Bayley with a sour tone.

Luther and Imani try to talk everyone down. Her bodyguard gets ready for a jump off.

"Why don't you head back to the Gap where you bought that outfit." Bayley demands, shooing him away.

Dean starts laughing. Very amused by the attitude she showed. Turns out this pop icon was nothing more than a diva. He couldn't wait to tell Paige. He looks around the club, under his shoulder, inside a cup, and continues until Bayley stops him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to see who the fuck you think you're talking to." Dean retorts folding his hands.

The room goes completely quiet. Everyone feeling a little awkward. Dean never backed down from anyone, and it wasn't gonna start with a singer. Bayley gives a half smile and puts out her cigarette. She gets up from the table and adjusts herself.

"I'll call you later Imani."

Dean trips her, making her stumble. Her bodyguard goes to attack, but Bayley stops him.

"See you later Booboo." Said Dean as they leave.

"I'm sorry about my friend. She can be a bit-"

"Of a bitch?" Dean finishes.

"I wasn't going to say that, but sure. Anyway, I hope this doesn't hurt our arrangement."

"It's fine lady. As long as you pay me."

"Good. I'll call you tomorrow when I hear something."

They shake hands and Dean leaves the club. As he walks out, he notices a car parked across the street with two men inside. Dean doesn't look at them, but has them in his sights as he walks off. With Dean out of the way, the two men step out of the car and walk up the bar. Imani is locking up the doors as they approach her. One skinny with a buzz cut, and the other chubby with a bald head and goatee.

"Ms. Nakeo, our boss had us come over and see if you reconsidered his offer." Asks the skinny one with the buzz cut.

Imani turns around with a knife in her hand, pointing it at them. The thugs could see her hand shaking. The one with the bald head grabs her by the face and presses her against the door. The skinny guy takes the knife.

"Ms. Nakeo, we don't have to play nice."

The sounds of clunking metal throw everyone off. The thugs turn around to see Dean jumping on the hood of their car.

"Hey, get the hell off our car! Are you stupid!" Yells the skinny one.

"Make me!" Dean shouts back, still jumping.

The bald one throws Imani to the ground and makes his way over to Dean. Dean bounces off the car and kicks the bald one in the face, dropping him to the ground. The skinny one attacks, throwing a weak punch. Dean easily dodges it, grabbing skinny's wrist and breaking it. While skinny falls to the ground, Dean goes over to help Imani.

"You alright?"

"Yes Mr. Ambrose. I'm fine." She replies brushing herself off.

"Call me Dean and get yourself a gun."

The thugs shout nonsense and threats as they drive off. Imani offers Dean a ride to his hotel, which he happily accepts. On the way there, Imani finally convinces Dean what Sandow is capable of.

"You shouldn't be scared of a couple of creeps like that, but I'll talk to my people and see if I can get anything on Sandow." Says Dean getting out the car.

After Dean is dropped off, he heads to his room, checking his messages. Still hasn't heard back from Paige. He kicks off his shoes and hops in bed. Staring at the ceiling, he ponders what that Irish chick is doing right now.

Across town, the thugs pull up to a large house in a secluded area, mostly surrounded by trees. Inside is some of the finest furniture one could buy. Animal rugs, suede and leather all around. What a place to be in. Damien Sandow sits in a leather armchair. Wearing a silk blue robe, playing with a rubix cube. The two thugs stumble in, looking defeated.

"I take it things didn't go too well?" Asks Sandow.

"We had her ready to break, but some guy snuck up on us. He was definitely trained." Says the skinny one.

"Yeah, but we can get her tomorrow. Don't worry about it." Said the bald one.

Sandow gets up from his chair and walks over to his liquor cabinet. He pours a glass of red wine, staring down the failures before him. You get what you pay for, even though money was no problem.

"Who said I was worried? No matter, just takes a new plan."

Sandow sips slowly, thinking about the next move. He figured it was time for his plan B.

"So she went and got professional help. I figured this was a possibility. Follow me gentlemen." Said Sandow walking to the back of the house.

Everyone walks out to the backyard. A half moon shining high as the three walk through a trail of roses and blossom trees. Sandow takes a seat on a bench and sips his wine. A tall man with tan skin, wearing black tactical gear and a skull mask walks up behind Sandow, holding a sub machine gun.

"Mr. Sandow, watch your back!" Shouts the bald one.

Sandow lets out a small chuckle.

"Please, this is my heavy hitter for the tougher jobs I need taken care of. Meet Top Gun!"

The two thugs stare in awe and confusion. Not sure wether they should run or ask questions.

"Top Gun, why don't you show these lower life forms your expertise." Sandow commands.

In all of two seconds, Top Gun shoots both thugs, point blank in the head. The gun smoke barely clearing before the bodies hit the ground. Sandow stands up clapping.

"Bravo! Bravo! Magnificent! Mr. Gun you truly are a man of your craft."

Top Gun tucks away his gun. His muscular and hairy arms flexing through his gear. Gun grabs both bodies by their collars and drag them towards a large hole behind some bushes. He dumps them in and starts to fill the grave with dirt. Sandow walks over swirling his glass.

"Top Gun, this situation will require precision. Ms. Nakeo obviously wont give in, but we can hurt her in different ways. It seems she's good friends with the singer Bayley. She's having an outdoor concert in a few days in New Orleans. Would you be so kind as to go that concert, and "make it rain" per say?"

Top Gun fills the rest of the grave and spikes the shovel in ground. He looks at Sandow and nods his head.


	16. OPERATION: PUNK GOES POP PT 2

_December 24th, 2011_

 _Lafayette, Louisiana_

 _The Velvet Showroom_

"Mommy, no! Please, I don't wanna go in the basement! Mommy please."

A short and dingy looking brunette drags a young Dean across the floor. Kicking and pleading with all of his might, he begs for mercy. She opens the door and tosses in Dean. He clings to the top step before falling all the way down and tries to crawl to the door. He gets his hand through as she closes the door, smashing his hand. Dean screams in pain as his mom slams the basement door. The loud bang wakes up Dean, who's asleep on a bus.

"Fuck me."

Dean hops off the bus, wiping crust from his eyes. The sun had barely broken dawn and he was already up. He'd been escorting Imani to and from the club since the incident. Its been quiet since then. As quiet as it gets for Christmas Eve. Dressed in the usual jeans and t-shirt, he makes his way to the club. Imani is outside smoking, wearing a beautiful blue African dress complemented by a denim jacket.

"Sup."

"Good morning Dean. Aren't you cold?"

It was chillier than usual, but Dean didn't seem fazed by it.

"Don't worry about me. I've been in jail cells much colder than this." He says leaning against the wall.

"To each their own. Thank you for coming this early. I just wanted to check on the Showroom before we head off."

"Where we going?"

"Bayley's concert is tonight. Have you forgotten?"

Imani opens the door and they head inside to warm up. Imani checks around while Dean takes a seat, looking through his phone. No one has made contact with him besides Hunter, giving him a file on Sandow. Dean didn't necessarily care, but it felt nice when people asked how he was doing. Now he can't even get a good morning. Dean leans back in the chair thinking about his dream. He hasn't seen his parents in years. Maybe they're dead. Imani comes from the back with an envelope, handing it to Dean.

"Here is your payment. I apologize for taking so much of your time, I just don't know what to do."

"It's alright. I'm on my job's time, not mine. I just heard back from my boss too. I got a little bit of info on Sandow. He's an underground trader. A big name on the black market. A man who likes only the finest things. There were some killings with his name involved, but nothing stuck. Dude has a lot of stroke."

"So we can't do anything?!" She asks angrily.

"Look, I know this place is popular, but not so much to a point where you should get killed."

"The Showroom has been around for 50 years, making it a landmark in Lafayette. Sandow only wants it for his personal interests, not for the love of music and people. Who knows what he would do to this place." She explains.

"So why not just give him the damn place? Is it really worth dying over? I've seen guys die over a pack of Ramen Noodles, but still."

Imani sits down next to Dean. She grabs his hands and makes eye contact.

"Dean, let me ask you a serious question. If there was something that you really cared for, something you could not give up no matter what, something that would break your heart to the point that you died without it, would you die for it?"

Dean looks into Imani's brown eyes, almost staring into her soul. Seeing the true love she had for the business, and feeling the warmth in her hands. Raw human emotion. The memories of meeting Seth and Roman, Paige constantly bugging him, Hunter teaching him the way, all ran through his head. Laughing and joking with them, having the family he never had. He slumps over, burying his face in his hands.

"Dean are you alright?" Imani asks concerned.

"I fucked up. I let everyone around me walk away."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I was a kid, no one gave a damn about me. For over 20 years I fought and bled to stay alive. I take this job and all of that starts to change. Then Roman...he up and leaves without saying anything. It hurt all over again. Then I pushed everyone away."

Dean was angry. Clenching his fists and seething with hate and sadness. Never pulling his face from the ground.

"It's okay Dean, you can let it out."

"NO!" He yells, springing up from his chair.

Imani jumps back at first, but eases a little. Dean paces back and forth, knocking himself in the head.

"I can't let them see me like this. They CAN'T see me like this. I CAN'T LET THEM SEE ME WEAK!" He screams while beating his chest.

Imani slowly inches over, unsure of what he might do. She sees the heartbreak in his eyes and consoles Dean, placing his head on her shoulder. He considers pulling back, but instead wraps his arms around her, accepting the love he was never shown. His heart aching while he embraced the kind woman before him.

 _December 24th, 2011_

 _Stamford, Connecticut_

 _WWE Headquarters_

Seth sits in an office finishing his last bit of paperwork. Running around and shooting guns was the fun part, this was the part no one wanted to do. The building was quiet. Most of the employees were home, the others taking care of small business before Christmas Day. Alicia walks into the office with a long gift box.

"Here's that suit you wanted. Merry Christmas."

Seth peeks into the box and a grin slides across his face. His gives Alicia a hug and cheek kiss.

"Thanks. Merry Christmas to you too. Got any plans?" He asks peeking at the suit again.

"Might spend some time with the hubby, get drunk. Ya know, the usual." She replied.

"Haha, I hear that. Well enjoy yourself."

Alicia heads out, but pokes her head back in remembering something.

"Oh yeah, Paige was looking for you too. Said she had a gift."

"Thanks."

Seth files up his papers and drops them off at Hunter's door. He walks past Billy Gunn, giving him a fist bump and wishing him a Merry Christmas. After getting off the elevator, he gets a text from Roman saying MC. Seth texts him back and heads to Regal's office. Paige is inside working like its any other day.

"Pay, Alicia said you wanted to see me?"

"Pay? Usually we bang before we give each other pet names." She says laughing.

Paige reaches into her desk and pulls out a small box. Seth is hesitant to take it, leaving Paige confused.

"You don't want my gift?"

"Sure I do, but I didn't get you anything. I just feel bad about that."

"I didn't ask you to get me anything. Stop being a prude and take it. Merry Christmas."

Seth takes the box and unwraps it. He takes off the lid to find a pair of shiny dog tags with his name imprinted in them. Shining bright as he dangles them.

"Awesome."

"Yup, that's real silver. I had got Roman and Dean a pair, but they're not here so." She says shrugging her shoulders.

Seth grabs her out her seat. Lifting and swinging her around. Kissing her all over the face.

"Ew, don't slobber on me."

Seth puts her down as she wipes her face off. Seth puts on his dog tags, tucking them into his shirt. Paige reaches in and pulls them back out.

"Oh no mister, you're gonna show those off!"

"Okay "mom". So what you got planned for tomorrow?" Seth asks sitting on the desk.

Paige's face slowly goes from joy to blank as she sits back down.

"Nothing. Regal invited me to his house, but I've been there the past 4 years. It's getting kind of awkward with his wife."

"No family plans at all?"

Paige rests her chin in her hand. Seth could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

"Are you and your family on bad terms or something?" He asked cautiously.

"Kind of. It's a long story and I don't want to ruin the mood. Long story short, that's not an option, and hasn't been an option the past 7 years."

"So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Don't know. Might make a TV dinner, watch some reality TV and chill with my fish." She tells him, sounding depressed.

Seth often wondered if she exaggerated her loneliness. She had to have some friends right. I guess that was a topic for another day.

"Okay. Merry Christmas then."

"Merry Christmas Seth."

Seth gets up, ready to leave. He stops at the door, thinking twice before turning back around.

"Hey Pay."

"Yeah?"

"Listen, I'm going to see my mom in California. You can come with me if you want." Seth offers.

Paige eyes light up like they always do when she hears good news.

"Really!"

"Sure, it's just gonna be my mom and a few relatives. I'm sure she would love the company."  
"Yay!"

Paige grabs all of her stuff and runs out the door.  
"Come on, move your ass!" She yells from down the hall.

Seth laughs as he closes Regal's door behind him.

 _Over in New Orleans, Louisiana..._

Imani and Dean pull up to Carver Park later that evening. Carver park wasn't huge, but it was enough to get a stage and a bunch of people to watch a show in there.

"Hey uh, about what happened earlier..."

"It's okay. That stays between us." Said Imani patting his shoulder.

They get out the car and head to the back of the stage area. Bayley is taking pictures and signing autographs with VIP guests. Bayley is decked out in a gold and white ensemble, looking as dashing as ever. Imani heads off to the bathroom while Dean kicks back. He gives Paige a call, hoping to seriously apologize. He gets the machine, so decides to leave a message.

"Hey Paige, I uh, had a lot of time to think about what I did. My head has been a mess since then, and that half ass apology didn't make it better. So when, or if, you listen to this, just know I'm gonna make it up to you. I promise."

He hangs up just as Bayley finishes her last picture.

"Thanks for coming guys. I love you and hope you enjoy the show!" She says smiling and waving.

After the last fan is gone she drops the smile and drags herself over to Dean.

"What's up Booboo?" Asks Dean grinning.

"Kill me."

She slumps in a chair and lights up a cigarette.

"You don't look like you enjoy this very much." Said Dean.

"I don't. In fact, I hate this shit. All this cute and cuddly nonsense is so not my scene."

"So why do it?"

"Cause a bitch needs to make money that's why!"

Dean starts laughing up a storm. He liked Bayley even more now than he did the first time.

"Is Bayley even your real name?"

"It's my middle name. Tanya Bayley Flores."

He and Bayley get to talking, as she opens up a little more. Bayley is more of a laid back type of girl. Playing video games, watching basketball, even getting into burping contests with her brothers. The whole Bayley character was the creation of her little sister. She wanted to be a singer, but Bayley was the one who could actually sing. Dean knew most celebrities weren't what they portrayed in public, but this was a pleasant surprise. Imani makes her way back from the bathroom.

"Hey Bayley. You looking good today."  
"Hey sis. Same to you."

"Where's Luther?"

"He headed home a little early. I said I'll meet him for the holiday after this show."

A man wearing a headset comes over. Bayley is needed for a sound check. She's off as Dean and Imani walk around the park. They get to know each other a lot more. Dean opens up about his childhood and his parents. His mom being a drug addict and his father being her dealer. Making Dean feel more comfortable than anyone has in a while.

Imani told him about her struggles with the Showroom. It was originally a comedy club, but Imani's father bought it out. After he died, it was passed on to her. Due to his inexperience running a business, the Showroom was losing money, and she was in a position to be homeless. Thankfully Bayley loaned her enough money to keep going. Eventually Imani was able to turn things around.

A couple hours later, fans pile in and the show kicks off. The crowd chant Bayley's name, creating an echo heard from a mile away. Bayley hits the stage as the crowd goes nuts.

"HELLO NEW ORLEANS! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! ARE YOU READY TO PARTY!"

The crowd agree in an uproar of cheers applause.

"ALRIGHT, LETS DO IT!"

The music hits and Bayley goes off full steam ahead. As the show goes on, a black van pulls up a few yards away. Top Gun parks and goes to the back of the van. He loads an AR-15 rifle and his SMG. He tucks a knife in his boot and tightens his gloves. He gets on one knee and does a small prayer. Taking a huge breath, and exits the van to head towards the ongoing concert.


	17. OPERATION: PUNK GOES POP PT 3

_December 24th, 2011_

 _New Orleans, Louisiana_

 _Carver Park_

 _*bang* *bang* *bang*_

Screams and gunshots rang throughout the park as several bodies hit the grass. The music stops as everyone runs around to escape the park. From the back of the stage, Dean looks among the crowd, trying to find the source of the shots.

 _*bang* *bang*_

"Shit!"

Dean tells Imani to get to safety as he jumps into the crowd. He was without a firearm because of the security measures, but he had to do something. Dean could see the man in tactical gear from where he was standing.

"EVERYBODY STAY LOW AND KEEP MOVING!" Dean shouts, pushing people out the way.

Top Gun shoots a man trying to pull his friend to safety, killing him. A couple of security guards shoot at Gun, hitting him in the back. Gun switches to his SMG, and lets off the entire magazine. Both security guards are hit. One getting shot in the neck, the other in the leg and chest. As Gun reloads, Dean tackles him from behind.

They both hit the ground. Top Gun dropping his Ar-15, but keeping a grip on the SMG. Dean climbs on top of Gun, reaching for the SMG. Both men roll around struggling to pry it from each others hands. Gun's physique is a little too much for Dean, pulling it in towards himself. Gun manages to let off a few shots with one hitting Dean in the head. Dean falls over and lays limp on the ground.

"OH MY GOD!" Screams Imani from the distance.

Bayley screams to her friend to get in the car. Frozen in shock, Bayley's security picks up Imani and drags her away.

"NO! GET OFF ME! WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM! PLEASE GOD NO!"

Imani is tossed into the back seat. Bayley holds her friend, who's shaking and crying in disbelief. Bayley's eyes are red and watery, trying to block everything out. The driver pulls off as more gunshots ring in the distance.

Top Gun shoots a couple more security guards before heading back to the van. Dean slowly opens his eyes, seeing the dead bodies and chaos around him.

"How the hell am I alive?" He wonders while feeling his head.

The bullet just grazed him. Leaving a big scratch on the upper right side of his forehead. Blood leaking down to his right eye. Dean surveys the area, noticing Top Gun making a break for it. He gets to his feet and grabs a couple of pistols from the dead security. Tucking one in the back of his pants and cocking the other one.

"You aint getting away as long as I'm breathing asshole." Dean mutters while running to the van.

Gun pulls off without noticing Dean. Dean runs as fast as he possibly could, channeling his inner Yusain Bolt. Catching up to the van, Dean jumps onto the back. Holding on to the door handle and barely balancing his feet on the bumper. Gun drives for half a mile up the road, picking up speed as he crosses a bridge. Gun swerves what little traffic there is, making Dean hold on for dear life. A speed bump causes Dean to almost lose his grip. One foot slips off, dragging on the ground while Dean tries to open the back door.

"Fuck, its locked! Plan B!"

Hanging off the door, Dean shoots out both back tires. The van rolls another 5 feet on the bridge before the tires burst and the rims hit the ground. Gun loses control while trying to swerve traffic. Gun crashes into the side of the bridge, unknowingly knocking Dean off. Dean hits the ground rolling, dropping the pistol, tearing his clothes and scratching up his arms and legs. The small amount of traffic stops behind the crash. People getting out their cars to see the destruction.

"GET OUT OF HERE! HE'S ARMED! GET BACK IN YOUR CARS AND GO!" Dean screams from the ground.

Gun kicks open the door, slightly limping out the driver's seat. A large amount of blood on his arm and under the mask. He reloads his Ar-15 and starts shooting. People scream and duck behind their cars. Dean rolls to cover behind the van, reaching for the extra pistol he tucked away. He checks the clip, only seeing three bullets.

"Better make this count."

Dean peeks from cover, seeing Gun heading for the civilians. Possibly to steal a car for an escape. Dean takes aim and shoots Gun in his left calf. Gun falls to one knee and turns around. Dean shoots again, hitting Gun in his right hand. Gun uses his left hand to shoot in Dean's direction. A bright light flashes in Top Gun's face, as a car rolls up and runs him over.

"Holy fuck!" Yells the driver of the car.

It gets quiet and no one makes any sudden movements. Dean comes from behind cover and limps over to Top Gun. Dean kicks his body a few times to confirm his death. Gun a bloody mess from the hit. Dean turns his sore body to the driver who ran Gun over. An old Asian man sat in the car looking horrified.

"Good job buddy." Dean shouts, giving a thumbs up.

People start shouting prompting Dean to turn back around. Top Gun is slowly getting to his feet. His body a total wreck, but he's still moving. Dean is shocked, seeing the killer's eyes through the cracked mask he wore. Bloody and beaten, Top Gun makes it to his feet. He slowly creeps over to Dean, who's still shocked by Gun's resurrection.

"Is this guy the fucking terminator?!"

Dean throws up his fists, ready to fight. Just before making it to Dean, Gun drops to his knees. Breathing heavily, he uses his fingers to motion Dean towards him. Dean hesitantly moves toward Gun.

"Si...ow." Gun murmurs.

"What?"

Gun motions Dean once again to come closer. Dean crouches next to Gun, leaning over.

"Sandow." He murmurs again before dropping dead to the ground.

Dean collapses on his back, staring at the cold night sky. Out of energy and beat down. The smell of gasoline and blood burning his nose. A full moon is out, and he spent Christmas Eve chasing a shooter. Police sirens can be heard in the distance, as people surround Dean and Gun.

A couple of hours later, Dean sits in the local hospital. After the police got their questions in, he was bandaged up and left to rest. Although he kept the reveal about Sandow to himself. With his work phone destroyed in the chase, and his personal at the motel, he hasn't made contact with anyone from work. He could imagine their reactions after seeing that shit on the news. Other than that, his head was in shambles. He sat on the side of the bed just thinking. Seeing those people laid out on the ground. The cries and screams of the ones running for their lives. He'd seem something similar during a couple of prison riots, but those were criminals.

"He's right in here." Says a doctor from the hallway.

Imani and Bayley enter the room in tears. They both hug Dean while crying.

"Ow, ow, ow. Still injured."

Both women apologize as they let him go.

"I can't believe you're alive." Imani cries out.

"You had us in a wreck." Bayley added, clutching her chest.

Dean hops off the bed and starts putting his battered clothes on.

"What are you doing?" Asks Bayley.

"I need a drink. They're not gonna give me one in here." Dean replied quietly.

"You can't leave in your current condition!" Said Imani.

"Watch me."

The doctors try to stop Dean as he leaves, but he gently pushes them to the side. This wasn't his first rodeo, and the injuries he has now were bug bites compared to his previous fights. Bayley signs off, telling them to send any of Dean's medical bills to her manager. They escort Dean to Imani's car and head back to Lafayette. Dean sleeps on Bayley's lap in the backseat while Imani drives. The clock on the radio saying 1:03 AM.

"Did you call Luther?" Asks Imani.

"Yeah, I let him know I'm fine."

"I still can't believe what happened. One of the worst experiences of my life."

"I know. All of those people. What kind of monster would do this?"

Dean could hear them, but stayed silent. After stopping by the motel to grab Dean's bags, they drive to Imani's home. Imani and Bayley carry Dean on their shoulders into the house and drop him on the couch.

"Thanks girls."

"Don't worry about it. You're a hero." Said Imani.

"Don't feel like one."

Everybody gets settled in, trying to relax. Christmas music playing to get everyone comfortable. Imani and Dean are on the couch and Bayley kicks back in a recliner, smoking a cigarette. Food and wine along the table. Imani changes to a nightgown. Bayley to a tank top and night shorts. Dean chills out in sweat pants, drinking a bottle of whiskey. He's shirtless, showing all the cuts and wounds from his body. Some fresh and others old.

"Why do you look like Frankenstein?" Asks Bayley.

"Prison mostly. Other cuts coming from bar fights, accidents, and my parents."

"Parents?"

"What can I say. Papa was a douche and my mom needed one."

"I'm just glad to have you guys with me tonight. I know this is a shitty Christmas, but at least we made it back safely, and that son of a bitch is dead." Said Imani.

"I'll drink to that." Says Dean raising the bottle.

After ending the night on somewhat of a high, Dean sleeps on the couch. Imani went to bed in her room. Its all quiet, until Bayley is heard vomiting in the bathroom.

"You alright Booboo?" Dean asks from the couch.

"Can you bring me some water?"

Dean sleepily wanders into the kitchen and back to the bathroom with the water. Handing it to her as she leans on the toilet.

"Drink too much?"

"Yeah. Trying to clear my head. Ended up making it worse. Help me up."

Dean brings her to her feet. She leans against Dean to hold her balance, knocking Dean a little off his balance.

"Sorry." She says laughing.

Feeling a little dizzy, she grabs Dean's waist to support herself. She looks up at his face, saying nothing.

"What?" He asks.

She pulls in his head, kissing him. Dean obliges, wrapping his arms around her. He sticks his fingers through her shorts and panties, dropping them to her ankles. He picks her up, putting her on the sink. She uses her feet to drop Dean's sweat pants, then wrapping her legs around him, bringing him in closer. He lifts her tank top to get her breasts out, then they go to town.

Dean looks at himself in the mirror. Another crop of thoughts running through his head while Bayley softly moans. How did they get here? Was it mindless self indulgence? Loneliness? A small sense of security? Or a half drunken one night stand? Whatever it was, it was distracting him from what should be the highlight of his year.

They redress and Bayley is off to bed while Dean cleans up their mess. Finishing up, he checks on Bayley who's fast asleep. He walks to Imani's room and peeks in the door. Also sleeping, perfect. Dean gets dressed in some fresh clothes. While tying his boots, he sees a wooden lion mask on Imani's wall. An interesting choice of decor. He grabs that, a hooded jacket, and Imani's keys before heading out the door.

Across town, the sun just cracks the sky as dawn begins. Shining a bit of light through Sandow's bedroom window. He lays asleep in bed with a young blonde. One he met after a night of partying. An alarm goes off playing "Holly Jolly Christmas". With the alarm waking her up, she crawls over Sandow and shuts it off. She fully opens her eyes to see the hooded Dean in the lion mask. Sitting in a chair, quietly at the end of the bed. She opens her mouth, but Dean points a gun at her.

"Scream and you die. Wake him up." Dean commands.

She hastily shakes Sandow, causing him to wake up angry.

"What do you want woman? Oh." He says noticing the masked Dean.

"Lets take a ride."

Dean pistol whips the woman, knocking her out and taking Sandow hostage. Only in his underwear, Sandow is thrown in the trunk while he curses. Dean starts the car and cuts on the radio, hearing about last night's shooting and the altercation on the bridge afterwards.

 **"...and the suspect who has yet to be identified, was chased down to the Ritten Bridge by a man who is believed to work for the FBI. His identity was kept a secret by police. Witnesses say the man was helped by a citizen, who ran over the shooter while attempting to make an escape..."**

"I don't work for the damn FBI."

Dean cuts off the radio, getting close to where he was going. Dean pulls over and opens the trunk. Sandow kicks in self defense, screaming for help. Dean smacks him a few times with the pistol and yanks him out the trunk. Sandow looks around, seeing he's in the famous Louisiana bayou. A horrible thought runs across his head.

"Oh god no."

"Start walking!" Demands Dean pressing the gun to Sandow's head.

Sandow begs for a swift death as they walk towards the water. He wasn't afraid to die, but he knew what was coming. Dean stays quiet, only pressing Sandow forward. Sandow could see the green, scaled tails gliding through the dirty water.

"Please. Just shoot me now. Don't do this to me! I'll give you anything you want. Just not like this! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

Dean still doesn't say a word, but shoots Sandow in the shoulder and kicks him into the pond.

"FEEDING TIME!" Dean yells.

Smelling blood in the water, the alligators make their way over. Stuck between a rock and a hard place, Sandow flails around and tries to climb back onto land. Dean kicks him back in as the gator's surround him. Dean watches in sick pleasure as Sandow is ripped apart by the gators.

"That is fucking nasty. Better hurry back."

Imani sits up in bed, the sun shining bright on Christmas day. After freshening up in the bathroom, she goes to check on her friends. Bayley is snoring in the recliner, but Dean is gone. She runs over to the couch, alarmed by his absence.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

Dean walks in from the kitchen. Back in his sweat pants and holding juice.

"Oh thank goodness. Just making sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, and you're out of juice."

Later that day, Bayley and Imani drop Dean off at the airport. Bayley's security guard is driving just to be safe. The guard drops them at the door to say their farewells while he spins around the area. Bayley hugs Dean and whispers in his ear.

"What happens in Louisiana, stays in Louisiana."

"Gotcha Booboo. By the way, can I ask a favor?"

After asking, Bayley lets go so Imani can say her goodbyes. She looks a little upset as she looks down at the ground. Preparing herself for what to say.

"Everything alright?" He asks concerned

"Yes, its just. Dean, I must say I got a lot more than I bargained for when you came around."

"Usually when people say that I leave in handcuffs." Dean jokes.

"Well I guess this is an exception. I met you as a hired hand, but you're leaving as a dear friend. Dean you will always be welcome to my home, and the Velvet Showroom. Call me if you ever need someone to talk to as well. I can always make time for a hero."

"I promise you I aint no hero. But thanks."

They both hug and she whispers in Dean's ear.

"I heard Damien Sandow went missing this morning. His girlfriend took a blow to the head and doesn't remember anything. What's the chances of that happening?"

"About 0 to nothing to do with me." He whispers back.

"Thank you Dean."

Dean heads to his flight to get settled in. The amount of paperwork for this one is gonna be brutal. He pulls out his personal phone which is blown up with messages and missed calls from Paige, Seth and Hunter. Even Roman made a call. Dean's heart eased a lot, coming to the realization that there are people that care about him.

Even then, what happened out here is gonna stick with him forever. He realized more than ever why his job important. Dean tells himself that now is the time to become a better man. In the meantime, its time to relax. He puts on headphones and turns on a Youtube playlist of Bayley's music. Nah screw that. How about a little Alter Bridge.


	18. OPERATION: BANK STATEMENT

_December 26th, 2011_

 _Tampa Bay, Florida_

 _Mega Food Market_

With the biggest holiday of the year gone, everything is back to normal for the time being. All of the adults who spent their mandatory day off spending time with family, or alone,were dragging themselves back to work. Roman being one of them. Standing in the cooler taking stock of meat and cheese. He checks his phone to see a missed call and text from Dean. Simply saying "call me man" .

While writing a list, his deli co-worker Temlin walks in. Temlin was a kid from Belgium who came to America through a foreign exchange program 3 years ago. He loved the country so much he moved here when he turned 19. A real happy-go-lucky, blonde and blue eyed wonder.

"Hey Rome, we got any more Provolone? Hey that rhymes!"

"Yeah, third rack on the middle shelf." Roman responds, sounding tired.

"Come on man, perk up! You're usually more energized than that!"

"Sorry Temlin, I'm just not feeling it right now. I got a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

Roman never told anyone at the market about his previous job. Unsure of how anyone would react to it. Last thing he wanted were people asking questions about traveling the world and killing people. Yeah it sounds cool, but not everyone thinks that way.

"Temlin, can you keep a secret?" Roman asks leaning forward.

"Sure man."

"I used to work for a private military. I spent almost a year there with this entire network of people. Me and two other guys were trained to take special missions that required us to kill marked targets or rescue people. We went all over the U.S. and it was incredible. The thing is I miss it, and I need to talk about it to someone. Cause my wife wants to send me to a therapist and I don't want that. What do you think?"

Temlin stands silent, his mouth turned sideways and one eyebrow raised. A few seconds pass before he bursts out laughing. Falling over and holding his sides. Roman shakes his head and walks out the cooler. He didn't consider the fact that no one would believe him. Why would they? If anything, it makes him sounds like a middle aged loser who made up stories to compensate for his average life.

Roman goes through the motions during the rest of his shift. The same thoughts lingering in the back of his head. Honest work was better than dodging bullets, and it was best for his wife and daughter. He was closer to home, but made less money. He worked more days then before, but was safe where he was. To top it all off, since he paid the rest of his mortgage, the big checks he made in his short time in WWE were little to nothing now. Both pros and cons to each side. Maybe he should be happy he even had the chance to do the cool stuff you only see in movies. Towards the end of the night, Roman cleans the equipment as Temlin packs up.

"See you later James Bond." Temlin jokes before leaving.

Roman serves the last few customers and heads to the break room. Flopping on the couch to gaze at the ceiling. A female cashier walks by on the way out, noticing his blank stare.

"You alright?" She asks.

Roman blinks a few times, coming out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine, thanks Marissa."

"You know, we appreciate you a lot here. I've been in this business long enough to know when someone hates their job."

"I-I don't hate my job. I just miss my old one."

"Oh yeah, Temlin told me about your job as a government spy. Or something like that."

"That's not even what I sai-, just forget it. I'll see you later."

Roman heads out in frustration, walking through the chilly night in his denim jacket. It was a long way home, but the air was therapeutic. Staring at the ground while walking, thinking about the WWE. Every time he thinks about it, the cries of that child start up again. He smacks himself in the head trying to knock the cries away. As he crosses the street still looking down, headlights flash in his eyes.

"OH SHIT!"

Roman jumps out the way as the car screeches to a halt. A woman gets out the car yelling as Roman lays on the ground counting his blessings.

"Are you fucking stupid? Who crosses the street without...Roman?"

Roman could see tied up purple hair from the corner of his eyes. Sasha Banks walks over smiling.

"Boy what you doing out here?"

"Not much. Just looking to get run over for some insurance money."

"Get ya smart ass up." She says extending her hand.

She yanks Roman to his feet, now able to get a good look at her. Beautifully dressed like she just came from a party.

"Where you headed?" She asks.

"Home."

"Word, need a ride?"

"Uh, sure."

"Aight. Hop in."

Roman walks over to the passenger side of a two door black Aston Martin. Getting in the car which smells of perfume and bubble gum. Sasha hops in and resets her GPS.

"Throw ya address on there baby boy."

She hits the road and turns on the radio. Gip 206 playing Beyonce's "Crazy In Love".

"Ooo, this my shit!" She says turning up the radio.

Roman sat quiet with his hands folded. Like a child at a friends house who's too scared to ask anything. Sasha knew Roman was sweet on women, recalling him not wanting to fight her earlier in the year, but didn't think he was shy. Really it was Roman being alone with another woman that made him nervous. We all know how wives feel about that.

"So what's the chances I ended up seeing you down here." He finally asked.

"One of my houses is in Miami. I'm here in Tampa Bay seeing a friend."

"Wait, you got more than one place?"

"Three to be exact. A vacation home in Miami. I love coming down here in the summer. My work home is in Texas and my estate in France."

"Three homes? French estate? This chick must be loaded." Roman wonders.

"I just came from dinner and was headed home. Then I almost turn you into road kill. You busy? Wanna grab a drink?" She offers.

He wasn't really in the mood to go home just yet, so he thankfully agreed. They hit a nearby bar and take stool seats. They order a beer and pina colada before getting comfortable. She removes her fur jacket, showing off her black mesh dress with cobweb design. Gathering eyes from all across the bar, much to the ire of the girlfriends and wives there. She fluffs her hair as her diamond encrusted necklace and watch sparkle.

"Too much?" She asks Roman.

Roman stared with more concentration than a college mid-term. She was a fine woman, and she knew that. He was never a liar, and wasn't starting today. Roman closes his eyes and shakes his head yes.

"Cool, I love showing these hoes up. Anyway, how's life? Better yet, how are your boys doing after that ass whooping?" She said laughing.

"Fine I guess. I don't really know. Don't work for the WWE anymore."

"Whuuuuut?"

Roman once again tells his story of Philadelphia as the bartender serves their drinks. He was tired of telling it, although it got easier each time. Sasha seemed unfazed afterwards, contrary to everyone else after hearing the story. She looked bored to be honest.

"That's it?" She asks looking disappointed.

"What do you mean "that's it"? Do you know how hard it was for me to do that? My mind hasn't felt the same since." He responds angrily.

"If you say so. I was expecting something a little more tragic."

Roman's face is one of disbelief as she sips her drink. Scrolling through her phone, liking pictures. He taps the counter to get her attention.

"Are you for real?"

"You want me to cry you a river?" She replied, keeping her eyes on her phone.

Roman opens his mouth to speak but Sasha puts her hand over it. She takes a small breath and starts talking calmly.

"Let me explain something to you. What we do is not easy, I understand that. However, the fact that guy even brought a kid to a drug deal, says that he was a piece of shit that deserved to get offed. I'm sure you've killed a few guys before that. You don't think THEY had kids?"

Roman doesn't say a word. He leans back on the stool and folds his arms. That thought ran through his mind as well. It just didn't sink in like the other one did.

"Also, I'm sure you know about the "Its them or us" mentality. Our enemies aren't gonna be concerned about my girl Charlotte's kid if she dies. Same goes the other way around. The difference between us and them, is that we do the right thing. Maybe you shouldn't have left the kid there, but we all make mistakes. I've made my own fair share of tough judgment calls. My point is, don't pretend you have some guilty conscience when YOU KNOW what you signed up for in the first place. Now you sit there and think of a PROPER reason why I should shed a single tear for your ass."

Sasha finishes her drink and goes back to her phone. Roman remained silent, only rolling his jaw. Burning alive in the proverbial truth bomb she dropped on him. Sasha drops a $50 bill on the bar and tells Roman its time to go. On the way to the car, Roman stops her in the parking lot. Rubbing the side of his face while trying to find the right words.

"You're uh... uh...I think you might be right." He utters.

"I know I'm right. It's not wrong to feel guilty, but that situation could of been handled a lot worse. Now come on, I'm tired."

On the way there, Roman took the opportunity to ask about the rival to Vince McMahon.

"How much you making with the APA?"

"Why, you want a job?"

"Just asking."

"About $200k a year. Bonuses with jobs well done."

That was well more than what he made, although Sasha and her team were clearly pros. Roman did the math in his head, and there was no way she could afford three houses off that alone.

"I don't mean to ask but...how the hell do you afford two houses and this estate you have?"

"My grandma was a millionaire. She was from France and made her money off wine and art. I was her only grandchild, so she left me her estate, inheritance and businesses."

"Hold up, you're rich with a million dollar business?"

"You ever heard of Velvet Crest wine? That's all me."

"So what the hell are you doing working for the APA?"

"That is a story for another day." She said stopping in front of Roman's house.

Roman thanks her and hops out. Before heading to the house, he walks over to the driver's side and Sasha rolls down her window.

"One more thing I GOTTA ASK. What did you say to Seth when we fought?"

She starts smirking, making Roman smile.

"I keep telling him I like women, but he just doesn't seem to understand me." She sarcastically replied.

"That's what I thought. But I'll let him figure that out. Thanks again."

"Here's my number by the way. You need someone to talk you through a tough time, hit me. I've been there."

Sasha throws up the deuces as she drives off. Roman walks inside feeling a lot better than earlier. Finally getting some of that guilt of his mind. Indoors, all of the lights were still off.

"Tasha? Baby you home?" He shouts while cutting on a light.

No answer. He walks through the house, calling his wife at the same time. Only getting the voicemail.

"She should be fine. Might just be out with her friends."

He puts his phone on the table and goes to the bathroom. Reciting Sasha's speech a few times while washing his face. He then remembers to call Dean back, whom he hasn't spoken to. The story all over news channel on Dean's wild chase through Louisiana. Roman couldn't help but smile, thinking of his strange, yet misunderstood buddy. As he grabs his phone an unknown number pops up.

" This better not be a damn bill collector. Hello?"

"Hi, is this Roman Reigns." Asked a female voice.

"Yes it is."

"I'm calling from the Brookside hospital. We need you to come down immediately. Your wife has been shot."


	19. OPERATION: FAMILY BUSINESS

_December 26th, 2011_

 _Stamford, Connecticut_

 _WWE Headquarters_

Seth and Tyson Kidd sit on a couch inside of the lounge area, discussing counter tactics in hand to hand combat. Its been a slow week for Seth. The solo missions were barely coming in. Cody and his squad took the good team missions. Only thing on the table were escorts and security work, which Seth felt was beneath him. So Seth spent his nights with new recruits, which includes his own personal fanboy in Tyson. Paige scurries in from behind and taps Seth on the shoulder.

"What's up?" He asks looking bored.

"Guess what? Dean just got back. He's been in Hunter's office for the past fifteen minutes."

"Really? Couldn't even come say hello first?"

"Apparently Hunter was waiting on him when he arrived. Heard it might be a promotion for catching that hitman."

"Glad he's okay. Good for him." Said Seth as he turned back around.

Paige opens her mouth, but decides to leave. She could sense Seth still had a bit of hostility towards Dean. A few floors up in Hunter's office, Dean is spinning around in an office chair. Still a little sore from a couple of days ago. Hunter walks back in with a few items and grabs Dean's chair.

"Don't do that." Saying sternly before sitting at his desk.

Hunter places a new badge, a key and a check on the desk.

"Sorry I took so long. How you feeling Ambrose?"

"I'm feeling fine."

"You sure? Few people would be crazy to do what you did. You're lucky to be alive."

Dean sat in silence, with only a bug eyed look as he stared at his boss. Tapping his finger on the arm of the chair.

"I'm fine. I've been through worse."

"I'll have to take your word for it. Well Ambrose, you've earned this. I'm glad you decided to take the promotion. With this you can get more prominent missions, a bigger paycheck and access to more of the exclusive weapons and vehicles. Hence the key. I'm sure you'll make a great Lieutenant."

Dean grabbed the check first. His eyes growing extra wide after seeing the number. Not often he gets passed $30K. He smiled at first, but that smile quickly faded.

"Problem Ambrose?"

"No its just...I don't need this money."

"What do you mean?" Hunter asks raising an eyebrow.

"Do me a favor. Donate this money to the victims of that shooting. Make sure they get nice burials."

"You sure? We both know how you're living."

"Yeah. I'm sure." Dean replied tossing the check back on the desk.

Someone knocks on the door and Hunters calls them in. Paige slides in, closing the door behind her.

"What do you want Bevas?"

"I know what she wants." Said Dean standing up.

Dean walks over with his arms out, signaling for a hug. Paige walks over and starts slapping Dean on the chest.

"Hey, damn it, what did I do?" He asks while trying to grab her hands.

Paige backs off and adjust her glasses. Breathing heavily to the point she was almost snorting.

"You almost got killed you moron! What if something happened to you out there? I know its your job but you scared the crap out of me! Out of all of us!" She shouted in anger.

Dean moves closer to her, but she folds her arms and turns away.

"No, I'm still mad at you."

"You are such a fucking child!" Dean shouted back.

Paige and Dean turn to look at Hunter, who's sitting with his hands folded. Staring a hole though his employees. A stare that even scared Dean a little. The rooms falls silent as Seth bursts in through the door.

"What the hell is your problem?" Hunter angrily remarks.

"Sorry boss. I just got a call from Roman, his wife was shot."

Paige looks horrified as Seth makes direct eye contact with Dean.

"Look, I know we got our own problems, but that's kiddie shit compared to what's going on. Right now our boy needs us. You in or out?"

Dean rubs his hand across his face as he thinks for a second. Dean nods his head to confirm. Seth looks at his boss for approval. Hunter only shrugs his shoulders, giving the notion he didn't care.

"Thank you sir. You ready man?"

"I want to come too." Said Paige.

All eyes once again turn back to Hunter as he's scribbling something on paper.

"Eh, take her with you. Also, go see Alicia before you go. Ask her for the Alpha case."

 _December 27th, 2011_

 _Tampa Bay, Florida_

 _Brookside Hospital_

Roman sits inside a hospital room with Amelia asleep in his arms. Tasha asleep in the bed, with bandages on her left thigh and hip. She was an hour removed from surgery and knocked out from the morphine. Roman hasn't slept since last night. The morning sun rising as his eyes strain to stay open. A nurse comes in, seeing he's still awake.

"Mr. Reigns, I know you're concerned, but you should go home to rest."

"No, I need to be here."

"Tasha is fine. Her surgery was a success and she'll make a full recovery. Sitting here won't make that go any faster."

Roman took a deep breath. As worried as he is, he was tired and didn't want to keep Amelia here either.

"Sure. Maybe I should go. Thank you and give the surgeon my regards."

He puts Amelia on his shoulder and walks over to his wife. Gently placing his hand on hers. Holding back an intense amount of anger that he wasn't going to unleash in the public eye.

"I'm gonna get all of them. I promise." He whispered before leaving the room.

Roman drove home with vengeance on his mind. Clenching the steering wheel, but keeping his cool. The only saving grace being that his former partners come to his aid. He parks in front of his house and pulls the still sleeping Amelia out the car. Making his way into the home, taking Amelia to bed. After covering her up, he saunters downstairs and lays on the couch. Falling back onto a pillow to finally close his eyes.

The cries of that little girl once again haunts Roman's dreams. He lays completely still, trying to cope with it instead of blocking it off. Focusing all thoughts. Every good and bad deed he's ever committed, going through them one by one. Roman was never going to forgive himself for leaving the girl there, but like a few people told him, someone else could of killed that kid.

 _*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_

Roman's phone alarm goes off, waking him up. It was his 2 PM work alarm. Good thing he already texted his manager about what happened. No way he was going to work in his current state. He sees a text from Seth over an hour ago, saying they're on the way. Roman gets up and walks to the door to look outside. His friends are already there, chatting in a pickup truck. They notice Roman and hop out the car to greet him. Paige shoves Dean out the way and mauls Roman.

"THANK GOD YOU'RE OKAY! WE'VE BEEN SO WORRIED! ARE YOU ALIGHT? NEED ANYTHING?"

"Geez, I'm fine. As fine as I could be right now. It's good to see you too." Roman replied smiling.

Seth peels Paige away as Dean approaches Roman. Neither of them had talked since Roman's departure, although both had attempted to make contact. Roman extends his hand and Dean accepts without hesitation. Roman brings him in for a hug as Dean apologizes.

"I'm sorry man. I left you hanging when you needed me. As you know I've been through a lot and I got some issues, but I'm working through it."

"All love over here man. That's what brothers do right? They fight." Said Roman playfully punching Dean in the chest.

Everyone heads inside to get settled in and hear the whole story. They all take seats at the kitchen table as Roman puts glasses and juice on the table. Roman sat down and looked between his three friends. Happy to have the band back together.

"Late last night around 9 PM, after Tasha got off of work, she was heading to pick up Amelia from a small party with her friends from school. Tasha stopped at the ATM to get some money. From what I was told, some small group of punks were waiting to jump whoever showed up next. Unfortunately she was the one to be there. No one knows what happened after that. A witness showed up at the ATM shortly after and found her laying there bleeding out. Her purse was dumped all over the ground. Cash was gone but the credit cards were left."

"Oh my god." Paige whispered under her breath.

"The cameras didn't pick anything up?" Asked Dean.

"I don't know anything. The police either don't know or don't care. Honestly couldn't tell you. That's why I called on you guys."

"What can we do if we don't have anything to go on?" Said Seth.

"Don't worry, I'm already on it." Paige said, scrolling through her new tablet.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup. I can get those police reports in a flash and run some background checks on everyone who lives around Tampa Bay. I'll have Christian hack into the local security and traffic cameras around the area and trace all activity from the night before. With that, we might be able to find out who did this."

"You can do that?" Asked Roman.

"Of course, its easy." She replied with a "duh" look on her face.

All three guys sat there stunned by this side of Paige. Usually seeing a goofy and whiny girl, instead of this woman who just took the charge in finding Tasha Reigns' shooter. Often forgetting she was the pupil of the smartest man in the WWE, William Regal.

"Dad?"

All eyes turn as Amelia walks into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"Dad is mom coming home?"

"Come here baby."

Amelia walks over to her father. He picks her up and she curls in his lap.

"She'll be home soon. She's just at the hospital getting better."

Amelia knew where her mom was, just not the reason. Roman didn't want to lie, but was unsure how she could take that news.

"She...is so...ADORABLE! How old are you?" Paige squealed.

"Seven." Amelia sleepily answered.

"I can't wait to have kids of my own." Said Paige.

"God help any children under your watch." Dean joked.

"Hey, I remember you." Amelia said pointing Seth.

"What's up little one." Greeted Seth.

Dean starts slurping his juice, much to annoyance of everyone.

"You look weird." Said Amelia to Dean.

"Oh yeah, you need a hot comb." Dean replied.

Paige smacks Dean upside the head.

"She started it!"

A small ding goes off, notifying Paige of a message in her tablet. Upon reading, she does a small fist pump.

"What you got?" Roman asked full of hope.

"Christian said he's on it and we should have a location by tonight."

Roman sat back in the chair, letting out a huge sigh of relief. Seth patted him on the shoulder to reassure his brother that everything was going to be okay.

"Well, you boys should get ready." Paige told them.

Seth and Dean get up and head outside while Roman sits in confusion. They return each holding one side of a large metal trunk. Paige pulls out a key and unlocks the trunk, flipping it open to show brand new gear. Roman raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Riot gear?"

"Tactical gear is sooo 2008. Hunter had this made last month as a Christmas gift to his three prodigies. Here we have all black riot gear, custom made for a tight fit but also free movement. Tightly woven and stitched with micro fiber to absorb 80% of blunt damage to the covered area. The vest can take up to a maximum of 10 bullets. Hardened elbow pads for resistance and some extra force. Non slip boots and high frequencey ear pieces to complete the set." Explained Paige.

"I don't know what any of that means but it sounds badass." Said Dean, rubbing his hands.

Roman picks up a vest and stares at it. Sliding his fingers across it. Getting that feeling he had on that first day he met Seth and Dean. A desire to get back out there and do what he enjoyed. Seth leaned over towards Roman and smiled.

"What do you say man, one last ride?"

Roman with a face saying all business, nods his head.

"One last ride."


	20. OPERATION: BLACK CERBERUS 4 LYFE

_December 27th, 2011_

 _Tampa Bay, Florida_

 _Home of Roman Reigns_

Black Cerberus suits up, adding their own little touch to each of their outfits. Seth ties up his hair and slips on a pair of tight grip gloves. Dean puts on a sleeveless hoodie underneath his vest for comfort. After taping his fists, he combs his hair back to look extra slick. Roman tightens his vest and wraps a black bandanna around his head. Styled around the forehead with his hair overlapping. They load up on equipment such as pistols, knives and flashbangs. Nightfall sets as they wait for the go ahead from Christian.

"DAMN! We look good!" Boasted Seth.

"Except for that stupid ass blonde strip in your hair." Said Dean poking Seth in the head.

Seth smacks Dean's hand away and they start slapping at each other. Paige yanks the both of them by the ear to break them up.

"Would you two stop. Roman, how you feeling bud?" She asks.

Roman just stood there clutching his belt. Staring off into space with wide eyes. The beeping of the microwave catches his attention. Amelia stands on a chair and pulls out some leftover food.

"Paige, you mind watching over her?"

"Absolutely."

Amelia walks over to the group with a bowl of chicken and broccoli.

"Where you going dad?"

"I'm going off to fight some bad guys sweetheart."

"Okay."

Amelia sits on the couch and turns on the TV. Paige's tablet goes off and she darts over to the table.

"Okay boys, we got suspects and a location. You're looking for two white males. One wearing a red hoodie and sweat pants, the other wearing a black track jacket and basketball shorts. They were traced through traffic cameras and store cameras to the northeast of Tampa Bay."

"The northeast? I know a few drug dealers go there to hide out." Said Roman.

"So some low life pushers did it?" Questioned Seth.

"Either that or some dope heads looking for a fix. That would explain why they left the credit cards." Dean added.

"Regardless, you guys have some ass to kick." Said Paige walking over with a small box in her hand.

She gives the box to Roman. Looking surprised as Seth and Dean smile behind him. Roman opens the box and pulls out his custom made dog tags. Roman lightly chuckles while his teammates flash their own. Roman puts on his tags as a feeling of euphoria flows throughout his body.

"Guys, I really appreciate this. I can't even put into words how much this means."

Seth puts out his fist in the middle of the group. Dean does a weird arm wiggle and throws in his fist. Roman puts in his fist to complete the set. Paige throws in her fist. Amelia puts her tiny fist on top.

"Go get em dad!"

Black Cerberus hops into the pickup truck and heads off with Seth driving. Dean and Roman sit in the back catching up. They ride through the night getting closer to the northeast. Going from lovely suburbs to a less than stellar area. Crime wasn't super high, but like anywhere you go, there will always be places that should be stayed away from. Roman smacks on the back window and tells Seth to pull over. Doing so, they exit the truck to start the search.

 **"Hello? Can you guys hear me?"** Said Paige through the earpieces.

 **"Loud and clear Ms. Happy."** Dean replied.

 **"Good. I just pulled some old police reports about a few killings in those parts of Tampa Bay. You're definitely in the right area."**

"Aint a damn thing 'right' about this part of town." Said Seth as he looked around.

BC walk down the street to get some answers. People they passed either gave dirty looks or avoided them completely. The gear giving off a vibe that they shouldn't be messed with. Hitting the street corner, a Hispanic woman nearby tries to walk off. Seth does a loud whistle and commands her to stop.

"Officer I was doing nothing. I was just waiting for the bus." She pleaded.

"Really? I don't see a bus sign and how come you're out here in a mini skirt and halter top?" Asked Roman as he folded his arms.

The woman's face turned fearful, feeling she was in trouble.

"Please don't arrest me. I'm just trying to make some money. I aint hurting nobody." She cried.

"Relax. Just answer us some questions and you're free to go." Said Seth.

"O-Okay." She said easing up.

"What's your name?"

"Lucy."

"Okay Lucy, we're looking for a couple of men that were involved in a robbery/shooting last night. Got some info they might be around here. Two white dudes. One dressed in ball shorts and a track jacket. The other wore a red hood and sweats. Seen anyone like that?" Asked Roman.

She pauses for a second, searching her thoughts to find an answer that wouldn't anger the three large men.

"I might know something, but I don't know if I should tell you anything. They might kill me."

Roman angrily grabbed her by the top, slightly tearing it."

"WHERE ARE THEY! TELL ME!" He barked in her face.

Lucy lets out a faint scream as Dean grips Roman around the neck while Seth pry's his fingers off of the top. Dean throws Roman against a street pole to contain him. Seth puts his arm around Lucy and walks her over to a parked car. Roman growled with intensity. His nostrils flaring, drooling like a wild animal.

"Dude, dude! Almost there. We're almost there man. Keep your cool and let Seth handle this." Said Dean.

Roman leaned on the street pole, trying to compose himself. Working up a massive sweat just by getting pissed off.

 **"Is everything okay?"** Asked Paige.

 **"It's fine, just a little misstep."** Dean replied.

Seth sends Lucy on her way and rejoins his team.

"What she say?" Asked Roman through his heavy breaths.

"Last night she went to the New Jack apartment building to meet a client. She walked past a dude wearing a red hoodie. Wasn't sure if it was the guy we want, but he came out of a room looking doped up. Apparently a lot of drugs get moved over there. Some Mexican guy named Essa Rios is moving the product. No one lives there but his gang. The apartment is just down the block."

"How'd you figure out all of that?"

"I just gave her some money. Now lets go." Seth ironically answered.

Five minutes later, they stand across the street of the four story apartment building. Three men hanging out in the front. Under the suspicion they might work for Rios, Dean suggests they talk to the guys, much to the shock of his comrades.

"It may sound crazy, but lets try being a little diplomatic here." Said Dean.

Dean heads up to the men as Seth and Roman follow.

"What's up fellas? Mind if we buy some dope?"

The guards immediately pull out their guns and BC do the same.

"Real diplomatic, dumb ass." Said Seth.

"Woah. I ask you guys a simple question and it comes down to this? This doesn't seem necessary." Said Dean.

"I don't know who yall work for but yall need to roll the fuck up outta here." Said one of them.

"Buddy I promise you I aint scared to die." Dean retorted.

While Dean went back and forth with the guards, Seth slowly reached into his back pocket and pulls the pin from a flashbang. He counted the seconds in his head before squeezing it from his pocket and kicking it to the middle of the standoff. Roman and Dean duck as it explodes, blinding the apartment building's watchmen. Shots are fired from both sides hitting everything from cars to other buildings. Inside an apartment on the third floor, Rios and his crew of four can hear the shots.

"Date prisa, toma el dinero y sopla! (hurry up, get the money and blow)." Rios shouts to his crew.

Outside the firefight continues. Two guards shooting from the steps and the other from the entrance. BC taking cover behind a van. Dean sits with eyes closed. Counting the bullets as the clips empty. Once he hears a certain clicking he pops from cover and kills the one at the entrance. Courtesy of two shots to the chest.

"Roman, I'll get their attention and you flank. Dean, provide cover fire." Seth ordered.

Seth runs from the van to the side of the apartment building, shooting as he moves. Dean fires of a couple more rounds while Roman crouches around another car. Roman takes aim and caps another one in the head. The last guard retreats into the building and BC gives chase.

Rios peeks into the hallway as his crew bags up the money and drugs in two duffel bags. An Uzi tucked behind his back. The guard frantically enters the hallway running towards Rios. He mumbles something before flinching and falling face first to the floor. Rios sees a knife in his back, thrown by Seth who made it up first. Rios fires his Uzi, making Seth take cover behind the wall.

"Estan aqui cubreme! (they're here, cover me)." Rios yells as he dips back into the room.

Rios and another man throw the duffel bags around their shoulders while the other three fire at BC with glocks and Uzi's. Seth throws another flashbang but its noticed this time, and the Rios gang take cover behind the door. Dean tries to make a move but the suppressing fire returns. Rios and his mate take off in the opposite direction, going to the fourth floor.

"SHIT! NOW WHAT!" Roman shouted over the gunfire.

"I got an idea. Throw another flashbang." Dean tells Seth.

Seth pops another one and flings it into the hallway, sending their attackers back into the room. After the flashbang blows, Dean takes aim at a nearby fire extinguisher. As they reappear from the room, Dean shoots the extinguisher, blowing up the middle of the hallway. BC jump back into the lower stairwell as flames almost fill the hall.

 **"What the fuck is happening!"** Yells Paige.

"Que fue eso? (what was that)." Asked the man with Rios.

"Joder solo sigue moviendote! (fuck it just keep moving)." Rios shouted as he ran to the fourth floor fire escape.

With the explosion over, BC run through the blackened hallway. Seth and Roman move forward as Dean takes a look at the burnt remains of Rios' gang. Dean sees one of them still moving and puts a bullet in him before continuing. Seth and Roman hit the fourth floor and see the open window. They look on as Rios and his mate hit the ground and make a break for a car. Seth gets on the fire escape and hangs on the outer bar, dropping from each flight by hand to get to the ground faster. Roman jumps down each flight of stairs on the fire escape while Seth hits the ground and fires at Rios. Rios grabs his mate and uses him as a human shield. He takes three bullets to the back before Rios throws him to ground.

Roman hops over the last flight and hits the ground with a roll before running past a reloading Seth at full speed towards Rios. Rios gets in his car, locking the door and reaching into his pocket. Only to realize his mate had the keys, and he was on the ground. Roman runs up to the car, throwing all of his force behind a right hand punch that breaks through the window and cracks Rios in the jaw, knocking him out.

"GOD DAMN!" Yells Dean as he jumps from the fire escape.

Roman drags Rios from the car and throws him on the ground. Seth and Dean run up to check on the situation.

"Dude your hand!" Shouts Seth.

Roman looks at his severely bleeding hand, lacerated from the glass. He couldn't even feel it because his adrenaline was running at an all time high. Roman drops to his knees, rocking back and forth while holding his cut hand. Seth takes off his belt and ties up Roman's hand to cut the circulation. Police sirens wail in the distance. Dean walks over to his buddies and kneels down with them. Paige is screaming through the earpiece, but gets no response. Cops surround the building as all three put their hands in the air.

The clock struck 1:03 AM as BC reside in the local police jail cell. All three have been mostly quiet since the arrest. Only stating their names and employers to the police. Not even talking to each other. Roman's hand was taped up, courtesy of an EMT that was called in. With an hour gone by, Paige finally walks in followed by an officer.

"You three are in luck, references checked out. Tell your bosses they'll be getting a fine from the city as well. No more of this cowboy shit you pulled tonight, understand!" Stated the officer as he opened the cell.

After collecting their equipment, they follow Paige outside and pile into Roman's car, which Paige borrowed to get here. Riding to the sounds of Frank Sinatra on the radio. At Roman's place, Seth and Dean pass out on the couch. Roman checks on Amelia, who's sound asleep. Stroking his good hand across her head, happy that his daughter is safe. He walks out the front door to find Paige on the porch step, going through her phone. He takes a seat next to her, and she rests her head on his shoulder.

"You feel any better?" She asks.

"Kinda, sorta, not really. I didn't get the guy I was looking for."

"Well you did nab the biggest drug dealer in the city, that's a nice consolation prize isn't it?"

"I guess. Doesn't change the fact that assholes are still moving drugs around."

"Yeah, but it's our job to make sure those people are took down. It would be a shame if you weren't there with us."

Roman didn't have another response. Unsure of where things go from here. All he felt was slight relief and intense pain from his hand. He just wrapped his arm around Paige and hugged her tightly. Both sat there and tried to enjoy what was left of a ridiculous night.

Roman wakes up the next morning feeling stiff. The pain in his hand starts up again, so he grabs a bottle of pain pills from the nightstand, taking a couple. He sees a text from Tasha, saying she's feeling good. He texts her back saying he'll stop by later. He drags himself from bed in his pajama pants and heads downstairs. Dean and Paige are on the couch watching TV while Seth and Amelia do push ups in the dining room. A sight that was a wonder to see.

"Morning everyone."

"What's up Incredible Hulk?" Joked Seth as he bounced off the floor to his feet.

Roman lets out a small chuckle and shakes his head.

"How's the hand?" Asked Dean.

"Sore."

"At least you didn't die."

"Yeah but Tasha's gonna kill me when she hears about last night. Speaking of, Amelia go get dressed. We're seeing mommy today."

Amelia and Seth bow to each other before she runs up the steps.

"What was that?" Asked Roman sitting on the couch.

"Gotta teach her the ways man. Before you know it she'll be a teen, boys are gonna give her certain looks, and she should know how to kick a little ass."

"Fair enough. Guys I really do appreciate-"

"Oh not this shit again. We GET IT!" Dean moaned.

"What Dean is trying to say, its that you don't need to thank us. We have to take care of our own." Paige elaborated.

"Which includes going with you to the hospital to go see your wife. Figured we can take the heat for last night." Said Seth.

"I'm a grown man. I can take responsibility for my own actions. But if you want to feel heat from Mrs. Reigns, you're more than welcome to."

Everyone changes into fresh clothes and ride to the hospital in Roman's Toyota. Picking up flowers on the way there. Roman carries Amelia on his back as they head into Tasha's room. Tasha is sitting up eating lunch.

"Mommy!"

Roman lets Amelia down as she runs over and hugs her mom.

"Hey baby. How you doing? You have fun with dad?"

"Uh huh. He even brought his brothers and sister over."

Tasha stares at the others, only recognizing Seth. Roman kisses his wife, hiding his right hand, and introduces his friends.

"This is Paige, that's Dean, and I'm sure you know Seth already."

"Oh yeah, I slammed the door in his face." She said laughing.

"You wouldn't be the first woman to do so." Seth replied with a huge grin.

Paige greets Tasha with a hug and places the flowers on the table. Seth and Dean do the same, adding a kiss to cheek.

"How you feeling?" Asks Paige.

"Good. I'm alive, so that's a plus. The doctor did an excellent job. I'm going to start therapy next week."

Tasha grabbed Roman by the shirt and pulled him in close.

"I don't think our insurance is going to cover all of this."

"Don't worry, my people got this covered." Roman assured her.

"Really?"

"Paige, we're covered for the hospital expenses right?"

"Well, you're technically still an employee because you weren't removed from the system. So you're still covered." Said Paige giving the thumbs up.

Roman turned back to his wife raising his eyebrows with his hands out. Tasha laid back in her bed, letting out a small sigh of relief. Roman pulled up a chair next to his wife and grabbed her hand. At the same time exposing his taped one. Tasha leans back wide eyed.

"I gotta be honest with you, last night...we..."

"DAD WENT OUT TO FIGHT BAD GUYS!" Amelia blurted out.

Roman nods his head to back up his daughters claim. The rest of BC stand awkwardly in the background, waiting for Tasha's response. She clutched Roman's hand, staring at him deeply.

"I heard you the other day. When you grabbed my hand, saying you were going to "get them all". I knew you would do something crazy and I couldn't stop you."

"I'm sorry." Said Roman, lowering his head in shame.

"Don't be." She replied.

Roman raised his head in shock in awe. Thrown off by his wife's answer.

"I got a message from a man named Hunter this morning, saying to check the news. I did, and what happened with that drug dealer, you guys were responsible for. I can't say I'm ecstatic about it, but this city is better off."

"What are you saying?" Roman asked.

"I'm saying I overreacted. There are soldiers out there putting lives on the line, just like you. I should be proud to have my husband fighting to keep our country safe. Just promise me you'll come home, and make the right decisions."

Roman's frown turns into a smile as he hugs his wife. Seth and Dean high five each other and they all gather around to hug Roman. Taking solace in the fact that Black Cerberus was officially back in action.

"Reunited and it feels SO GOOD!" Seth shouted, beating his chest.

"I just got one more thing to take care of." Said Dean pulling out his cell phone.

He goes through his phone as everyone watches. He dials a number and activates the speaker.

"Hello?" Said a female voice.

Paige's jaw drops and eyes grow anime character wide.

"Hey its Dean. I got that friend who wants to talk to you."

"Is this...Bayley?" Paige utters.

"Yes it is!"

"OH MY GOD, BAYLEY!" Amelia shouts.

Amelia and Paige jump around screaming until a nurse quiets them.

"This is a hospital ladies."

They apologize as Bayley comes back on the speaker.

"I heard you were one of my biggest fans! So I want to invite you and all of your friends to my New Years charity show!"

Paige holds her breath to keep her voice down. Turning tomato red as she bounces up and down with Amelia hugging her waist.

"She'll be there. Thanks Booboo." Said Dean as he hung up the phone.

"Booboo?" Said Seth looking at Roman.

"I'm hungry, anyone else hungry?" Said Dean trying to change the subject.

"Let's go eat. Tasha needs to get her rest anyway."

Roman hugs and kisses his wife before leaving.

"Thank you." He said in her ear.

Amelia jumps on her dad's back and they leave the hospital. Outside, Paige finally lets out her scream. She jumps on Dean's back, squeezing him and kissing him all over the face.

"Ugh, get off me!"

Roman, Seth and Amelia laugh it up as Paige chases Dean around the parking lot.


	21. OPERATION: SUICIDE SQUAD

**BLACK CERBERUS VOL. 2**

 **MEXICO'S GREATEST IMPORT**

 _February 2nd, 2012_

 _Bali, Indonesia_

Birds tweet as dawn rises over the island. The door to a small shack opens up and Seth steps out in swim trunks. Smiling while sucking in a huge breath of fresh air. The blonde streak in his hair now washed out, due to the teasing of his buddy Dean. Getting a running start, he dives head first off the dock into the sweet, blue water. Gliding through as if he was Aquaman, swimming with all of the different kinds of sea life. He pops up to the surface and floats around.

"Man, wish I didn't have to go back."

Hearing someone call his name, Seth turns around to see the Indonesian woman he was with last night in the doorway. Holding his phone and waving.

"Someone wants to talk to you."

"Tell em to fuck off!" He shouted back.

The woman repeats what Seth said to the person on the other line. She pulls the phone back as if someone was yelling at her.

"Your mother is very unhappy!"

"SHIT!"

Seth quickly swims back to shore for his phone, while his female companion hops in the shower. Jenny Rollins was not one for disrespect.

"Hey ma."

"Don't 'hey ma' me! How dare you say that to your mother!"

"Ma I didn't know it was you!"

"Is that how you answer people on the phone!"

"No ma I-"

"Forget it. Forget it. I just wanted to call and check on you. Haven't heard back since Christmas."

"Just been on vacation. December was a ridiculous month."

"Well I'm glad your enjoying yourself. How's your girlfriend?"

"What girlfriend?"

"The one you brought over for Christmas."

"She's not my girlfriend, too weird."

"Don't say that. She seemed very sweet and affectionate."

"She is, but also very weird. How you doing ma?"

"I'm fine. I love the new car you got me. And I met a guy. We went out for dinner last night."

"That's great. I hope he treats you right. Otherwise me and my boys will have a talk with him."

Jenny laughed at her sons goofy threats, unaware that Seth would kill anyone that did his mom wrong. His work phone goes off, causing Seth to roll his eyes.

"Whelp, works calling ma, gotta go."

"Okay son. Be safe, I love you."

"Love you too ma."

Seth hangs up and picks up his other phone. Taking a look at the message, his eyes grow wide. He starts frantically moving around looking for his things. The woman steps out the shower.

"Everything okay?"

"Work called and something big is going down. Gotta go home."

"Aww, you have to go?"

Seth stops in his tracks and stares down her wet body. He drops everything and carries her to the bed.

"I can stay for a couple more hours."

 _Tampa Bay, Florida_

 _Mega Food Market_

"So you're not coming back?"

"No Derek, I'm not coming back." Replied Roman.

Derek was a shy older man. On the short side, with his goofy Ben Franklin esque glasses. He wasn't the most talkative guy, but Roman was nice to everyone, even him.

Roman himself was doing great. Got all of his bills paid off, Tasha made a full recovery, even put on some muscle and grew a thick beard. Just like Seth, he was also on vacation. This was his last day of work at Mega Food Market. Even though WWE welcomed him back with open arms, Roman was nice enough to give the store a two weeks notice.

"Where are you working now?"

"I got my old job back in Connecticut. Can't give you too many details."

Temlin walks over and pats Roman on the shoulder.

"Hey Rome! Heard its your last day. Sucks to see you go man."

"I'll still come by and shop. Say hi to everybody."

"I thought you were going to Connecticut?" Derek asked in a whiny voice.

"Ah, you going back to the spy agency? Traveling the world, stopping bad guys, sexing beautiful ladies?" Laughed Temlin as he air thrusted.

"Dude, my kid is right here."

Roman points to Amelia who's standing behind Temlin. Eating ice cream, she waves to Temlin.

"Oh, uh, bye."

Temlin runs off and Amelia tugs on her dad's shirt.

"I wanna go home."

"Okay. Derek, I'll catch you around buddy."

Roman extends his hand for a goodbye shake. Derek closes in for a hug instead. Roman stands still, unsure of how to react.

"I'm gonna miss you Roman."

"Yeeeaahhh."

Roman slowly pushes off Derek and picks up his daughter. Derek runs off crying before Roman leaves.

"He's weird." Said Amelia.

"I know."

The two head home, where Tasha was making family dinner. Amelia bopping her head to the newest Bayley song while Roman kicks back on the steering wheel. The new years benefit concert they went to was amazing, and Amelia got to meet one of her idols. When they pull up to the house, Tasha is sitting on the porch.

"Hey mommy!" Shouts Amelia running up.

"Slow down. Go get ready for dinner."

Amelia runs in the house while Roman grabs a few bags from the trunk. He walks to the porch, seeing Tasha's blank stare.

"Everything alright babe?"

Tasha pulls Roman's work phone from her pocket. Roman lets out a small moan and checks out the message. He reads it over, then gives Tasha 'that' look.

"I gotta take this. Its huge."

"I know. Can we at least eat dinner before you go?"

"Of course."

 _Las Vegas, Nevada_

 _24k Betting Shop_

Dean rides down to the betting shop late at night. 11:41 PM to be exact. Looking around at the scenery through his dark shades. He parks around the corner, hops out his rental car and grabs his jacket full of tricks out the back. He also grabs the old Jason Voorhees mask from Halloween last year. Throwing on the mock gear before walking to the betting shop. Dean feels his phone vibrating, checking to find a message from Bayley.

 **Bayley: You haven't answered any of my calls or texts. The fuck? WE NEED TO TALK!**

Dean ignored this message like all of the other ones. She'd been trying to get in contact ever since the Christmas incident. Imani only called once on her friends behalf, but she didn't want any part of what was going on between her best friend and Dean. Whatever business that happened to be, Dean didn't deem it important enough, as he was busy with the new Lieutenant position.

Inside 24k Betting, a small group of men count the daily earnings in the walk-in safe. Dean uses a lock pick and breaks in through the backdoor. Carefully opening the door and looking around. No one in sight. He draws a silenced pistol and heads to the safe room, where the men inside held a conversation.

"Can you believe it? Fucking Bulls beat the Lakers by 20!"

"I know. Poor idiot from earlier lost five grand on that game."

"FIVE GRAND!"

"Yeah, way to misplace ya faith huh?"

Dean pops out from nowhere and holds up the room.

"Who the fu-"

Dean quickly puts a shot through the talking bookie's head. Leaving the others with hands in the air. Dean paces the room, checking out the operation.

"Now listen up. My employers told me you guys have some illegal plates in this bitch. Tell me where they are, no one has to die. Well, no one else anyway."

Everyone looks amongst each other, wondering who will be the first to snitch. Dean starts losing his patience and shoots one guy in the leg.

"I'm going to say this one more time! I'm here for the PLATES, not your lives! Unless you want to die, give me the plates, NOW!"

One guy slowly gets up and pulls out a deposit box from the left wall.

"Who's got the key?"

"Mickey's got it." Answered the guy with the bullet in his leg.

They point to the dead guy for the key. Dean kneels down to feel through Mickey's pockets. After finding the keys, he tosses them to the guy with the box. The box gets opened, showing the plates are indeed inside. Dean closes the box and tucks it under his arm. Seeing a glass of whiskey on the table, Dean knocks it over, spilling it all over the dollar bills. He pulls a lighter from his pocket and sets the money on fire.

"Unless you plan on looking like Freddy Krueger, start running." Said Dean as he left.

Walking back to the car, he makes a call to Hunter.

"The plates are secured...I burnt all the counterfeit money...just one guy, but he was talking too much...really?...finally catching the big fish. I'll be back ASAP."

 _February 4th, 2012_

 _Stamford, Connecticut_

 _WWE Headquarters_

Paige and Dean await for Seth and Roman in the main lobby. The snow started to pick up, so everyone spent time inside. It was terrible for everyone working in the garage, as that was the coldest place at headquarters.

"So how's Bayley doing?" Asked Paige.

"Stop asking me that. I told you I don't know."

"Well I can't call her."

"That's because I told her to block your number cause your a spaz."

Paige pouts her lips and turns back to her tablet. Roman walks in with his suitcase, immediately noticing his friends.

"ROMAN!"

Paige flies from her seat and wraps herself around Roman. Roman laughs, patting her on the head.

"I take you missed me?"

"I miss all of you guys. You're the few people here I actually like."

"Good to know. What up Dean?"

"I'm alright. Been here putting in work while you and Seth were at home jerking off."

"Do I hear Dean talking shit?" Said Seth walking in.

"SETH!"

Paige runs to Seth, which he swiftly sidesteps and sends her into a potted plant. He shakes hands with his boys and looks around the building.

"Back to the grind huh?"

"Yup."

"Dean you alright man? Bags under your eyes looking heavy."

"I'm fine, just been working a lot."

"Well remember to take some personal time. Don't want to burn yourself out."

Paige makes her way back, flicking dirt from her hair.

"Now that the gang's all here, lets get down to business. We're meeting Hunter in the top floor board room. We have some special guests here."

"Special guests?"

"Be best if you guy saw for yourselves. Let's head up."

Everyone hops in the elevator, going to the top floor. This floor held some of the most important places in the building. Vince's office, the top secret board room meeting, evidence lockers and the office for the Chief Officer. Paige lower's her eyes to the retinal scanner and the door opens up, showing the mass amount of people there. A few board members, Cody Rhodes and his team, what looks to be government officials, Bradshaw and his APA team, with Vince and Hunter at the front of the room.

"Nice of you boys to finally join us. Get comfy." Said Hunter.

Black Cerberus kick back in the corner while Vince takes the stage.

"Good evening everyone. I'm glad you all made it out here, considering the weather. Our government funders are here, so lets not disappoint them. As you all know, the war on drugs is a fight that will never end. However, we can do our part to take down as many of these dealers as possible. Many of you have come across the drug Goldust. It's been around for over a decade now."

Sasha's nose does a slight twitch at the thought of it. Hunter takes the remote and flicks through the screen, bringing up flashes of different people as Vince goes on.

"We've been working with our government associates here to track down the main bosses and generals of this, lets call it what it is, cartel. They have no official name, which is why it's been hard to track most of them. However, last year we pinpointed everything leading back to one man, Alberto Del Rio."

"He looks like your type, right Paige?" Joked Dean.

"Pfft. As if."

"Del Rio has been leading this operation for years out of Mexico. Last year we lost 7 men in an effort to capture Del Rio in Italy. Since then, the word is he hasn't left Mexico, where's he god down there. He has plenty of connections in the states which is were we come in. We take down the larger operations, eventually he'll come out of hiding. We need our best men and women on this job, which is why the APA has joined us today. Our Chief Officer, Cody Rhodes will head this job. Any questions or concerns will go directly to him. Understood?"

Everyone verbally agrees.

"Good, now lets get to work."


	22. OPERATION: TWO OF A KIND

_February 4th, 2012_

 _Stamford, Connecticut_

 _WWE Headquarters_

Once the meeting finishes up, everyone starts moving around to talk. Black Cerberus exits the board room first and chill in the hallway. The APA women come out soon after, much to Seth's delight once he sees Sasha.

"Hello my mocha skinned goddess, how you do-"

Sasha puts a hand in Seth's face, paying him no mind. She gives Roman a hug instead.

"Hey Roman, you looking good."

"I can say the same for you."

"How's the wife?"

"Great. Walking again. She loved those cupcakes you brought over."

"She did? Good, cause I'm not much of a baker."

"What the fuck?" Muttered Seth, looking dumbfounded.

Cody makes his way out with one of the government officials. An elder man in a clean suit with army pins on his pocket.

"Guys, over here. I would like you all to meet General Harold Barnaby. Forty plus years as a military strategist, our personal correspondent with the funders in Washington DC. Basically lets keep this fine man happy."

"Evening young folk. Nice to meet all you. I just wanted to meet these teams I was hearing so much promise about. Supposedly Black Cerberus here were up and coming. I've heard a lot of great things about you boys. I also can't forget, the lovely ladies of APA. Same group of women who saved Senator Hart. Over 15 years of experience between you all. I don't need to explain why this is a very serious mission. We've lost many good men chasing down Del Rio. There's a lot of pressure involved, but this is a team effort. Many of my associates are doubtful, but I know you can prove them wrong. Good day and good luck."

Cody gives all of them a stern look before walking off with Barnaby. Bradshaw, Hunter and Paige make their way over.

"All right kids, this is what's happening. Since the big bosses want the APA and WWE working together on this, me and Bradshaw decided to work on a little team building exercise. Now you six may not get along, but its time to start. Which is why you're being split into pairs and being given individual jobs for now."

"Ooo, I call my bestie." Said Sasha hugging Roman.

"Did I miss something?" Asked Seth throwing his hands up.

Becky quickly grabs Dean, pulling him over, much to his surprise. Leaving Seth with Charlotte. She looks at Seth with a blank stare, then rolls her eyes.

"Can we switch?" She asks her girlfriends.

They both shake their heads 'no' in response.

"If you're all done goofing off, follow Paige to go see Christian in tech. He has some new things to show off. Me and Bradshaw have other business to discuss. Talk to you later."

"You girls play nice now." Joked Bradshaw.

The six follow Paige down to Christian's lab, where he awaits with some new gadgets. New hires were also made, increasing production by two fold.

"Sup dudes and lady dudes. I, Christian, have made an amazing breakthrough in new tech. It's reeking of awesomeness."

"Reeking of awesomeness? Are you high?" Asked Becky.

"Yes...Anyway, with the help of my new assistants, we've been able to create our own encrypted communication network. I call it, the WWE Netwatch."

"Clever." Charlotte sarcastically responds.

"I know right. We even made it compact. No need to carry around an extra phone. Just throw on this watch and you'll be able to communicate with anyone on the network."  
Christian throws on the watch and presses a button, making a call to another watch. One of his assistants answers. A tiny hologram of the person they're calling appears and vice versa.

"Not gonna lie, that's pretty dope." Said Roman.

"Of course it is. You can even tap into nearby frequencies. Picking up calls and signals from over 50 feet if you tune it properly. Watch."

He switches to another setting and messes with a slider. Going through soft static until they pick up a male voice.

"...with the pink panties. Those are my favorite. Mmm, what kind of ice cream?"

"Woah, t.m.i." Said Christian turning the channel.

"Was that Regal?" Asks Paige.

"Moving on. Follow me please."

The crowd heads to the back of the room where Christian presses a button. The wall slides open, showing BC's riot gear from their last job. A smile appears on Dean's face, recalling the damage back in December.

"We've repaired your new gear and will continue to do so when you return. We also created masks to help protect your faces from any bullets or debris."

The metal masks were black painted steel. The faces shaped in the form of wolves with straps on the back for easy removal. Similar to the design of a paintball mask.

"Alright, the wolf pack! AAWOOOOO!" Howled Seth as he put out his fist.

Dean and Roman come together for a fist bump. Euphoria once again coming over all three. Sasha, Becky and Charlotte burst out in laughter behind them.

"Awwww that's so cute. You guys have a team huddle." Said Sasha.

"Why is that so funny?" Dean asked.

"Nothing wrong with it, but you're not the justice league. Scale back just a little." Said Becky as she wiped a tear away.

"Well ladies, if you're done mocking them, I have some custom made outfits for you as well." Said Christian.

"Nah, we not wearing riot gear."

"Don't worry, I don't design these. We have someone for that."

Christian pressed another button, opening another part of the wall. Revealing custom leather jackets, one black, light brown, and velvet. All three accompanied by an outfit.

"Ladies, allow me to break down your new field gear, courtesy of your boss Bradshaw. Leather jackets with thermometers on the inside to adjust heat for those cold days. Black short sleeved shirts, armor reinforced for bullet absorption. Slim tactical pants, also reinforced. Fingerless gloves with reflex grip. Slick boots with knife holder and your own custom steel masks. Your being in the shape of demons.

Sasha squeals and grabs the velvet jacket.

"Oh my god! This is so fucking cute! I gotta take a picture of this."

Becky grabs the black one and Charlotte takes the brown one. A lab assistant comes over with a box, putting it down near Christian.

"Yes, the cherry on top. Gather around. The last thing to complete your outfits, UTILITY BELTS!"

"Do I look like Batgirl?" Said Sasha.

"I know it may be corny, but its practical. Plenty of room for extra stuff. Ammo, grenades, first aid, candy bars. You know, the essentials."

Sasha shrugs her shoulders and tries it on. Everyone fiddles around with the new gear for a few minutes before Paige steps in.

"If everyone is happy with the new toys, we need to get to briefing."

Down in Regal's classroom, Cody takes the front to break down each individual job. He walks around, dropping files at each desk.

"Okay, you're all paired off. Flair, Rollins, you two are tasked with finding Tico Martin a.k.a. Hot Pepper. He's a 21 year old rich kid with a chip on his shoulder. He owns the Prime Time nightclub in Santa Monica, California. Word is he's moving drugs through there. There's a middle man who's supplying Tico. Our sources say he brings in the dope through liquor trucks to lower suspicion. Secure Tico and if you can, the middle man alive."

"What happens if Tico dies?" Seth asks.

"Then you don't get paid."

"We also lose a lot potential information. Lets try to keep him alive okay?" Added Charlotte.

"Reigns and Banks, you two are headed to San Marcos, Texas. We got info on gun runner Eli Frank. He's been trading guns for drugs from Del Rio's cartel. You two should be very careful. Frank supposedly has connections to the Ku Klux Klan. Find out his source and kill Frank."

"Hold up! You want to send the Samoan and black girl to fight the Klan?" Asked Sasha.

"Supposedly."

"Aint that a bitch." Roman whispered.

"Ambrose, Lynch, you're off to Denver, Colorado. We got an informant down there who's willing to work with us. Local porn star by the name of Dolph Ziggler."

"A porn star? You're kidding right?" Said Dean.

"No, I don't 'kid' Ambrose, and never think otherwise. Ziggler knows a few people with connections to dealers out there. For a good price he'll give us any info we need. This is mostly going to be recon. Any further information on the job is in the files, so read through them as soon as possible."

"So what are you going to be doing?" Seth asks Cody.

"Me? I'm running an intercontinental operation here buddy. Something you obviously can't do. In the meantime, I'll also be tracking Del Rio's sister in Italy. Any more dumb questions?"

"No." Seth growled.

Cody grabs his stuff and leaves the room. Becky, who sat in the front, turns around to everybody.

"Is he always that much of a hard ass?"

BC all nod in simultaneous agreement.

"Cody is a hard ass, but he is the best agent we have. I'm not defending his attitude, but he does have a lot to deal with. Especially with Vince and Hunter breathing down his neck." Explained Paige.

Roman and Sasha get up while grabbing all of their stuff.

"You guys heading out?"

"Yeah. I gotta stop by my house in Florida and pick up Hero." Said Sasha.

"Who the hell is Hero?" Asked Dean.

"My Siberian Husky. I like to take him with me sometimes."

"And I should tell my wife I'm off to fight the KKK. She'll be ecstatic to hear that. Later boys."

Roman fist bumps his brothers and Sasha hugs her girls before both leave. Seth jumps out of his seat, full of energy.

"So Charlotte, you ready to kick some ass?"

"Look frat boy, I'm not your friend and I'm not pretending to be. I'm not here to party, play or bullshit. We do this job clean and professionally. I'll see you in Santa Monica."

Charlotte bumps past Seth and exits the room. Seth falls on the desk, his face expressing annoyance. Shaking his head as he too leaves the room. Paige tells Becky and Dean good luck before she leaves.

"Then there were two." Said Becky playfully glaring at Dean.

Dean opens his mouth to speak, getting interrupted by a phone call. He checks to see its Bayley once again. Groaning just at the sight of her name.

"Is something wrong?"

"Hold on, I need to answer this." He said while walking to the hallway. "Hello?"

"What the hell Dean! Why haven't you answered me shithead?" She yelled.

"Geez, quiet down. You want the whole building to hear you!"

"Yeah I do, so they can all know what an asshole you've been!"

"You know what kind of work I do. I haven't had the time to-"

"Don't give me that bullshit excuse. You found time to fuck me in the bathroom!"

Dean lowers the phone as other people walk by. Giving them a fake smile to play cool until they walked off.

"Okay, I'm a dick, but I'm working on it. What the hell is so important that you had to blow my phone up?"

"I'm pregnant..."


	23. OPERATION: LOVE & WAR

^ - _All sentences preceded by this symbol will be typed in English, but interpreted in another language._

Dean's heartbeat kicks up to a cocaine addict's pace. Sirens going off in his head. A verbal bomb bigger than Hiroshima being dropped without warning. He was out of it in every way.

"Dean? Hello?"

He breathes slowly before raising the phone back to his ear.

"Can you repeat that?"

"I told you I'm pregnant."

Dean falls back against the wall, sliding down into a seating position. A female employee comes over to check on him.

"You alright Dean?"

"Yeah, yeah. Could you uh, get me some uh, some water. Water, please."

She goes to fetch a drink as Dean gets back to the conversation.

"Is it mine?"

"I don't know. Me and Luther were trying to have a kid for a while. Then the thing between us happened. This is why I needed you to answer me, cause I don't wanna talk about this over the phone."

"Okay...okay. I know this is a bad time, but I really got a lot going on right now."

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!"

"Stop yelling! I mean it. I got promoted, I've been losing sleep cause of the bigger workload and my team just got tasked with finding a drug lord."

"What the fuck does that have to do with me?"

"Why is this about you?"

"Because this could possibly be your kid. Not saying I want it to be, cause clearly you've shown me how much you care."

"No, don't you do that! I've been trying!"

"You call ignoring me for a month TRYING!"

"I'm just used to moving on from things. Honestly I thought you were just in love for a moment."

"Love? It was a drunk fuck. But since you like moving on, don't worry about hearing from me for another eight months. When that time comes, please believe there will be a DNA test. HOPEFULLY YOU CAN FIND TIME FOR THAT!"

Bayley hangs up before Dean could get another word in. In a fit of rage, Dean hurls his phone at the wall, just missing the worker coming back with a bottled water. She puts the water down near him and quickly leaves. Becky comes into the hallway concerned.

"You alright lad? Someone get on your bad side?"

"Don't worry about, its not your problem. Besides we got a job to do."

Becky walks ahead while Dean composes himself. Grabbing the water before moving on.

On his way to the front door, Seth bumps into Regal. Being gone for a month, there was a question he never got to ask.

"Hey Mr. Regal."

"Ah, Seth. Hope you're a having good day son."

"I am. Listen, there was a question I wanted to ask about Paige."

"Such as?"

"What's her deal? She always talks about how she has no friends or family but you. She doesn't like anyone here. Is she okay...in the head?"

Regal moved in close and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"She's a very sweet, loving and complicated girl. Also very trusting, which hasn't done her any favors, especially with men. I'm not going to lie to you Seth, she has a tendency to be, well uh, how can I say?"

"Annoying?"

"Well, yeah. People says she talks too much, can be clingy, some other things that were not nice. Eventually the gossip got back to her and things changed. Started keeping to herself, spending any free time on work. She's just socially awkward."

"What about her family?"

"That's something that I'll let her tell you."

"Okay, maybe I got a better understanding now. Thanks man."

Seth starts walking off until Regal calls his name.

"Seth, I consider Paige as one of my children. I'll do anything in my power to see her happy. For whatever reason, she really took a liking to you, Roman and Dean. She thinks the world of you three, don't forget that. Please be there for her."

Seth nods his head. Regal gives him a strong handshake and goes back to work.

 _February 5th, 2012_

 _Tampa Bay, Florida_

 _Roman's Home_

Tasha laid in bed as Roman packed his bags. Tasha was horrified after hearing about the Klan. However, her thoughts were more focused on hearing it would a duo mission, with another female.

"So it's going to be just you two?"

"Yes. Just me and Sasha. Don't worry, nothing is going to happen."

"She's very pretty, young, likes to flaunt her body. Those things that men like."

"Come on Tash, she's gay. You know that."

"Mm hmm. She is until she's alone with you."

Roman sighed, rubbing his face. Sasha had been hanging out with Tasha and Roman for the past month, after bumping into each other on the street last year. Even though both worked at competing organizations, that was put aside for the sake of comfort and friendship. He sat down next to Tasha, hoping to calm her down.

"I travel all over the states, meeting different kinds of people. Men and women alike. I work with them too. Why is this any different? Are you jealous?"

"No, just cautious. I like Sasha, but I don't have to trust her."

Roman starts chuckling. He knew the deal, but wasn't going to say anything.

"Alright, when I get down there, I'll rub pesticide on my balls okay?"

Tasha pulls up the covers, trying to hide a smile. Roman gives her a big kiss before picking up his bag.

"Trust me, Sasha's the least of my worries."

"I know. Please be careful. Love you."

"Love you too."

Roman gets in his car and heads towards Sasha's vacation home in Miami. A light drizzle started to pick up. Sounds of rain hitting the window always gave him a calm state of mind. Even in the rain, Miami was still jumping. Roman considered moving here, but needed a more quiet area. He parks in front of Sasha's vacation home and knocks on the door.

"Come in."

Roman walks into a draw dropping sight. Ivory tables and silk cloths. Fine china placed inside of a oak display case. Marble kitchen floor. Paintings across the wall. Family pictures in the corner. Roman walks over to look at the photos, showing an elder man holding a baby Sasha.

"That's my great granddad." She said coming downstairs. Her head wrapped up in a towel.

"Really?"

"Yup. He was a Tuskegee Airman. He would always tell me stories about loving being in the air. Picking me up and flying me around in his arms. He died when I was three."

"So that's why you fly?"

"It's the main reason amongst others. I wanted to make him proud, but my attitude got in the way. It always has."

"Well at least you're certified right?"

"Yup, but I wish I ended my time there a bit differently."

Sasha pulls the towel off, revealing her new ocean blue dye job.

"Whoa! Candy girl over here. Going to be hard for us to stay incognito, but you look nice. We should get a move on. Gonna be a long drive. Didn't you say a dog was coming?'

Sasha does a loud whistle, summoning Hero from the backyard. A patch of black fur around his eyes, in the shape of a classic superhero mask. Hence the name.

"Hero, say hi to Roman."

Hero sticks out one paw. Roman leans over, giving a handshake to the dog.

"You ready for another trip boy?"

Hero lets out a loud howl. He bolts outside and runs in circles next to Roman's car.

"I think I may have to replace Seth." Joked Roman.

"I couldn't tell the difference, they're both horn dogs."

"HA! Come on girl."

 _February 6th, 2012_

 _Houston, Texas_

 _Charlotte's Home_

Charlotte sits on her bed, messing around with the utility belt. Also packing up for her trip to Santa Monica. Leo comes running into the room in his underwear, with Fiona chasing behind with his pants. As they circle the room, Charlotte scoops up Leo with one hand as he laughs.

"Why you giving auntie Fiona a hard time?"

"I don't know."

"Can you get dressed for mommy?"

"Yes."

She sits Leo down as Fiona puts on his pants.

"Thanks. We're off to lunch in a little bit."

"Alright, thanks for watching Leo."

"Not a problem, I love spending time with this little teddy bear, and your house is amazing. So this guy you're going to be with, he cute?"

"He's an idiot from another company, not a blind date."

"Then ask if he has any single friends."

"Last thing on my mind sis."

"Well it should be at least a thought. You've been single for how many years now?"

"I'm not ready."

"That's because you spend all of your time working. Never making any time for Charlotte. It's starting to worry me. Are you not ready because you don't want to be ready?"

Charlotte just stared at the wall. It was a long time since she was loved, or at least accepted it. Any guy she met got brushed off after a week. Regardless, Fiona was right, but that didn't mean Charlotte was wrong either.

"I'll know when the time is right. Just haven't found the right guy."

"No one is going to replace Arin, I know that. What can be replaced is that empty feeling you got when you lay in this giant bed alone every night. At least try and meet a guy?"

"Sure, whatever."

Charlotte gives Leo a kiss goodbye. They both leave as Charlotte clutches her hand. Rubbing the wedding rings on her finger. Her netwatch starts ringing, getting a call from Seth. She answers, activating the hologram.

"What do you want?" She asks sounding annoyed.

"Is that how you greet people?"

"What...do you want?"

"I asked a couple of my friends about the Prime Time nightclub. It's an exclusive joint, so we need to somebody to get us in."

"I assume you have someone in mind."

"Yup, my boy Adam over in Long Beach. So before we go to Santa Monica, we need to meet up with him. Cool?"

"Yeah, bye."

 _February 6th, 2012_

 _Puebla, Mexico_

Alberto Del Rio sits outside of a cafe. Dressed down in clean gray suit. Bright lights strung among each awning in a plaza. A small cup of tea and pastry on his plate. Two bodyguards right behind him, keeping very close. His sister Carmen walks out of the cafe after using the bathroom. Wearing a sleek gray dress to match her older brother's. Taking a seat across the table.

^"Alberto you don't have to watch me everywhere I go, I'm a big girl."

^"I know, but I worry. All these men around here would kill to have you. Unless I get to them first." He said, chuckling.

^"Hopefully I can have some privacy at my first fashion show."

Del Rio's perky smile hid a stressful one. It was no secret who Del Rio was and where he stood amongst top dogs in the drug trade. Even his sister knew. What she didn't know, was an attempt on his capture in the same country. They were inches away from succeeding, but Del Rio was five steps ahead. Evading capture and dropping several WWE bodies. However, he wasn't going to let that interfere with Carmen's dreams. Nor would she let him.

^"Of course you'll have privacy, the bodyguards I send with you will make sure of that."

Carmen lets out a chuckle herself. Plucking his pastry, eyeing Del Rio as she bit down. She swipes a bit of hair from her face before standing up.

^"Fine brother, I won't argue with you. Just make sure they know who's boss."

^"Yes, yes. They'll burn down buildings if that's a command. Better safe than sorry."

^"Always. Even though this night has been lovely, I must leave to catch my flight."

Carmen hugs Del Rio and summons the two bodyguards behind him. Once she's gone, a small boy runs over to whisper something to Del Rio, which he responds by handing the boy a few bills. The boy says thank you and runs off. Del Rio leaves a few more bills on the table before heading to a black convertible parked nearby.

A few miles out, Del Rio parks by an old factory. He walks in, going up the stairs and into an office. Inside sits a few of his hired goons, led by the head of security, Jose Savero. They've been torturing a man tied to a chair.

^"Hello boys, I got the message."

^"Evening boss, our friend here has something he wants to tell you." Said Savero.

Del Rio had his own local network. People passing the word around, taking calls to keep Del Rio off cell phones. The tortured man sat a bloodied mess. One eye completely shut. Del Rio lifts up his head, getting a good look at him.

^"Don't I know this cabron?" He asks Jose.

^"Yeah, that's Marco."

^"Holy shit, Marco? Beat this guy so bad I couldn't recognize him. What did he do?"

^"Skimming off the top. Dummy couldn't even hide his new found wealth. Guy was throwing money around like a lottery winner. Knowing damn well he doesn't make that much."

^"Why you do this Marco? You not satisfied with what I give you? Huh?"

Marco tries to talk, but only manages to blurt out nonsense. Del Rio grabs a hammer from off a table and gives a stiff whack to Marco's head. The blow kills him instantly. Del Rio breathes deeply as he drops the hammer.

^"So hard to find good help. Bunch of fucking idiots. Jose, I need a favor."

^"Anything you need boss."

^"My sister is going to Italy for a little fashion show. Can't help but think those fucking government pigs are watching my every step. I need a little bit of extra security to keep a distant eye on her. Get me the Red Hood. Let him know, money is not an issue."


	24. OPERATION: COLD COCKED PT 1

_February 8th, 2012_

 _Denver, Colorado_

 _Big Burger Boys_

Dean and Becky walk into the burger joint at night, where they'll be meeting Dolph Ziggler. A full moon flying high. Light snowfall with a cold chill had them bundled up. Dean with a bomber jacket and Becky with her new leather jacket. They sit in a booth and order food. Dean playing with his Netwatch as Becky stares out the window.

"Lovely city this is. Very chilly, but I'm getting a great vibe. What do you think?"

Dean was lost in another world. He wasn't too good with tech, so he felt like a caveman working for Apple.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to call someone, but this thing is a piece of shit."

Becky takes the watch, presses a few buttons, setting up the call screen. She slides it back to Dean with a cheeky smile.

"How'd you do that?"

"I read the manual. Didn't you?"

"The only thing I read are people."

"Deep. Be right back, I'm going to use the bathroom."

Once Becky gets up, Dean pulls out his phone, hoping to get in touch with Bayley. This would be his fifth call in the past two days. Only getting the answering machine. The result is no different, but he leaves a message.

"Hey Tanya, its me again. I know ignoring you was wrong. My job is stressful at times, but that doesn't make things any better. If the kid is mine, I'm more than willing to accept all responsibility. It may sound like I'm kissing your ass. I am, and I wouldn't do it for anyone else. So uh, call me back...please."

He quickly hangs up as Becky returns. The waitress brings their food. One burger and soda for Dean. Three double cheeseburgers and large chocolate milkshake for Becky. She immediately tears into her food, making Dean raise an eyebrow. He's been with some interesting women, none with this kind of appetite.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's up with the metal hand?"

"This? I lost my hand to a grenade back in the army. I spent half a year working for Bradshaw as a security guard. His company was also producing robotics as well and I volunteered. I got this hand for free, as long as I worked for Bradshaw."

"Its pretty cool."

"Aint it? I thinking about getting it tricked out. Maybe install a blade. A gun barrel in one of the fingers. My brother would of loved this. He was always into building things. What's the word for it? Uh..."

"Engineering."

Becky snaps her fingers and thanks Dean.

"Your brother die or something?"

"No. Me and Finnegan haven't talked in years. Back in our early teens we got into a lot of trouble. We grew up poor. Our mom left the family, so dad was trying to support two children. He got sick from working so much and we could barely afford medicine. So we stole food, helped run alcohol, even destroyed property for gangsters. Finnegan got arrested and was sent away. My dad sent me to live with my grandparents. My dad died a year later, I never heard from Finnegan and I went off to the army. Now here I am. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Your family dude. Parents, sibilings. Alive, dead?"

"I aint got no family." He replied in a grim tone.

Noticing she struck a nerve, Becky focuses on finishing her second burger and starts chugging her shake. Downing the whole thing in 10 seconds. Letting out a huge burp afterwards. Dean chuckles seeing a mess of chocolate and cheese on her mouth. It was refreshing seeing a chick put it all out there. Dolph comes in wearing shades and a hoodie. He walks over to the duo, slightly pulling down his shades.

"I can't talk for long, so lets make this quick."

Dean slides over so Dolph can sit.

"Any particular reason for the disguise?" Asked Dean.

"Nah man, just hung over. Yesterday was my birthday. Partied hard. Got head from these two British girls. Then me and my buddy fucked this Brazilian chick."

Becky makes a twisted face, hearing things she didnt ask to.

"The dealer?" Asked Dean.

"Oh yeah, I'm shooting a couple of scenes on the tenth. I got a lady bringing me my usual purchase. Hang around long enough, you'll see her. Do whatever you got to do, just do it far away from my place. Don't need anyone bringing this back to me."

"Got the address?"

"843 Tron St. It'll be the studio building next to the pawn shop."

Becky types the address in her phone. Dolph snatches her last burger and swiftly dips out, catching her off guard. Dean laughs as he pulls out money for the bill. With the work day set, they had an entire 24 hours to prepare.

Back at their hotel, Dean hits the bar while Becky heads up to her room. Feeling a little tired, she throws her bag and falls back on the bed. She gets a phone call from Charlotte.

"Hey. How's California."

"Who's this?"

"What? Its Becky. You drunk?"

"No."

A few seconds of silence pass. Interrupted by the sound of crunching chips on Charlotte's end.

"Charlotte!"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Ya know, just hanging around."

"Well what do you want?"

"I don't know."

"YOU CALLLED ME!"

"Oh yeah I did...bye."

Charlotte hangs up, leaving Becky confused about what just happened. She probably was drunk. Down at the bar, Dean finally gets the Netwatch working so he can call Roman. No answer after a minute. He tries to call Seth, no answer from him either. With no one to talk to, he orders another shot to drink the night away.

An hour later after a soccer game finishes, Dean decides to go bed. His room was right next to Becky's, just in case something happened and they could find each other quickly. He enters the room and kicks off his shoes. Didn't even feel like getting undressed. He just wanted to lay down. Besides, it wasn't like they had anything to do tomorrow. Dean collapses on the bed, head spinning from the usual combination of alcohol. He closes his eyes for a good five minutes before someone starts screaming. Dean sits up to listen, recognizing the scream.

"Becky?"

He goes to Becky's door and starts knocking.

"Becky?"

Her screams get louder and more horrific. Dean starts banging on the door, yelling for her to open up. With no other choice, Dean steps back and kicks her door open. Running in to find her violently shaking.

"BECKY! BECKY!" He shouts.

Her eyes open up, staring at Dean, but not completely there. Dean grabs her arms to try and keep her still. Becky starts struggling, trying to fight back. Dean wraps his arms around her tightly. People start coming from their room to check on the commotion.

"Becky its me Dean! Calm down!"

Hearing the sound of a familiar voice, Becky's shaking comes down to slight shivers. Her ecstatic breathing cooling off. A few people peek inside to see what happened. Hotel security pushes everyone out the way to get inside.

"What's going on in here?" Asked the guard.

"My friend was screaming. The door was locked so I kicked it open to check on her."

"Did this get physical?"

"No sir, nothing like that happened. I just wanted to calm her down."

"Ma'am are you okay?"

Finally coming to, she noticed everyone crowding the area.

"Ma'am are you okay?

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure? Should we call an ambulance?"

"No, its fine. I'm a war vet. I tend to have a nightmare every once in a while."

"Okay then. If you need anything, feel free to call us. Back to your rooms everyone."

Security ushers everyone away as Dean apologizes for the door. He assures he'll pay for as security leaves. Dean sits on the bed, staring down in silence.

"I'm sorry Dean. I should of told you. This is so fucking embarrassing."

"I understand. War can be hard on people. Does anyone else know?"

"Just my ex and Charlotte. I usually do solo jobs. Then our bosses sprung your team on us."

"It's fine. Your human. Can't blame anyone for something like that. Was it the grenade thing?"

"Mhmm. It's always the same scenario over and over. That grenade just flies in. Seeing how close it was, I though that was really it for me. The pain was so bad afterwards, I felt better off just dying there."

"I know how you feel. I've had my own brushes with the reaper. I can count on both hands how many times I almost died in prison."

"You were in prison?"

"I basically lived there most of my youth. Funny thing was, it felt more like home than it ever did with my parents. There was this one guy. I think his name was Kevin. I forget. Kept to himself, but could beat a guys brains in. He used to call me Dino. Closest thing I had to a friend back then."

"Dino huh? I think we got a new nickname for you." Said Becky laughing.

"Hey! You keep that to yourself. Not even Roman and Seth know that."

Becky sticks out her pinky.

"Don't make me do that goofy shit." He groaned.

"Come on. You keep what happened tonight to yourself and I'll keep your nickname to myself."

Dean accepts the pinky swear, trying to hold back a smile. Becky leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

"Whelp, thanks for that. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." Said Dean.

Dean stands up to stretch. He takes one step and falls face first on the floor.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. Just drunk."

"Want me to help you up?"

"No. This floor is pretty comfy."

Becky takes a pillow and sticks it under Dean's head. She hops back in bed and covers up.

"Hey Dean?"

She turns over to see Dean already passed out. Whatever she was about to say, it can wait.

"Goodnight Dino."


	25. OPERATION: COLD COCKED PT 2

_February 10th, 2012_

 _Denver, Colorado_

"Dino! Wake up lad its time to rock!"

Dean opens the door, fully dressed.

"Didn't think you'd make it up this early." Said Becky.

"Couldn't sleep. Had a lot on my mind."

"Like a front row seat to a porno?"

"That's one of many things."

Becky and Dean drive over to the studio building to meet with Dolph. Spending yesterday getting in a good workout, exploring the city and ending with a Denver Nuggets game. A lot of time spent getting to know each other. Once in the building, they're directed to the set by a front desk clerk. Two floors up, room 14. As they approach the door, a woman can be heard moaning from the other side.

"Think we're in the right place?" Dean chuckled.

He gives a hard knock, summoning a cameran from inside.

"You guys must be here for Dolph. He's hasn't started yet."

They walk in to see two women going at it on a couch. Dolph standing naked close by.

"Nice ass." Said Dean.

"Thank you."

Dolph walks over, attempting to shake Dean's hand. Dean just stares with an eyebrow raised. Dolph starts laughing hysterically.

"Don't feel awkward, that's a little joke I play on people who come in."

"Real hilarious. When's your contact coming in?"

"Sent me a text saying 20 minutes. That was 10 minutes ago, so do the math. In the meantime, just hang out. We got a pool table and food."

Becky, who hasn't said a word, goes to the food table.

"Hey, what about the money I'm getting for this deal?"

"I got the check on me right now. If you're info is legit, you get the money. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Dolph, you ready?" Asked the director.

"That's my cue. Enjoy the show."

Dean takes a seat with Becky. Still silent, eating through a plate of cheese cubes.

"Everything cool?" He asks.

"Why wouldn't it be? We got free cheese and naked people."

"If you're feeling a little uncomfortable, I'll sit this through."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I needed to learn a few new moves anyway."

Becky smirks as she leaves the room. Going back outside through the front door, holding it open for a plump middle aged woman coming in. Becky checks her messages as the woman pops her head back out.

"Excuse me, is your hair natural?"

"The length is. The color isn't."

"Oh. I just wanted to say it looks great."

"Thank you."

A missed call from Sami catches her attention. She texted him the other day about her episode. Sami's phone was always open for her. This would be a good time to call back. It goes straight to the machine. Must be busy at the pizza shop. The plump woman comes back out, waving to Becky before getting in her van. She pulls off as Dean comes running out.

"Where did that fat lady go?"

"She just drove away."

"Start the car, that was Dolph's dealer."

They get in with Becky driving. Catching up to the lady who only got a few blocks down.

"So that sweet lady is selling Goldust?"

"Seen it myself. The prices on that stuff is ridiculous. No wonder people are making a killing off it. Keep on her!"

"I know how to drive Dean."

The chase continues out of the city. Going from Denver to Thorton, which weren't too far off from each other. After 40 minutes of driving and a 25 minute supermarket visit, the woman makes it home. Thorton, a nice little suburban area with similar looking homes. Becky parks on the curb nearby.

"Kinda place you see in movies. White picket fence, 2.5 children, backyard pool, all that cliche nonsense. So how you wanna handle this?" Said Dean.

"Like professionals?"

"I was thinking more Charles Bronson in Death Wish. But sure, lets do professional."

"Dean, let me do the talking."

They walk over as the woman pulls out grocery bags from her trunk.

"Need some help with those bags miss?"

"Oh no, I got it. Thank you for the off-"

Becky flashes her badge, causing her to go bug eyed.

"Is there a problem?" She mutters.

"We just want to talk. Got any extra Goldust?"

"Please, I can explain."

"Lets just go inside and talk."

Inside, she sits in a recliner across from the duo, who sit on the couch.

"First off, I'm Captain Lynch, this is Lieutenant Ambrose. Certified private military."

"Private military! Oh good lord. My name is Sandra Tully."

"So Miss Tully-"

"Mrs." She corrects.

"Mrs. Tully, can you explain what a woman like you is doing drug dealing?"

Dean stayed silent, while Sandra told her story.

"About a year ago, I was let go from my secretary job in Denver. I was jobless for about two months. My husband picked up a lot of the slack. I felt terrible. My friend Sheila from the neighborhood gave me a call. Said if I needed quick money, I could do her a favor. She asked me to drop off a few boxes of canned goods to a homeless shelter."

"And the drugs were stashed in there?" Questioned Becky.

"No, that's what kept me off guard. As if I ever had any suspicion to begin with. I drove down the boxes of food, when I got there, a man with a lot of tattoos took them and handed me two backpacks. I didn't look until I got in my car. They were full of money."

"Wait, I'm confused. She gave you real food, and someone sends you back with thousands of dollars?"

"That was their trade plan. Sending someone with drugs, have someone else pick up the money."

"So how did you end up dealing?"

"After a few months of this, Sheila went on a coke bender. The police came and got her, took her down to the station. When she got bailed out by her husband, a van pulled up. Killed Sheila and two cops right there. Soon I got a call from the man I gave the food too, asking if I wanted to pick up where she left off."

"Doesn't sound smart to work for those kinds of people now does it?"

"The money was amazing. Figured as long as I keep my nose clean, everything would be fine."

"Mrs. Tully, does your husband know what you do?"

"NO! I couldn't tell him that. It could put him and my kids in trouble!"

"You do realize that working with a cartel member put your family in trouble when you accepted their money."

"No it didn't. The man agreed to leave my family alone if I...you know..."

"Fucked him?" Said Dean, breaking his silence.

Sandra started getting jittery. Biting her thumb as she nodded her head.

"I think we heard enough. Listen Mrs. Tully, you give us the name of your supplier, we could work something out to keep your family safe and you far away from the local penitentiary." Said Becky.

"I've been more than cooperative. Just promise me you wont tell my husband what happened."

"The only thing we can guarantee is your safety. With you being a key witness, we'll hand this over to the local police department. They'll need some recorded testaments, might do a clean sweep on your house."

"I can't have cops in here!"

The front door opens up and Mr. Tully walks in with their twin sons.

"Oh hello. Didn't know we were having company. Would of bought more burgers. Hi, Greg Tully."

He shakes Dean's hand and tips his paddy cap to Becky. They also introduce themselves.

"Nice to meet you two. Will you be staying for dinner? I'm sure we got a couple of extra chicken breasts I can cook up."

"Sorry, we can't. We gotta get home to check on our own kids." Said Dean, giving Becky a slight wink.

"Take care then. Always nice to meet new people from around town. Come on boys."

The twins run upstairs. Greg greets his wife with a kiss and walks to the kitchen. Sandra turns her attention back to the duo. Her face all types of scared.

"Your call Sandra."

Sandra gives the name Trey Lonnit. Her usual pickup was around 5 A.M. tomorrow in South Denver. They'll follow Sandra there, and shadow Lonnit after her deal is completed. Becky and Dean thank her before going back to the car.

"Our kids huh? As in more than one?"

"I like kids."

"Really? Since when?"

"Since a few days ago."

"You're a mess."

Becky found Dean to be quite the joker. Dean himself tending to make jokes in dire situations. Even if he didn't like kids, it was something he had to deal with.

 _February 11th, 2012_

After another night of sleep, Dean's phone alarm goes off 4 in the morning. Time for work. He suits up in his riot gear and bomber jacket. He exits the room to find Becky waiting outside his door.

"What are you a fucking owl?"

"It's hard to sleep when a Sergeant is blasting an alarm early as hell for a five mile run."

Outside, Becky starts the car while Dean grabs their bags from the backseat. He gets in wearing the wolf mask.

"Woof, woof."

"Those things are so fucking goofy."

"You say that until you catch a bullet to the face."

"I got a text from Sandra. We're heading to 28th & Brown. We all set?"

Dean gives an emphatic head nod with the mask still on. Once on 28th street, they wait in an alley until Sandra shows up. A camera on hand for snapping evidence. Sandra arrives soon and parks her van, waiting for Lonnit. He arrives after another ten minutes, driving an SUV. He stops next to the van, lowering his window.

"Hey big mama, how you doing?"

"I'm feeling good. A little tired, that's all. How about you Trey?"

"Just doing my thing. I got your stuff. Threw in a little extra just for you."

Lonnit passes a backpack and Sandra hands back an envelope.

"When you coming over again?" Asks Lonnit

"Whenever I get time. I still have a family to take care of. You know that."

"Just don't forget about me."

Lonnit leans in for a kiss. Sandra, who obliges on any other day, hesitated for a moment, knowing who was watching. Despite that, she needed to keep status quo. She kisses Lonnit, who creepily licks his lips when they finish.

"Aight big mama, I'm outta here. Call me soon okay."

Lonnit drives off and Becky pulls up to Sandra immediately after. Dean asks for the bag, which she hands over. After confirming two keys of Goldust in there, they follow Lonnit. Leaving Sandra alone in her van.

The chase goes from Denver to Aspen. Lovely place this time of year, especially covered in a blanket of snow. Lonnit parks at a loft, with Becky parking a block away. Lonnit heads inside.

"Lets do this as quiet as possible." Becky suggested.

"Got you."

They mask up and take point at Lonnit's door. Becky keeping watch while Dean picks the lock. With the door open, they draw their silenced guns and move forward. Music can be heard playing close by.

"See if anyone else is here. I'll get Lonnit." Said Becky.

Dean heads through the kitchen. Becky inches down the hallway as the music gets louder. She finds Lonnit's room with his door cracked. She peeks in, hearing the shower running. Dean comes from behind, saying no one else is there. Just need to wait a few minutes.

Lonnit finishes his shower, singing and dancing to his Latin song. He comes out the bathroom and gets mauled by Dean.

"What the fuck?!" Shouts Lonnit.

Becky cuffs him and Dean shoves a rag in his mouth. Then shoving him into a nearby chair.

"Hey buddy, didn't expect to see us did you? Feel like talking today?" Teased Dean.

Lonnit angrily screams through the rag. Dean gives a gut punch, quieting him down.

"I said talk. If you scream, I'm gonna have to hit you again. Understood?"

Lonnit shakes his head. Becky pulls out the rag.

"I got five keys under the bed. Take it man." Lonnit pleads.

"We're taking the dust, and you're coming with us."

"Look, look. I was lying. I got fifteen keys in the house, all yours. Just don't kill me."

"I love this part." Said Becky.

Becky and Dean flash their badges, leaving Lonnit none too surprised.

"Fucking feds, I knew you'd be coming for us soon."

"So why are still hanging around Denver smart guy?" Asked Dean.

"Why not? Either way I'm fucked. I try to cut ties with the cartel, I'm dead. I get arrested by you two clowns, I spend life in prison. Or guess what? I get shanked inside by a hit from my boss. I might as well ride this shit out. Do all the blow and fuck all the bitches I can. We all die someday."

"Huh, never thought about it like that." Said Dean, causing Becky to slap his chest.

"Exactly. Why risk your lives for a cause that your own employers profit from? You think there's a 'war or drugs'? Fuck no. These suits who sit at the top make bank off this shit. While you two out here fighting for a pay stub."

"Save all your conspiracy bullshit for someone who cares. What you're doing is wrong and it's our job to shut it down." Said Becky.

"Whatever. You guys want names, I'll give you names. I want diplomatic immunity or some shit like that. Protection, you know? And I want it in writing."

"Cutting a deal? Smart man. I'll make some calls and see what we can do. I'll be back."

Becky leaves Dean to watch Lonnit. Dean sits on the bed and takes his mask off.

"That's a bad bitch right there. Yall fucking?" Asked Lonnit.

"No. Maybe sometime in the future."

"Well be careful with that shit bruh. You pipe a chick down and shit can go south real quick."

Dean rolls his eyes, already driving on that road. He looks down at Lonnit's lower body.

"Is it cold in here?"

"Fuck you man."

Becky returns with good news for Lonnit. The local police will take him in for the time being. They'll take the drugs and Becky will send the proper paperwork once Lonnit releases all of his info. Lonnit doesn't seem excited about that, but he agrees anyway. Once the police come get Lonnit, Becky and Dean head on back to Denver. An easy payday if there ever was one.


	26. OPERATION: BLACK & BLONDE PT 1

_February 8th, 2012_

 _Long Beach, California_

Charlotte waits outside of a clothing store. She decided to do some shopping until Seth got there to pick her up. A couple pairs of shorts, sandals, and tops to accompany the sunny Cali weather. Seth rolls up in a green McLaren. A huge grin on his face as he rolls down the window.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" He playfully asks.

"Really?" She groaned.

"Oh come on. At least crack a smile."

Charlotte pulls back the sides of her mouth for an imitation smile. Seth smirks as he gets out the car to grabs Charlotte's bags. He puts them in the back and opens the passenger door for Charlotte. A smile appears as she gets in.

"That's more like it." Said Seth.

He drops the top and hits the highway. Driving fast, picking up speed as he goes on. Seth starts laughing as he cuts through traffic. Charlotte grips on to her seat for dear life. The wind blasting her face as Seth goes Speed Racer down the road. Swerving through a few semi's and bikers. Thankfully no cops. Now off the highway and back onto regular streets, Charlotte starts punching Seth.

"Hey, what I do?"

"Driving like a psychopath!"

"You scared of a little speed?"

Charlotte shakes her head before leaning back and turning away. There goes any goodwill. He enters Cole's apartment complex. Seth gets out as Cole comes storming out with a man right behind him.

"Yo man, everything okay?"

"It was till about five minutes ago."

"What happened?"

"Shelly just got here upset about some teacher at her school. Two weeks ago this dickhead tried to make a move on her. She kindly said she wasn't interested. He clearly didn't get the message. Started touching her, grabbed her ass earlier. She pushed him off and he threatened to fail her!"

"Why didn't she report him?"

"I aint got time for that shit. I told MY girl that I'm taking care of this. Shelly said he hangs around some coffee shop on Lare Street. Me and Roddy were gonna head down there and tune his ass up. By the way, Roddy this is Seth."

Roddy gives a silent head nod. Seth answers back with one as well.

"You coming?"

"Hell yeah."

Seth reaches over Charlotte into the glove box, grabbing a pistol and tucking it into his pants.

"Where are you going?" Asked Charlotte.

"To go teach some manners. I'll be right back. If you didn't hear, this is my boy Adam. That's Roddy. Guys, this is my partner Charlotte."

"Sup. You can head on inside, Shelly's expecting company. C building, apartment 6."

The trio leave in Cole's car, while Charlotte looks dumbfounded. She grabs her purse and walks to Adam's door. She gives a hard knock. It takes a few seconds, but Shelly finally answers. Her eyes were red and held a balled up tissue in her hand. Charlotte was surprised to see another woman match her height.

"Oh, hello. You're Charlotte?"

"Oui. Tu dois etre. (Yes. Nice to meet you Shelly.)"

"Oh, tu parles francais! Entrez s'il vous plait. (Oh, you speak French! Please come in.)

They take a seat on the couch. A tea set along the small table.

"Tea?" Offered Shelly.

"Sure."

Across town, Cole drives slowly on the curb. Seth observing as Roddy prepares a retractable baton.

"You see him?" Asked Seth.

"Uh huh. He's in line right now. Eric Hane. Middle aged dude with the bald head and blue button up."

"I see him now. Whenever you're ready."

Hane comes out followed by a young female. They walk over to his car in a nearby parking lot. As he pulls out keys, Cole and Roddy rush in. Pushing him against the car and stomping down. The young woman calls for help, but Seth grips her up.

"Don't do that." He warned, flashing his gun.

Cole kicks on Hane's chest while Roddy beats his legs with the baton. Cole grabs Hane by the shirt and rocks him with a stiff left, busting his eye.

"Hurry up." Said Seth as he looked around for witnesses.

Cole backs up Roddy before he kneels down to Hane, who's bruised up badly at this point.

"Listen closely dipshit." Cole whispered. "If Shelly Marone comes to me saying you even BREATHED in her direction, imma have to come pay you another visit. If you tell anybody what happened to you, I'll have to come find you and we do this all over again. Got it!"

Hane silently nods his head. Cole starts to walk away, but gives one more kick to the gut. He pats Roddy on the chest and they head back to the car. Seth lets the woman go, giving her a hush gesture before joining them.

Back at the apartment, Shelly is braiding Charlotte's hair while they chat. Both eating through a bag of caramel chocolate pieces Shelly had out .Talking love, work and life amongst other things. Charlotte sharing her story of how she got into the business. She showed a picture of Leo on her phone.

"He's adorable." Shelly squealed.

"Thank you. Little guy is my entire world. I hate that I'm always working."

"How old is he?"

"He turns seven this year."

"I want a baby too, but I need to finish school first."

"Smart girl. Last thing you need is to get sidetracked by childcare."

"Are you going to have one of your own someday?"

Charlotte got quiet. A familiar dark cloud returning. Shelly couldn't see her face, but knew something was wrong.

"So your hair's all done."

Shelly finishes the last knot and gives Charlotte a mirror. Charlotte checks out her new French braided pigtails. She thanks Shelly as the boys return.

"Tea and brading hair! We're a couple of lingerie sets from a slumber party!" Joked Seth.

Shelly giggles while Charlotte rolls her eyes.

"Don't worry about your teacher anymore, he won't be a problem." Assured Cole.

"Thanks baby."

Charlotte's phone starts ringing and looks to see it's Sasha. She steps outside to take the call.

"Hey Char."

"What's up." Charlotte muttered.

"You okay? You sound mad as hell."

"I'm not mad, just irritated."

"Is Seth treating you right? I'll come down there and kick his ass."

"He aint do nothing wrong. I'm not in the mood to deal with him and his friends. I like working with, you know, professionals. I just want this shit to be done with."

"Hang in there girl. At least you get to be in California. Texas is boring as shit."

"Everything okay with you and Roman?"

"Oh yeah. An absolute gentleman. I could do without these hicks staring at me all creepy. But hey, it's part of the job. Anyway, I was just checking up, seeing how you were doing."

"I'm good, you know me. I'll talk to you later. Be safe."

Charlotte heads back inside to find the living room empty. A nasty smell coming from the back of the apartment. She walks back and opens a door. A giant cloud of smoke gushing out into her face. She coughs while seeing everyone inside the bedroom, crowded around a hookah.

"Are you fu _*cough cough*_ kidding me!" Charlotte shouted.

"My bad, did you want in on this?" Said Seth.

"You're on duty. May I remind you we're here to do a job. Not fuck around and smoke pot!"

"Lower your voice. Don't come in here yelling like that!"

"Guys lets not." Pleaded Cole.

"No, no, no. Let her speak. Tell me how you really feel?"

"You want to know how I feel?" She snapped. "I think you're an immature punk who's 'playing' secret agent. You abused your authority earlier, you're always joking around, and you don't take anything seriously! I feel like the only reason we came down here if for you to fuck around!"

"I'm not serious? Because I like to chill out for a minute and hang out with my friends. Oh that's right, you don't have a life because all you do is work. It's not my fault you're an uptight bitch!"

Seth's eyes immediately lit up. He reaches out, but Charlotte slaps his hand away. She stomps out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Seth exhales deeply, knowing he just did wrong. He turns to his friends, who sat quiet. Seth shakes his head and runs outside. Looking around to realize she took his car.

"Ffffffffuck."

Down by the beach, Charlotte sits by the water eating a ham sandwich. A large bag of chips as well. She watches the kids swim around. Laughing and having a great time. Leo hasn't been to the beach in a while, that's definitely something she needs to put on her list. Her head was spinning, presumably a headache from earlier. Feeling lonely, she decides to make a call to her best friend Becky.

"Hey. How's California."

Charlotte sat confused for a moment. Forgetting who she just called.

"Who's this?"

"What? Its Becky. You drunk?"

"No."

A few seconds of silence pass. Charlotte grabs a big handfuls of chips, shoving them in her mouth.

"Charlotte!"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Ya know, just hanging around."

"Well what do you want?"

"I don't know."

"YOU CALLLED ME!" Shouts Becky.

"Oh yeah I did...bye."

Charlotte hangs up. Laying down, getting a view of the ocean. The sun was setting, making the sky a lovely shade of orange. Seth walks into her line of sight, looking down at her.

"Heeeyyyy, Seth." She greeted, tugging at his shoelace.

"How you feeling?"

"Good. Feeling really damn good."

"That's good. So uh, Shelly gave you some laced chocolate by accident."

Charlotte's eyes widen and she sits up quickly.

"Wait, what?!"

"She was pretty high when you got there, so she forgot to tell you. You seem to be handling it pretty well."

Seth takes a seat with her. Gazing out at the ocean. He turns to Charlotte, noticing the red glaze in her eyes.

"I wanted to apologize about earlier. Calling you a bitch. It was uncalled for."

"Damn right it was."

"Yeah I know. We're supposed to be working together and getting acquainted. I treated you like a tag along rather than a partner. Honestly, you are more qualified than me, so maybe I should let you take the lead."

"Smartest thing I heard you say all day. How'd you find me anyway?"

"That's car has a tracer on it. As expensive as it is, I better go searching if it go missing."

Things quieted down for a minute. Everyone else on the beach relaxing and having dinner. Seth grabs some chips to eat.

"I wasn't always a hard ass. I used to be a pretty chill back in high school." Charlotte admitted.

"Oh yeah?"

"My life was simple. A small town girl out of Wisconsin. Track star, great boyfriend, everything I wanted. For my senior prank, there was this teacher I didn't like. Old lady who I swore had it out for me. So after a night of drinking on graduation day, we drove to her house and I peed on her car."

Seth burst out laughing. Holding his stomach and wiping tears from his eyes. Charlotte chuckles with a huge grin on her face.

"That's great. So what happened after high school?"

"Well, my boyfriend broke up with me after we couldn't have children. I'm infertile. It cost me the love of my life. We dated for 6 years and he just, up and left me."

"Damn, that took a wrong turn."

"It hurts just thinking about it. Although it was easy to talk about just then."

Seth makes some puffing noises.

"That made me feel like I wasn't good enough. But it motivated me to work my way to the Olympics. There I met my last husband Arin. Such a sweetheart. He gave me everything and more. Then it all went to shit."

"I know the story."

"It's amazing how much you take for granted. I'm lucky to even be here. Which is why I try to motivate and bring people to a new level. I don't like being rough with people, sometimes it's just the only way to get through."

"Understandable. I guess I haven't fully embraced the nature of what I do. You're definitely an inspiration."

"Appreciate. I still have my son. He's all I need. So what about you? What brought you here?"

"Well I got into a lot of bullshit as a teen. Stealing bikes, drinking alcohol, smoking weed. Pretty much what I do now, except legally. My mom had enough of that and sent me off to Japan with my uncle. I spent years out there training. Strengthening my discipline. Almost got killed out there over something stupid."

"Tell me."

"I slept this gangster's girlfriend-"

"Of course."

"-and he found out. Dude brought his gang and beat me senseless. I was about to get tossed off a bridge, but my best friend at the time Kenneth literally came in at the last minute. He went all across town looking for me."

"Now that's a good friend."

"Aint it. Hopefully I can pay him back one day. Eventually I came home to the states. Did a few crossfit tourney's and I was offered this job by an old British man."

"That's...interesting."

"I learned a lot in my time over there, but I never lost my old ways. Only toned them down. I hate to see what getting old does to a person. Might as well enjoy youth while you can."

"I guess I can't hate you for that. But do that on your time."

"I got you. Lets get back. I got a house rented in Santa Monica. Shelly and Cole are going to join us later. They'll get us into the club."

"You know when this dope wears off I'm going to be mean again."

"I know. Lets enjoy it while it lasts."


	27. OPERATION: BLACK & BLONDE PT 2

_February 10th, 2012_

 _Santa Monica, California_

 _Prime Time Nightclub_

Seth sits inside of a car down the block from Prime Time. Bored out of his mind, waiting for Tico Martin's delivery truck. Today was Seth's turn for recon while Charlotte enjoyed the day. Both rotated days for collecting info. They also needed for Tico to actually show up. Word is he only comes for the big bashes. It was starting to get hot and Seth was baking in the car. Wearing ball shorts helped, but not much.

"Jesus. I never thought I'd hate California."

A junkie stumbles over to the car, as Seth's window is down.

"Hey man, I'm not from this part of town. I need a dollar to catch the bus."

"Sorry dude, don't have any cash on me."

"There's an ATM right down the street."

"Dude, piss off."

The junkie grabs Seth in a fit of rage. Seth struggles to fight back from his seated position. Charlotte comes from behind, smashing her fist in his spine.

"Get out of here, NOW!"

The junkie runs off while she adjusts her clothes.

"Saved your life." She said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. Dude caught me off guard. What are you doing here?"

"Just checking on you. Brought a little something."

She passes him a bag with cold water and ice cream.

"Oh my god, thank you. I can cook Ramen noodles with this hot ass water I got."

"No problem. See anything yet?"

"Nope. No Tico, no truck, nothing."

"Cole and Shelly got to the house about an hour ago. Said there's some big party happening tomorrow night. Maybe that's our chance."

"I hope so. I can't take any more of this shit."

"I'm gonna head back. Stay cool."

Charlotte walks away, giving Seth a good look from behind.

"Not much in the booty department. Banging legs though."

After 47 minutes of nothing, a small white delivery truck pulls up. The truck parks behind the club, catching Seth's attention. The driver steps out and portly man comes from inside. Both men talk for a minute before opening the truck. Seth sneaks across the street, keeping eyes on the two. He hops on a dumpster, then climbing onto a nearby balcony. He pulls out his phone to start taking pictures. The driver and man from inside load a few boxes on a wheelie and head inside.

"Gotta get in closer."

Seth quickly jumps down, keeping his balance due to his training. He crouches over to the open truck and hops inside. He takes a peek in a few boxes. Fruit, alcohol, sugar. Nothing illegal about that. Probably just a cover up. Hearing the driver's wheelie creaking, Seth ducks behind a short stack of boxes.

"Okay I got two more." Said the driver.

He goes near Seth's hiding spot, checking through a few boxes. He picks up a box near Seth's head, almost giving away the spot. Thankfully he goes to another side of the truck. After loading the last two, the driver heads back inside.

Seth hops out and goes towards the back door. After carefully heading inside, he sees the two at a table with a package of Goldust cut open. Seth silently moves on cover of the wall, keeping eyes on the ceiling for security cameras. The portly man does a small line of dust, testing the purity.

"Oooooo. Smooth and clean."

The man pulls out his cell phone to make a call. Seth creeps to the bar for a couple more pictures.

"Yo Tico, I got the stuff...Its good, I verified it myself...Yup, yup...Cool, see ya tomorrow."

With all the evidence he needed, Seth decides to move out. When turning, he shoulder bumps a wine glass, which shatters upon falling down."

"Shit."

"The fuck was that?"

The two men head towards the bar. Seth goes prone and crawls right. The two men come in from the left and Seth swiftly moves to the front. As the man goes behind the bar, a mouse scatters across his foot.

"AH! Fucking rodents! I told Tico to call a fucking exterminator."

The two men walk off as Seth slides behind the bar. Once they're turned away, he crouches out of the club and to his car.

Later that night, Seth makes his way back home. Walking in to find everyone playing cards.

"Where you been? Figured you'd be back a little earlier." Said Cole.

"Work stuff. Charlotte, can we talk for a second?"

They walk to another room and Seth breaks down everything. After taking the pictures, he wired in on a call the driver made to pick up more product. Seth tailed him to a local gas station, where the driver went in through the back.

"Good work."

"I already gave Hunter a call. He gave the okay for a raid. Once we clear the spot, a narcotics team is gonna move in. Suit up."

Seth gets dressed, stepping out to flex in his gear.

"No lie, you look badass. How can I get set?" Asked Cole.

"If you don't mind getting shot at and doing hours of paperwork-"

"You lost me at paperwork."

Charlotte comes out from the other room with Shelly. She tied up Charlotte's hair to keep it out the way.

"Give your props to the lab geek for me. This fits pretty well."

"Christian does great work. You all set?"

"Uh huh."

Seth struggles to put on his utility belt, leading Charlotte to help put it on.

"Easy there, might give a fella the wrong idea."

Charlotte gives him a swift punch to the crotch, dropping him instantly.

"We'll be back. Come on doofus."

Charlotte goes outside while Seth eases up, still holding himself.

"Damn, she hit like a man."

Charlotte takes the wheel, going to Pinnacle Gas & Snacks, just off the highway. Once there, Charlotte parks at a pump. She looks around for civilians. A couple people in the store buying stuff.

"You sure this the right place?"

"The delivery truck is still here. You see it?"

"Yeah. When these people leave, I'm going in. I want you to watch the back door."

"Yes ma'am. Oh, don't forget your mask."

"I'm not wearing that dumb shit."

Seth shrugs and heads to his position under the cover of night. Charlotte tucks her gun and gets out the car. Smiling at others who exited Pinnacle. She takes one last look around before greeting the cashier. A young boy who looks to just be doing a job.

"How you doing?"

Charlotte smiles and flashes her badge.

"Hi, I'm going to need you to get your manager for me."

"Um, okay."

The boy goes back, leaving Charlotte at the counter. He reappears with an older gentleman.

"Hello. Jim Hatch. Is there a problem I can help you with?"

"Yes there is. I'm Officer Charlotte Flair, a government official here with news on drugs being run out of this gas station."

"I'm sorry but you must have the wrong place. I can assure the only drugs around here are being sold by those teens who loiter outside."

"So you won't mind if I take look in the back?"

"Excuse me, but I need to see a warrant."

"Excuse me, but I told you I'm here on government business."

"This is ridiculous, I'm calling the police. No way that badge is official."

Hatch goes around the counter to make his call. Outside, Seth sits on some milk crates with his mask on. The back door opens up and Seth ducks down. One man comes out with a large box, being the driver from earlier. Seth draws his gun.

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!"

He stops as Seth makes his way over. A 6'10" muscular beast comes charging from inside. Giving Seth a boot the chest, sending him rolling across the ground. They all start running as Seth beeps Charlotte.

"Two of em out the back!"

Charlotte looks at Hatch who drops the phone and reaches under the counter. She vaults over, kicking Hatch in the face. She immediately cuffs him as two gunshots go off. The young boy ducks behind shelving to take cover. Charlotte is surprised by two bullets as she hits the door. She takes cover behind an ice machine.

"ARE YOU DUMBASSES REALLY SHOOTING AT A GAS STATION!"

She peeks out and a few more bullets hit the ice machine.

"I guess so." She groaned.

Seth sees the driver hiding being a broken pump. He goes running in at full speed. Jumping on his car, executing a roll and shooting the truck driver in the shoulder. Seth takes a revolver shot to his back, knocking him to the ground.

Charlotte charges from her spot, going straight for the big guy, who made his way back to the delivery truck. He opens the driver side door and she pops off a couple shots as he takes cover. She sends off a couple more shots, busting the window. He hurls his gun at Charlotte when she comes around and it smacks her hard. She drops her gun and grabs the left side of her face. The big man gets up and lifts Charlotte with ease. Throwing her back first onto the truck's hood.

Seth comes flying in with a knee to the face, knocking him off his balance. Seth goes in for a headbutt, but is gripped up by his physical superior. He hurls Seth to the concrete like an old toy. Charlotte jumps off the hood onto his shoulders and starts beating down on the top of his head with hard elbows. The constant hits send the big man to his knees, then the ground. With him finally unconscious, Charlotte collects herself as Seth runs over.

"Shit, your face!"

"Is it bad?"

"Nasty split on the cheek. Bloodshot eye. Its not, serious, but aint pretty either."

Seth pulls out first aid for Charlotte as police cars make their way over. Far from a clean bust. At least there we're no casualties. Narcotics came in and seized 12 pounds of Goldust from the back of the gas station. Way more than there was thought to be. Charlotte gets medical attention on sight and Seth drives them back home. They make it back where Shelly and Cole are waiting outside. Both in shock after seeing Charlotte's face. Shelly helps her inside while Cole sits with Seth on the step.

"That looks rough."

"She'll be okay. She's been through worse."

"Speaking of which, you sure this is something you want to keep doing?"

"I mean, I think about it every now and then. I actually got shot for the first time tonight. Even with armor it hurt like hell. Maybe I'm better off going back to the gym. Then I think about how much fun I have."

"Fun?"

"I get to hang out with two cool dudes. Made some new friends. I get to do stuff people only see in movies. If you asked me to do this job 20 years ago, I would of said yes without question. Even today, I still love what I do. Maybe I'm just a sucker for the action. If I die, then I'll die in a blaze of glory."

"More power to you my friend. Better get some sleep, we got a party tomorrow."


	28. OPERATION: BLACK & BLONDE PT 3

_February 11th, 2012_

 _Santa Monica, California_

"Left. Right. Left. Right. Right kick. Back elbow. Good shit man. Take five."

Seth takes a breather from training as Cole takes off his gloves. It was mid day and they needed to kill time before heading to Prime Time later.

"So you guys are really trying to capture a drug kingpin?"

"Well I don't know if I'll be going after him personally, but yeah, that's the plan right now."

"Can you imagine the buzz your name would have if you caught him?"

"Pfft. As if my job would let us take any credit for that. We just get the job done and keep our mouths shut."

Shelly and Charlotte come inside the house with grocery bags.

"Hey boys. What you up to?"

"Nothing much. You guys bring anything good?" Asked Seth.

"Just some food and wine. I'm cooking dinner for when you guys get back."

"You're not coming with us to Prime Time?"

"Do you see my face? I'm not going to a nightclub looking like this. Plus I got a cracked cheekbone. I can't afford to get in another fight right now."

"So I'm going in solo?"

"You'll have Cole watching your back. Plus you proved to me last night that you have great skill. Any major problems, I'm a phone call away. I trust you to get this done."

Even with Charlotte's endorsement, Seth was a little uneasy. Cole saunters over, peeking in the bags.

"Can you cook?"

"Can I cook? I took three years learning under an Italian chef while taking care of a baby. I can turn Spaghettios into a miracle."

"Ooo, we got a badass over here."

"So I sent the description on the guy that called Tico to headquarters. Apparently its his uncle. Freddy Martin is his name. He'll be there tonight. Also this party is gonna have DJ Miz performing."

"Who is DJ Miz?" Asked Charlotte.

Everyone looks at her with shocked faces.

"Who is DJ Miz!" They say in unison.

Charlotte throws up her hands, clearly not knowing who he was.

"Adam, tell this woman about DJ Miz."

"He's only the hottest EDM DJ in the west coast. Setting parties on fire with his signature blend of 80's pop into modern music. Dude has collabed with some of the hottest in music today. Did you hear his track that he dropped with Bayley last month?"

"I'm 37 years old. Fuck I look like listening to Bayley?"

"Anyway, its held the number one spot on the music charts since it dropped and it has no signs of falling anytime soon."

"Sounds like fun for you guys. I'll be here enjoying my Dolly Parton."

Seth mocks a vomit noise upon someone mentioning country music. The boys get ready in some nice dress clothes. As they hit the door, Shelly decides to hang back with Charlotte at the last minute.

"What! You're gonna miss DJ Miz?" Said Cole.

They all look over at Charlotte who was on the back patio. Lighting the grill, unable to hear them.

"Well, I don't want to leave Charlotte alone. I'm sure I can see DJ Miz another time."

"Alright babe, we'll be back soon. Give me some love."

Shelly gives Cole a kiss while Seth snickers behind them. It was always hilarious to see Shelly tower over his buddy. Seth thanks her for hanging back as the boys head out. Shelly joins Charlotte on the patio.

"What you still doing here?"

"Eh, a little tired. Not in the mood for much partying right now."

"What about DJ Miz?"

"He'll come around another day. Plus I've been enjoying our girls time."

"Cool. Well pour us some wine and I'll get this food going."

Over at Prime Time, Cole and Seth walk inside. An easy task thanks to Shelly's connections. The party is going strong with cotton candy colored lights above. A crowded dance floor with DJ Miz on stage in the middle of everything. Cole goes his own way while Seth goes searching for Tico. While squeezing through the crowd, he's passed by a waitress with two huge bottles of champagne on a platter. He keeps eyes on her as she heads up some stairs and into an office. Seems like where Tico would be. He goes back for Cole, who's chatting at the bar with a couple of women.

"Yo bro, I think I know where Tico is. I'll be right back."

"Hey ladies, this is my boy I was telling you about. SETH FREAKIN ROLLINS!"

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"These hot chicks are looking to party and you are the number one guy for it."

"I'm here for work man."

Cole puts his arm around Seth's shoulders and leans in.

"You wanna draw out Tico, we gotta bring him to us. You need to bring out the savage. We need Seth FREAKIN ROLLINS!"

He understood where Cole was coming from, but he was trying to be professional for the sake of his job and Charlotte's approval. However, this seemed like a decent way to get to Tico. Seth smiles before rolling up his sleeves.

"Let's party!"

The bartender serves up some whiskey shots. Seth and his group knock down two rounds back to back. After ordering two sparkler bottles, he and Cole hop on the bar. They pop the bottles and toast before downing both in one go as everyone cheers them on. They high and low five as Cole points to the sky.

"ADAM COLE BAY BAY!"

"ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME!" Chants the crowd.

The bartender hands Cole two more shots, one in each hand. Seth takes a stance and gets the crowd ready. Cole downs both shots and crouches down.

"1...2...3...ADAM COLE BAY BAY!" Yells everyone.

DJ Miz get on the mic, admiring the two guys going wild.

"Whoa, we got some beasts in the building. Why don't you boys come on up and introduce yourselves."

Seth and Cole hop on stage. Tico and Freddy look on from the office window.

"Wassup. My name's Seth Rollins. I'm a badass martial artist and I love California!"

"How about you my friend?"

"I'm Adam Cole, Bay Bay. I'm a Cali native and love it here every day. And I can't believe I'm on stage with DJ Miz! YEAAHHH! Can we get a photo?"

"Sure."

All three crowd together as Cole snaps the picture.

"Aw man, Shelly's gonna love this."

"Can I request a song?" Asked Seth.

DJ Miz sets up the next track and everyone clears the floor. Seth unbuttons his shirt and jumps off stage. 'I Fink U Freeky' starts playing as Seth starts tapping his feet. Once the beat drops, Seth drops to hit b-boy moves. Stunning everyone with his flips and handstands. Seth comes off of his third handstand into a 180 back flip. Posing as everyone crowds around him while the music blares. Seth and Cole cool down at a table afterwards, when they're approached by Freddy. Seth was drunk, but not enough to let his guard down.

"You guys really know how to party. Nice moves out there too buddy."

"Thanks man."

"My nephew runs this joint. Maybe you've heard of him. Hot Pepper ring any bells?"

"Yeah, I follow that dude on Instagram." Cole replied.

"Well he wants to invite you up to his private suite. Come on."

They follow Freddy to the suite where Seth got his first good look at Tico. A shorter guy with a small red mohawk. Dressed up in a silk purple suit. He was flanked by personal security, armed with guns. The suite was decked out with his entourage hanging around. A couple of them doing lines of Goldust.

"Aye, the party boys! Nice of you to join me."

"Who's your tailor, the Joker?" Said Cole.

"The Joker wishes he had a suit this nice. Take a seat gentlemen."

They take seats on a leather couch. Seth sitting next to beautiful Hispanic woman.

"So you boys are from Cali?" Asked Tico, sipping his drink.

"I am. Seth is from one of those hick states. Isn't it like Alabama or some shit? Seth?"

Seth was zoned out. Partly due to the liquor, but more due to the current situation. He got where he wanted, but what was the plan now. Cole snaps his fingers in his friends face, bringing him back to reality.

"Uh, I'm from Nebraska."

A knock hits the door. One security guard opens it to find a couple in waiting. He lets them in, closing the door behind him. Freddy comes over with a small baggie of Goldust. He sells it to the couple and they're escorted back out.

"Would you boys like a taste?" Asked Tico.

"Nah I'm good." Said Cole.

"Same here." Added Seth.

"Suit yourselves."

Tico does a small line as the Hispanic woman starts rubbing Seth's leg. He turned towards her, admiring her white low cut dress.

"How you doing baby? I'm Daisy."

"Couldn't think of a nicer flower. I'm sure you already know my name."

"I do. Can I get to know a bit more about you, away from everyone else?"

Seth gives a smooth nod. Daisy takes his hand to lead him to the private bathroom.

"Have fun buddy." Said Tico.

Daisy backs down Seth and he falls into a seated position on the toilet. Daisy hikes up her dress and takes a seat on his lap. They start kissing as Seth's Netwatch goes off. Charlotte. Daisy keeps kissing his neck as he takes the call.

"How's everything going over there?"

"Good, uh, good."

"Don't mean to distract you. Just letting you know the food was done. Me and Shelly might go out for a bit. Tell Adam to answer his phone too. Be careful."

"Thanks. Catch ya later."

He hangs up, letting out a small sigh. He softly pushes off Daisy and fixes his clothes.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No its just, I got priorities. Maybe another time."

Seth exits the bathroom, coming back into an empty suite.

 _*crack*_

Seth takes a blow to the back of his head. He hits the ground, noticing Cole knocked out across the floor. Daisy walks out and Tico tells her to get lost. She scurries away while Seth struggles to his knees. Tico crouches next to him, holding Seth's badge.

"How nice of you to drop this on my couch, Mr. WWE Officer."

Freddy comes over with another blow with from a bat, knocking Seth out.

"Take them out through the back, no need to disrupt the festivities."

Freddy helps security drag Seth and Cole down the back stairs. They're loaded into a car trunk. Freddy takes a couple guards with him as they drive off.

After what feels like an eternity, Seth starts to regain consciousness. The back of his head was tremendously sore and his vision was still a little blurry. He shakes his arms to find himself hanging from the ceiling by a zip tie, linked to a chain. He struggles for a bit to get free, but to no avail. His Netwatch was also gone. A damp smell coming from the floor showed they were in some kind of basement.

"Seth you up?"

Seth's hears Cole's voice. Spinning around to find Cole hanging a few feet across in a similar position. Cole was bleeding from the mouth.

"Oh shit, Adam. What the fuck did they do to you?"

"They stuck glass in mouth and punched me a few times."

"Oh my god man. I'm so fucking sorry. I should never have taken you with."

"Look, they're gonna kill us both. Just know I don't blame you."

"Don't talk like that! I'm gonna get us out here. I promise."

Seth keeps kicking as Freddy walks down the steps with his backup.

"Finally awake. Now we can get started."

Freddy pulls out a large case from a metal cabinet in the corner. Opening it up away from Seth's view.

"Tell me Mr. Rollins. This company you work for, who makes these watches? They are very nice, but I don't know how to work it. What's the Wi-Fi password?"

Seth only snorted in response.

"Fine, don't answer. Perhaps a more, light hearted question. You like movies?"

Seth throws a kick which Freddy dodges. A guard comes over, burying a fist in Seth's gut. Seth vomits a little, spending the rest of his energy.

"I like movies." Freddy continued. "One of my favorite movies, is Scarface. Tony Montana. I love that guy. But he almost didn't make it to the end. He was almost carved up like a turkey in that bathroom. Until Manny came to his rescue. Unfortunately Mr. Rollins, you and your friend don't have that same luxury."

Freddy pulls out a small chainsaw. Seth's eyes grow wide as its started up. The gritty sound striking fear in his heart. Freddy looks between Cole and Seth. Cole nearly passed out at this point. Seeing Seth is more focused, he starts walking towards Cole.

"NO!NO! COME AT ME YOU SON OF A BITCH! COME GET ME!" Seth screams.

A guard grips up Seth by the neck, cutting him off. Freddy slaps Cole on the face a few times to wake him up. Now fully passed out. Freddy shrugs his shoulder and stares at Seth.

"So, you want a wing or a thigh?" Joked Freddy.

The basement door swings open. The guard lets go of Seth to aim his gun, but no one is there. He looks over at Freddy who gives a motion to check it out. The guard slowly makes his way up the steps. When he reaches the top, four shots send him tumbling back down the steps. A flashbang flies in, making Seth shut his eyes. It blows, blinding Freddy and the other guard. Charlotte, in full gear, comes sliding down the handrail, killing the other guard with an MP5 before sticking her landing.

Freddy blindly starts swinging around the chainsaw. Seth musters up enough energy to swing back and give a hard kick to Freddy's shoulder, causing him to drop it. Charlotte runs up, giving Freddy a jumping headbutt, knocking him out. She lifts up her mask to make sure everyone was down. She then shoots the chains holding up her friends as policemen make their way down.

Cole and Seth are sent to the hospital with Charlotte. They receive immediate medical attention, as Seth suffered a nasty gash on the back of his head. He gets a few staples before he's left to rest. Shelly could be heard bawling tears in the other room. Seth stares out the window as someone knocks on the door. He turns around to see Charlotte.

"Can I come in?"

He says nothing, just looking back out the window. Charlotte takes a seat next to him. Seth's expression didn't change. She folded her hands and looked out the window.

"When Adam didn't call, Shelly got worried. His phone was dead, then you didn't answer. So I called in to base to use the Netwatch tracker to find you."

"This was my first solo mission." He murmured.

Charlotte looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Every other job I was on, I had people watching my back. I had you watching my back. I had one simple task, and I fuck it up by dropping my badge. It almost cost my friend his life."

"I don't know what went wrong, I'm just glad that we made it in time. On the plus side, Tico's uncle gave him up. Sang like bird. So let just bask inn the silence of victory. "

The next morning, Cole and Seth are released. Everyone heads back home to pack their things. Seth telling Charlotte everything that happened last night, angering her, but only so much was his fault. Seth puts the last few bags in Cole's trunk. Shelly and Cole come outside with Charlotte behind them.

"Call me soon. Stop by sometime too. I can't wait to meet your son. Au revoir (goodbye)."

"Au revoir."  
Charlotte hugs them both before they meet Seth on the curb.

"Sorry about last night. It won't happen again."

"Miff okay. I fud uf let you do yur job. At weast we had fum. Sum shet out ov a movie." Cole said through his mouth full of cotton.

"A movie we wont be watching again. Get in the car." Shelly commanded. "Later, Seth."

Seth put on a smile, still hurting on the inside. He hugs them too before they hop in their car and take off.

"So what now?" Asked Charlotte.

"Now I go back to headquarters and take a verbal ass beating from my boss. Also, any heat you happen to get, I'll take it. You don't deserve it."

"Honestly I shouldn't of let you go alone. But I'm ecstatic to see you take responsibility. What I AM responsible for is the shit load of paperwork waiting for me. And I miss my baby!"

"Real quick. Thanks again for saving my ass last night."

"You're welcome. A hundreds times over. You can stop now."

"I know, I know. I really thought that was it for us. What a fucked up way to go out."

"All you can do is learn. But if you want to pay me back for saving your life, hook me up with a cute friend. At least so my sister can leave me alone."

"I'll keep that in mind. You ready to bounce?"

"Yup, lets roll doofus."


	29. OPERATION: RED HOOD

_February 13th, 2012_

 _Stamford, Connecticut_

 _WWE Headquarters_

Dean comes into work, going straight for the elevator. Once he and Becky finished up in Denver, he was off on a flight later that day. They exchanged numbers. Even though he wasn't interested, it was nice to have another person to talk with. It seems he was befriending more people than he ever has. It worried him a little. Besides that, back to business. Off to Hunter's office, which is guarded by Paige.

"What's up Smilez?"

He goes for the door, but Paige blocks him off.

"You can't go in there right now."

"Why not?"

"Cody just got back and they're having a serious discussion right now."

"Fuck Cody."

Dean goes for the door again. Paige smacks his hand with her tablet.

"Damn!"

"I said no Dean."

Dean rubs his hand while pondering a thought. He snatches her glasses and holds them high in the air. Once she's close, Dean tickles her sides. Paige starts shaking and laughing hysterically.

"Dean sto-haha-I mean it-ahh!"

Hunter burst out of the office. Paige and Dean freeze like ice sculptures. Hunter groans, rubbing his eyes in annoyance.

"I gave you one job."

"I'm sorry sir."

"You know what...just go...file paperwork or something. I'll deal with you later. Ambrose, what do you want, this isn't a good time."

"Just came to catch you up on my Denver job?"

"We'll talk about that later."

"Why? What's going on?"

"This doesn't concern you."

"What you don't trust me? I'm a damn Lieutenant. If you can't let me in then what does the title even mean?"

Hunter sighs, closing the door, before explaining what happened.

 _February 11th, 2012_

 _Milan, Italy_

Cody Rhodes and his three man team kick back in their safe house. Cody at a table, cleaning his custom pistol. A Desert Eagle with an extended barrel, laser sight and hollow point bullets. All designed by Cody himself. His boys CJ, Garret and Woody were doing their own thing to kill time. Woody being the oldest at 42 years old. They were keeping watch on Carmen Del Rio, who had a hotel across the street. Tracing her calls, shadowing her movements, noting who she met across the city. Everything possible to get info on her connection to Alberto. Nothing solid yet, but her Supernova Fashion Show was coming up in a few days. This could be one of the last few chances they had. Cody was not one for failure.

"Jesus, how much longer we got here?" Asked Woody.

"Hopefully not too much longer. Got anything CJ?"

CJ was tasked with tracing all calls from Carmen's group. He was the youngest at 22.

"Nope. Just female chatter. Security been off the phones too. It's too suspect."

"Think they might be on to us boss?"

Cody twirled a pen, weighing every option. It's reasonable that Del Rio took some extra measures for his sister's safety. Even then, the time and resources spent on this job were valuable. Before Cody said anything, CJ jumps up.

"I got something!"

Everyone else waits as CJ listens in. He jots down a few notes and pulls off the headphones.

"Carmen was talking to a Stan Frouse. They're meeting in Florence to talk about Alberto."

"Alberto was mentioned by name?"

"Yup. First time since we been here."

"Boys we're moving out. I don't know if this is a genuine slip up, so lets be careful with this."

Cody and his team gather their things. Unaware of the black hooded figure watching them from a rooftop across the street.

Carmen is escorted by security to a white Rolls Royce. Taking a backseat with one security guard as another one takes the wheel. They pull off the curb, with Cody's team following afterwards. Woody drives with Cody at passenger side. Italy didn't have huge streets, so keeping distance was key. The sun started to set as the chase continued. Cody stayed alert, checking his surroundings as if every eye was on him. Ready to draw his Desert Eagle as any moment. Carmen's ride stops at the local marketplace and her group continues on foot. Woody stopping behind in his own spot.

"Listen up, I want you all to hang back." Said Cody.

"What!"

"Hear me out. We've been out here for three day with no leads, now all of sudden we're led straight to a golden goose. It could be a trap and I don't want us all lined up for anyone."

"Are you sure?"

"That's an order. Have your Netwatches on standby. If something goes wrong, I'll send an alert."

Cody tucks his gun in his jacket and heads after Carmen. A slight breeze picked up, with the moon starting to rise. He takes his time, blending with the crowd to stay hidden. Carmen goes into a tall building after crossing a bridge. Cody takes a hard look around, then sends a quick message back to his team.

"She's just walked into a tan building with brown rooftop across the west bridge. A half mile out from where we started. I'm going in."

"Got you, we're still here. Be careful. "

Cody walks into a empty building. Pretty cleared out, with a few lights barely shining. A spiral staircase with dusty footprints give him a lead. He draws his gun and goes step by step towards the meeting. The footprints stop on the second floor. It got darker as he moved to the hallway. The only source of light being from a few windows. He was eager to use his flashlight attachment, but didn't want to draw attention. It was strangely quiet, until a door creaked. Cody moved towards the door, slowly pushing it open.

The door swings back hard, smacking Cody's shoulder, sending him back into the hallway. The hooded figure from earlier emerges, throwing a haymaker which Cody ducks. Cody rolls and starts shooting. The dim lighting makes it hard to get a clear shot, making it easier for the hood to dodge. The hood pulls out a gun and pops the last few lights. With his enemy wearing all black with a small glimmer of red, it was near impossible to see. Cody retreats and heads down the staircase. The hood pops put, shooting dual pistols. Cody takes a bullet to his left shoulder, sending him tumbling down. Cody lands back first at the bottom, quickly shooting back at his attacker. With no sign of anyone, Cody scrambles to his feet and goes outside.

"Woody, I've just been attacked in the building by a hooded assassin. I've been shot. I'm heading back to your location. Look out for someone in all black."

"Copy that boss, Garret is headed in your direction."

Cody runs amongst the crowd, gripping his wound. People spreading out due to the sound of gunfire. He continues across the bridge, meeting Garret on the other side. Close by, the hood runs across the rooftops, tracking his targets. Woody and CJ are on guard as Cody and Garret get closer. Right above, the hood pulls a grenade from his belt, tossing it at their car.

"Frag!"

CJ and Woody dive away as the grenade sends the car up in flames. The hood connects a zip line from his belt to the roof and drops down. He sends a hail a gunfire, hitting Garret in his neck. He falls, tripping Cody in the process. CJ and Woody shoot at the descending assassin, in which the hood releases his line, dropping two stories into shadows. Cody uses his good arm to press on Garret's wound. Woody comes over to help as CJ goes to check on the hood.

"Hold on Garret, just hold on!" Cody begged.

Woody pulls a few patches from his utility belt and tries to cover the wound. Garret rolls his eyes toward Cody, as his soul slowly fades away.

"NO, NO, NO!"

"The bastard's gone." Said CJ running over. "Shit, Garret."

Cody's head hung low, hands covered in blood. Woody let out a depressed moan, as police sirens wailed in the distance.

 _WWE Headquarters_

"Jesus."

"I know, the worst part is that they never got a good look at the guy."

"Sounds like a pro. With those kinds of moves, dude had to be some kind of Special Forces."

"Exactly. Del Rio is pulling out the big guns. We're also doing some digging to find any ex agents who might have been fired or gone rouge. Maybe its a familiar face."

Hunter's door opens up and Cody exits. His arm in a sling. He gives Dean a small nod and Dean replies with his own. Cody pats Hunter's shoulder before leaving, not saying a word.

"Damn, never seen the guy like that."

"That's why this is one of the most important jobs we've ever had. Del Rio is nothing to fuck with. If he has these kinds of people on his payroll, we need all hands on deck. Can I trust you to be 100% focused?"

"Of course."

Hunter extends his hand, giving Dean strong shake.

"Leave that report on my desk when you can. I got other things to handle. Rollins should be back soon, in the meantime, take a week off. You've earned it."

"Real quick, go easy on Paige. She was doing her job and I started messing with her."

"Tough guy Ambrose showing compassion? I'm amazed."

"Don't get used to it."

Dean pokes his head in Regal's office. Paige buried in her work as usual. He knocks on the door, grabbing her attention.

"What's up?"

"Just letting you know I took the wrap for earlier. You're of the shit list."

"Awwww."

"Don't get all mushy on me. Anyway, what you doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? As in Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah"

"No clue. Might go out for drinks with a few girlfriends. Why?"

"Wait you have friends? Nevermind, wanna go out?"

"As in a date?"

"Just answer the damn question."

"You don't want to be alone tomorrow?"

"I can go home and jerk off. I was just asking."

"Hahaha. I'd love to go out. If you don't mind hanging with my friends first."

"If they're anything like you, I'll be drinking all night."

"Cool beans." She said, pushing up her glasses with a middle finger.

Dean smiles, throwing a behind the back middle finger as he left the office.


	30. OPERATION: AKKK-47 PT 1

_February 14th, 2012_

 _San Marcos, Texas_

It was an early morning as an old Chevrolet truck parked in front of a diner. An elderly man and his wife went inside, taking their usual booth seat, ready to order breakfast. A waitress sees her regulars and approaches them with a smile.

"Morning Mr. and Mrs. Frank. How you doing this fine day?"

"We're good Harriet. How's the boy?" Asked the Mrs.

"He's been acting up in school. I took away his video games. Gave him some books to read. You guys want the usual?"

"Please. Except I'll take tea instead of coffee this time. Doctor says I need to lay off the caffeine. You want the usual dear?"

Eli grunts while flipping through a newspaper. Harriet jots down the order. She checks on another diner in a nearby booth on her way back.

"Refill your coffee, hun?"

"Please and thank you." Said Roman.

Roman finished off his scrambled eggs, keeping an eye on Eli. It's been over a week with no progress made on his mission. Nothing really exciting about watching a senior citizen cut his grass or cleaning antiques. Still, he needed to watch Eli 24/7. As they eat, Eli pauses, grabbing his chest.

"Is something wrong dear?"

Eli grabs his throat, falling over the table.

"Someone help, he's choking!" Screamed Mrs. Frank.

The few people there rush over as Roman watches from behind. Cries of help with no one knowing what to do. Seeing an oppurtunity, Roman quietly comes over and hoists up Eli.

"This might hurt a little."

Roman cocks his arm back and gives a semi hard slap to Eli's chest. Eli spits up pancake as everyone cheers in relief.

"Thank you my boy. I almost had a date with the undertaker."

"Not a problem old timer."

Once everything settles down, Roman joins them at the table. Introducing himself as Brian. Mrs. Frank gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much for saving my husband."

"Seriously. It was nothing. My dumb strength can be useful sometimes."

"Are you on vacation? We haven't seen you before."

"Yeah, me and my sister are here for a little sightseeing."

"Well you two chose a wonderful place to visit." Said Eli. "Me and Gretta been living here for over 30 years. In fact, why don't you and your sister come by our house later. We'll be going shopping to pick up some steaks."

"Oh, I don't want to impose."

"Impose? You saved my life son. The least I could do is have the wife cook ya something up."

"Um, sure, why not."

"Wonderful. We live just down the road 808 Wallaby Ave. Be there by 7."

"Sure will. I gotta get going. My sister is pretty good at sleeping in."

"Don't want to hold you. We'll take care of your bill."

"Thank you."

"Of course. Take care Brian."

Back at the house, Roman walks in to see Sasha curled up on the couch. Hero sitting in a ball, watching cartoons on TV.

"Sasha wake up."

She doesn't budge, so he goes to poke her. As his hand makes slight contact, Sasha pulls him in and puts a blade to his throat.

"WHOA! HOLD ON! ITS JUST ME!"

Sasha's eyes fully open up, realizing who was in her grip. She releases him, wiping her eyes.

"Sorry, I always sleep on guard."

"You're good at it. Anyway, you got to hear what I just did."

"Hero, story time."

Sasha sits Indian style as Hero hops on the couch. Both staring at Roman bug eyed.

"So I went to track Eli on his usual morning at the diner. Dude starts choking on a piece of pancake. I jump in and save him. As a thank you, he and his wife invite us over to dinner."

"You said no right?"

"No, me and you are going over there later at 7 for dinner."

"...I don't like this story."

"Its not exactly ideal, but this is our way in. One of us can keep them busy, while the other snoops around for some info."

"Left out the part where one of us gets strung up on a cross and set on fire."

"Are you usually this negative?"

"Kinda."

"Just get ready."

Sasha runs to grab some outfits she picked out earlier. He then gets a call from Tasha.

"Hey babe, how you doing?"

"Fine, just getting ready for work. How's Amelia?"

"She got in trouble in school yesterday for fighting."

"Fighting?!"

"Yes, fighting. Her and some other girl got into it over a boy."

"What?"

"This boy used to like the other girl, but then he started bringing Amelia candy and all these other gifts. The other girl got mad and pushed Amelia at lunch."

"Did she fight back?"

"Amelia told me she judo flipped her on the table and dislocated the girl's shoulder. Then she was gonna curb stomp her, but the teacher's stopped it. CURB STOMPING!"

"I'm gonna kill Seth." He muttered under his breath. "Okay Tash, I'll talk to her once I get back. For now just keep her in her room."

"Alright. When are you coming home?"

"Hopefully soon, but with these things you can never tell. Love you."

"Be safe, love you."

Roman hangs up, as Sasha chuckles in the background.

'What's so funny?"

"Yo daughter a SAVAGE!"

"How'd you hear...did you tap into my call?"

"Maybe."

Roman storms in her direction. She backs up, falling into a kitchen chair. He grips her up, pinning her against the fridge. Her feet dangling off the ground. Hero starts barking viciously.

"Don't you EVER do that shit again! That's not fucking cool. You don't do that to your partner. You got me!"

"OKAY I'M SORRY! LET ME GO! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

Breathing heavily, Roman drops her and walks to his room. Slamming the door as Sasha nurses her arm. Roman puts on a flannel and sits on the edge of his bed. Rubbing his hands together, trying to regain composure . He focused on thinking about this dinner. He knew he was the least experienced of BC, so this was a huge chance to prove himself. It was also a chance to get himself and Sasha killed. So much going on right now, concentrating was getting harder. A nap usually puts him in a decent place.

Once well rested, he rejoins Sasha in the living room, who's in the middle of phone call.

"I mean it sounds good on paper, but I don't think that would taste decent. Hold on, let me ask this guy. Roman?"

"What?"

"How does orange-lavender flavored wine sound?"

"Sounds better as an air freshener. Not something I'd drink."

"Ya hear that Elizabeth? So scrap that, go with the soft plum flavor instead. Aight I gotta get back to work. Send Madame De Fleur my love."

"Wine business doing well?"

"It's fine, except this idiots can do anything except follow trends. No originality. Oh, you like my outfit?"

She stood up and did a small twirl, showing off her peach colored southern belle dress with matching bow on her head.

"Are you going to dinner or the county fair?"

"Bitch I look good, you just a hater."

"Okay, lets go over a few things real quick. I don't even want to know how many times you hacked in my calls, just don't do that again."

Sasha responds with a head nod.

"Two, we need to stay sharp on this dinner. Eli seemed harmless, but given what we know, he could try something. Watch the food, check your drink, generally be on guard. Three, you've been doing this a little longer than I have, so anything I can do better just let me know."

"Honestly I'm not better at this than you. I was brought in to be a pliot, but got moved to field agent. Charlotte and Becky usually come up with a plan and I just start shooting."

"Well I guess this will be a learning experience for us both. Lets go."

 _Stamford, Connecticut_

 _WWE Headquarters_

"Smoking dope while on duty, telling civilians about your goverment job, bringing said civilians on the job with you, drinking while on a mission, dropping your badge in the presence of a drug dealer so you could go get laid, almost resulting in the death of you and said civilian. Looks like a there's a pattern here. Am I missing anything?"

Seth sat quiet at the table. Hunter and Regal opposite of him, furious about what happened in California.

"You deaf Rollins? You a mute now? Speak Up!" Barked Hunter.

"No sir. You didn't miss anything."

"So explain to me what the hell you were thinking?"

"I was trying to capture Tico Martin like me and Charlotte were tasked to. I figured with the envoirment I was in, it would be easier to get closer to the target if I blended in a little."

"You know Seth, that's not even a bad idea. However, your execution couldn't of been worse. Thank god we put trackers in those watches, or your ass would of been chopped up and stuffed in a trash bag by now. Flair shoud of been there as well, if you didn't have a clue what to do."

"She suffered a bad face injury."

"I don't care! Because you wanted to play nice guy, everything is on you. Regal, got anything to add?"

"Not much. Just that while we are happy to see you alive Seth, we can't ignore the fact that you've broken multiple rules. I'm afraid reprecussions are in order."

"I understand."

"You won't be paid for the California job. You're also suspended without pay until further notice."

Seth sprung from his chair, flipping it over.

"Suspended! What about the Del Rio mission?"

"That's not your concern anymore." Said Hunter. "We got plenty of people here who would love an oppurtunity in your spot. People that treat this like a job and not spring break. Turn in your gun to the firearms locker and get out of here."

Seth puffed out his chest, ready to say something, but lets it go. He leaves the conference room to collect his things. On his way out, he walks past Paige.

"Hey Seth."

Seth keeps his head down and moves on, leaving Paige with a worried feeling in her stomach.


	31. OPERATION: AKKK-47 PT 2

_February 14th, 2012_

 _Stamford, Connecticut_

 _Sleepy Bear Bar_

"8 ball in the corner pocket."

Scotty lines up his shot, measuring before striking and nailing his mark. Dean throws up his hands in defeat once again.

"That's three games in a row. I need whatever you're drinking."

"Nothing but that good ole H2O. Hey yo, what's up with that kid you're supposed to be having?"

Dean pauses, swirling his glass of whiskey. Almost hypnotized as he stared directly into it. He had told Scotty the situation a few days ago, who had become sort of a proper conscience to Dean. Although he left out the famous popstar's name.

"No idea. Haven't heard back from her. I'm more curious if she's told her man yet. Regardless, I need to be ready if it is mine. Gotta get in touch with a more "loving" side."

Dean almost threw up just uttering that sentence.

"Oh yeah, how you planning to do that?"

As if on cue, Paige walks in the bar. Hyper actively waving to Dean from across the floor.

"That's how."

 _San Marcos, Texas_

 _Eli Frank's Home_

Roman and Sasha walk to the front door with Hero trotting behind. A small cake in her hand.

"Are you sure he said it was okay to bring Hero?"

"Yeah. Plus he said his wife has a dog that could use some company."

Roman goes to knock, but the door opens before hand. A younger man wearing a greasy T shirt steps out, flanked by two of his friends. He locks eyes with Roman, stepping face to face. His brown curly hair stuffed under his baseball cap.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here to have dinner with Eli."

"I think you may have the wrong house. We don't bring the likes of you over here."

Roman stepped in closer, almost touching faces with the kid.

"Don't sugar coat it. Say what you really mean."

"EJ! EJ, leave our guests alone." Said Gretta, shuffling over.

"Sorry mama, just being safe. Come on boys."

EJ steps down, eyeing Sasha on his way to the car.

"I'm sorry Brian. Eli Jr. doesn't take to kindly to strangers. Come on in and have a seat."

Roman and Sasha step in, observing the household. Really old time with ancient hardware. A television set from 1989 and a VCR. Even had an Atari sitting on the side.

"This must be your sister. Hi, I'm Gretta Frank."

"Keisha. Nice to meet you."

"I just love your dress. Very classy. Anyway, please get comfortable, Eli will be down in a second."

"Okay, we brought a cake for dessert."

"How lovely, I'll put in the fridge. Food should be done soon. Hello boy, what's your name?"

"That's Hero. Say hi."

Hero jumps onto Gretta as she laughs and pets him. A small brown poodle runs in from the backyard. It starts growling, seeing another dog take its owner's affection.

"Oh stop it Lola. Mama's new friends brought over a play date. This is Hero."

Lola stands her ground, barking at the bigger dog. She jumps up and tackles Hero, who sits unfazed. Hero walks off to the backyard as Lola follows and barks. Gretta gets back to cooking.

"Okay boss man, we're here. What do we do now?" Asked Sasha.

Roman looks over his shoulder and pulls out a few bugs. Sliding it into Sasha's hands.

"Once Eli comes down and everyone's eating, excuse yourself to the bathroom. Plant this in their bedroom, bathroom and somewhere else. Be quick about it."

"Gotcha."

Eli comes downstairs and greets the young ones. His white hair neatly combed to the side.

"Hey there Brian. Glad you made it. This your wife?"

"Keisha, my sister."

"Oh, a pretty one. Hey Gretta, you might have some competition."

Sasha couldn't help but giggle as Gretta threw a dinner roll at Eli's head. Everyone sits down to eat. Gretta fixes up a bowl for the dogs. A lovely dinner of steaks, baked potatoes and roasted greens. Sasha smiles as Eli opens up a bottle of white grape, Velvet Crest wine.

"Excuse me, can I use the restroom before we eat?"

"Sure can. Upstairs, last door on the left."

Sasha raises an eyebrow at Roman before going upstairs.

"So Eli, you catch that Cowboys game?" Asked Roman.

Sasha removes her heels at the top of the stairs. Three rooms, need to make this quick.

"Fucking Tony Romo. Dude's a bum. I'm 72 and could throw better than him."

Roman falls back in his chair. Cracking up at the old man's antics.

"Is your sister okay? Don't want the food to get cold on her." Said Gretta.

"Yeah. She's lactose intolerant. I told her no, but she just HAD to try the peanut butter explosion milkshake. Now she's paying for it."

Sasha returns after 10 minutes, smiling at everyone else.

"Stomach still rumbling dear? Can I get you some pepto?"

"Huh?"

"I know it's embarrassing, but a lot of people are lactose intolerant. We don't mind. As long as you sprayed afterwards."

Sasha slowly turns her head. Giving Roman the coldest mean mugging of all time. Roman throws back a huge grin as he sips a glass of wine. Dinner is finished up, so Sasha helps Gretta with dessert and tea. Roman and Eli go to the back porch to check on their dogs. Eli flips the back light to find Lola sleeping underneath Hero.

"Well, they're getting along."

"Thanks for coming over my boy. Me and Gretta don't get too much company."

"Really? You two are incredibly nice."

"Well our son is quite the troublemaker. He's rubbed a lot of people the wrong way."

"How so?"

"I'd rather not say. Most of it are accusations, but he's my son. What can I do?"

"You do the right thing."

"BOYS! DESSERT'S UP!" Shouts Sasha.

Sasha serves up cake and tea. Enjoying that as Gretta puts on a VHS copy of Casablanca. A lovely night it was, but Roman accomplished his goal. The young ones give goodbyes to the old ones before going home. Once back, Sasha kicks off her heels and flops on the couch.

"You have a bed."

"Carry me?"

"No."

"Fuck you then, I'm not moving."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go calibrate the bugs."

"Oh before you do that, can you walk Hero for me?"

Roman looks down as Hero approaches with a leash in his mouth. He moans for a second, but collars up Hero anyway.

"Thanks. Love ya. Your the most awesome guy in the world!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Roman and Hero leave, walking under the moonlight. Both unaware of the people watching close by. Sasha sleepily scrolls through her phone, liking social media posts until she passes out. Her eyes shoot back open from the sound of the front door being kicked in. She rolls over the couch and into the kitchen. Grabbing a large knife and taking a defensive stance. Three men in white hooded sweatshirts and pants rush in. Each with a skeleton mask covering their face. Sasha quickly throws her knife, cutting one of their arms. She throws a few punches, but the numbers are overwhelming. They quickly grab Sasha, gagging her mouth and zip tieing her hands as she screams for help.

Hero finishes up, giving Roman the nod to clean up his business.

"Whoo, man I'm glad I aint got no dog. No offense."

Roman cleans up and throws it in a nearby trash can.

"Hey, that dog Lola. Did you smash?" He chuckled.

Hero does a small nod. Leaving Roman unsure if that really happened or he was just tired. As they approach the house, Hero starts barking.

"Something wrong boy?"

Hero tries to run, pulling Roman with him. He eventually lets go and Hero sprints back. Roman jogs to catch up, scared by what he found. He goes inside to find the entire house trashed. Hero starts sniffing around for a clue. Roman checks the room, finding Sasha's phone and Netwatch on the ground. He clutches them in his hand, furious, feeling like he should of been here. With no time to waste,he rushes to the bedroom, grabbing his utility belt and pistol. No time to suit up. Hero walks in with Sasha's bow in his mouth.

"Not now."

Hero starts whining, nudging Roman's leg.

"What? The bow?"

He pauses for a moment, then a light bulb goes off.

"Can you track Sasha's scent?"

Hero once again nods. Roman wipes his eyes, still confused by that action. It may be crazy, but it's the only lead they got. He grabs the bow, then takes Hero to find Sasha.

A blue SUV stops nearby a park. The hooded assailants attempt to pull Sasha out, who's still fighting back.

"Jesus can one of ya calm that bitch down!"

Sasha yells in retaliation, but it's muffled by the scarf tied around her mouth. They grab her legs, dragging her from the backseat. She falls to the ground, hitting hard. One gives her a boot to the stomach for good measure. Sasha wasn't massive like her partner, so it was really felt in the kidney's. They drag her under a nearby bridge where it was darker. Her eyes rolled around, seeing the group circle her like a pack of hyenas. One steps in, but gets stopped by the one with the bleeding arm.

"This bitch cut me. I'm going first."

He climbs on top of her, clutching her mouth.

"I'm gonna make you bleed, bitch!"

Sasha starts laughing, confusing her attacker. He yanks the scarf off.

"What's so fucking funny?"

"That I'm the only woman here, but yet we got three extra pussies!"

He backhands her across the face, busting her lip. She looks back, her eyes wide, a Joker level cackle coming from her vocal chords. He stuffs the tie back in her mouth and starts tearing at her dress.

"FOUND YOU!"

Roman comes in a like a freight train. Tackling one hood as Hero jumps in with a takedown, biting the other. Sasha uses the distraction to head butt the one on top of her. He rolls over hurting as Sasha does a kip up. She jumps up, dropping a knee into his face.

"HERO! DOWN!" She commanded.

Hero stops mauling to run back to his master. Blood dripping from his teeth. Sasha turns around to let Hero bite the tie off. Roman drags over the one he tackled, who was crying and holding his side.

"You broke my ribs man."

"Shut the fuck up! You alright Sasha?"

"I'm cool. Figured you get here eventually."

Roman throws him down and yanks the mask off. It was one of EJ's friends from earlier.

"Exactly who I thought it was." Said Sasha.

Roman pulls off the mask from cut one. It was EJ's other friend. Roman and Sasha look at each other, then back to the one Hero attacked. They walk over to the last one who wasn't moving. The mask bloodied, torn up from Hero's ferocious bite. Roman slowly kneels down to pull the mask off. Sasha turns her head, covering her mouth, upon seeing what was left of EJ's face. Roman puts the mask back on in disgust.

"I'm gonna call this in."

The next morning, Roman and Sasha head back the Frank residence. Revealing their true identities. Giving the full story of last night. Giving the reason why their son was on life support. Gretta broke down in tears. Sasha tries to comfort her, but is pushed away. Gretta storms off to the back porch. Sasha just stood there, scratching her head. Eli taps Roman on the shoulder, asking him to come downstairs.

"Sasha, watch her. I'll be right back."

Eli leads him to the basement, which was EJ's room. Eli goes to the washing machine and points to the ceiling.

"I think you'll find what you're looking for up there."

Roman reaches up to the low ceiling, pushing a trap door. He kneels on the washer and looks inside. Popping a flashlight to find guns and Goldust scattered around.

"This looks about right."

"About two months ago, Gretta came to do laundry. Saw some of the gold powder trickling from above. Had me check it out. Didn't know what it was. Didn't want to know. Didn't even tell Gretta."

"You do realize I have to get you arrested for conspiracy and harboring a criminal?"

"I lived through segregation. I did some mean things back then. But in my old age I learned that some people are worse then others, regardless of skin color. It's my fault Eli Jr. picked up these traits. Gun running and drug dealing was something I never wanted for my son. Either way, I still covered for him. Do what you gotta do son, I understand."

Roman pats Eli on the shoulder, giving him a nod of approval. A narcotics team is brought in, collecting all evidence. Including a few cell phones with messages to cartel members. Those are handed over to Sasha, as Roman escorts Eli to the police car. Roman looks on as the car rolls away. Sasha walks over, wrapping her arm around his.

"This was fun, I think we make a pretty great team."

Roman yanks his arm away, looking annoyed.

"What?"

"I'm still pissed about you tapping my calls. I'm not just forgetting that."

"I apologized. Fuck you want me to do?"

"Earn my trust back."

Sasha shrugs and agrees. Hero barks from the car.

"He's ready and so am I."

Lola comes running in from the house, barking at Hero. Roman and Sasha turn around, noticing Gretta on the step. She stood with her arms folded, before walking back inside and closing the door. They both look down at Lola who's wagging in excitement.

"Damn Hero, you must of put it down! You want a dog Roman?"

"Sure, hop in Lola."

Everyone gets in the car, ready to go home. Roman turns on the radio. He looks in the backseat at Hero, who seemed to be smiling at him.

"Sasha remind me to grab some coffee on the way back."


	32. OPERATION: HOMECOMING

_February 16th, 2012_

 _Stamford, Connecticut_

 _WWE Headquarters_

Roman heads into Hunter's office to drop off his report. He wasn't there, so Roman left the report on the desk. As he left, Christian comes down the hall.

"What's up bro?"

"Nothing much. You seen Hunter?"

"He and Regal are holding tryouts."

"Tryouts for what?"

"Oh, so you haven't heard."

"No I haven't."

"Your boy Seth got suspended indefinitely. Heard he broke a lot of rules. Now they need someone to replace him."

"What?!"

"Listen dude, go talk to Hunter. This is just what Paige told me. They're down in the gym."

Roman goes straight to the gym with a head full of steam. In the gym, Hunter and Regal look on as a group of people work out and spar with each other. Roman taps Hunter on the shoulder.

"Hey Roman, good to see you. Heard the job went well."

"Forget all that man, what happened with Seth?"

"He broke the rules. He paid for it. If you need to know more, go ask him yourself. I'm busy finding you a partner who knows how to work."

"I got a partner. His name is Seth Rollins."

"Well guess what, I'm still your boss. I'm replacing Rollins for now. Now quit your bitching."

Roman held his breath. There was nothing he could say. He goes into the hallway, calling Seth instantly. Only getting the machine, he leaves a text.

 **Roman: Dude, what happened? Get back to me ASAP!**

He then calls Dean, who picks up.

"Yo brotha."

"Dean, you heard about Seth?"

"Yup. He screwed up big time."

"Everyone keeps saying that, but no one tells me what he did!"

"The idiot almost got him and his friend hacked up by a chainsaw. Told people about his job and the cartel mission he was on. Smoking weed while on duty. That's just a couple things amomgst other stupid shit."

"For real? Jesus I thought he was smarter than that."

"I didn't. The blonde chick saved his ass at the last minute. Can't remember her name, Charlie or some shit like that. I mean the guy is like family to me, but stupidity is contagious."

"Well yeah he fucked up, but I'm sure he's learned a lesson."

"I wouldn't know. Haven't heard from him since then. Paige said he walked past her without saying a word."

"Damn."

"It doesn't even matter. Hunter said he's a finding a replacement."

"You're cool with just ditching a guy we been rolling with the past year?"

"If it was up to me, ya know, but it aint. Just gotta deal with it man."

"I know. Everything alright with you?"

"Yeah, at least for right now. How bout you?"

"Fine. Didn't get me or Sasha crucified. Adopted a poodle."

"Nice. Hey uh, I'll get back with you later. Gotta take care of something."

"Check you later."

"Later man."

Dean hangs up his phone and downs the remaining beer in his hand.

"Who was that?" Asked Becky, cracking the bathroom door.

"Just my boy Roman. Jesus woman, the fuck do you eat?"

"You know that shit smells good."

"Hurry up, I wanna make it in time for this movie."

 _February 17th, 2012_

 _Osaka, Japan_

Seth sits in the back of a cab, staring at stores and civilians enjoying their day. Wasn't that long ago that he walked among them. After everything that went down at work, he had much more time to himself. He was smart enough to realize he made major mistakes in Cali. Things so dumb, he doubted if he was even capable of handling a gig like this solo. What if Charlotte didn't make it? It was glued to his brain since the suspension. Which is why he need some time away from all the distractions of America. He needed to rebuild himself. He needed to come home. To Japan.

The driver reaches Seth's destination. Seth pays and grabs his bags from the trunk. He looks around the small row of housing, until his Uncle Travis pops out from one a few doors down. Seth happily runs up, hugging Travis.

"Holy shit Seth. Man last time I saw you, there was blonde crap in your hair."

"Don't remind me. What's going on man? You slimmed down, shaved your head. Did you get married?"

Travis playfully shoves Seth and grabs the bags. Leading his nephew to his humble abode. Seth and Travis didn't get along at first, due to young Seth being rude. However, he saw something in Seth that had amazing potential. With a little hope and the strict teachings of Japanese masters, Seth became the man he was today. Or at least a fraction of that now.

"Pull up a chair. Got some leftover Takoyaki (octopus balls) coming out the oven."

"Sweet."

Seth sits as Travis pours some juice and brings the food.

"Seriously man. You lost a lot of weight. What happened?"

"As you know I still work at the school. Gotta stay in shape to keep up with these kids. Plus getting older, your body turns to crap."

"Amen."

"I see you've been keeping in shape. Still doing crossfit?"

"When I get time. Been busy with work."

"Jenny told me about that. Real government, secret spy, James Bond type deal right?"

"Something like that. I honestly shouldn't talk about it. It's gotten me in enough trouble."

"Fair enough. Finish up soon. I told the masters you would be around and they want to see you."

Seth nods before finishing lunch. Afterwards, Travis drives them over to Junten Academy, where Seth spent the better half of his youth. Outside waits a small group of people, eager to see a familiar face. Seth steps out to much admiration from the group. Mugging him with hugs and handshakes. A smile on his face bigger than any clown could paint on. Travis walks him inside to the lunchroom, where a small party was being held.

"All this for me!"

Seth notices his former master among the bunch. Sitting at a table with multiple alcohol bottles. Seth kneels next to him and bows.

"Great to see you again, Master Tajiri."

Tajiri turns towards his former student, staying silent. Seth raises his head to see a huge grin. Both stand up and hug each other.

"Tajiri, how have you been?"

"Good, really good. You've been keeping well?"

"Just trying to stay out of trouble. Your English picked up nicely."

"Been traveling the world. Teaching the young ones how to fight."

"They couldn't of asked for a better teacher."

"No one likes a kiss ass, Seth."

Seth tucks in his lips as Tajiri stared him down.

"Except my wife!" Tajiri shouted, sending the entire party into laughter.

As Seth goes to grab some food, someone sneaks up behind him. Quickly applying a modified sleeper hold. Seth spins out and pushes the unknown person backwards. He falls into disbelief, after realizing who it was. Kenneth Riley stood rubbing his hand, looking impressed.

"Still quick on the draw?"

Kenneth walks forward for a handshake. Seth throws a jab, knocking Kenneth into a table. Everyone else backs up to see what unfolds.

"Where the hell were you?!" Uttered Seth.

"I know this may seem random."

"Three years man! Three years and I heard nothing back. I thought something serious happened. I called so many people trying to find an answer."

"It's a long story. We can talk about it after the party."

"What?"

"Not now man. Lets just enjoy ourselves."

The two shake hands and embrace each other, much to Seth's dismay. While everyone got drunk, Seth nursed the same glass of plum wine all night. Taking one sip by the hour, refusing any refills. His mind wrapped around the random appearance of his old friend. The strangest part, everyone else acting like this was normal. His peripheral vision caught Kenneth and Travis talking in a corner. What could they possibly be discussing? Seth then gets a text from Adam Cole.

 **Adam: You won't believe this. The Prime Time Nightclub is up for sale!**

 **Seth: Why you telling me?**

 **Adam: Figured you might want to buy it. Seemed like a decent property grab. Plus there's money to be made in that place.**

 **Seth: I'll keep it in mind.**

Kenneth puts a hand on Seth's shoulder. Smiling as if nothing was wrong.

"Travis and I were gonna head over to Ms. Neza's for dessert. We can talk over there."

Seth only nodded in response. He exchanges numbers with Tajiri before giving goodbyes to everyone. The three headed out in Travis's car. It was nighttime and the city had come alive. All of the bright lights shining on every building. It was quiet for the ride there. Not exactly a fun moment, even with his uncle and best friend. Travis reaches Ms. Neza's dessert shop.

"Hey uh, this place is closed." Said Seth, noticing the store hours.

"It's cool, I know the owner. They're hooking us up. Come on."

Seth cautiously follows Travis and Kenneth through the front door. Going through the kitchen and heading up the back steps. At the top is a door and Seth is the last one to go in. It was pitch black inside.

"Dude, what's up with the lights?"

"One sec."

The lights pop on, revealing a slew of Japanese men in suits, holding guns, all pointed at Seth and Travis.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Seth is kicked behind the knees, forcing him to kneel. Same is done to Travis. One man stood out. His long black hair with one side shaved and rocking a black suit with a red tie. He sat crossed legged on a desk, enjoying a bowl of ice cream. Kenneth approached the man, speaking Japanese. Seth tried to listen in, but his language was rusty. Although he didn't need a translator to know this was a fucked up situation. Kenneth and the man nod in agreement, then turning their attention towards Seth.

"Seth, my friend. You work for the WWE, am I correct?" Asked Kenneth.

"No idea what you're talking about."

"Really? Cause Travis heavily insisted that you've been busy last year. Working some high profile shit over in Connecticut."

Seth turned to Travis, locking eyes with him.

"What did you tell them?"

"I needed your help."

"WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM!"

"Travis, shut up." Kenneth ordered. "Seth, eyes on me. You're uncle owes my boss a lot of money. He said my nephew could help pay you all back. So here you are."

Seth started to snarl. Gritting his teeth as he sprung at Travis. He laid in a few stiff punches before being restrained by a few thugs. Travis's nose was gushing blood. Kenneth's boss started yelling, ordering his boys to remove Travis from the room.

"Sorry about that. My boss didn't want blood on his floor." Said Kenneth.

"Ken man, I don't know what that idiot told you, but I don't want any part of this."

"I understand, unfortunately you don't have a choice. Your mother. Jennifer Rollins. Age 48, still living in Papillion, Nebraska. You bought her a Silver Honda not too long ago. She goes to yoga, loves soymilk-

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FUCKING MOTHER!"

"Whoa, calm down. I wouldn't do anything to your mother. However, I can't say the same for my employers."

Seth trembled, steadily going from rage to desperation. He breathed heavily and bowed down.

"Please...I'll do whatever you want. Just leave her alone. Anything but her. Please."

Everyone but Kenneth started laughing at Seth's expense. Seth kept his head down, scraping his knuckles on the floor, ready to start killing, but knew this wasnt the time. Kenneth picked up Seth and whispered,

"Just do what I say, you'll be much better off."

Seth stands still as Kenneth consults his boss.

"Nakamura, Watashi wa watashi no yujin o mi tsudzukemasu. Kare wa anata no okane o erudeshou (I'll keep watch on my friend. he'll get your money)."

Nakamura gave a thumbs up and continued with his ice cream. Kenneth escorts Seth downstairs, where he starts looking for Travis.

"Where's my uncle?"

"Don't talk, keep walking."

They take Travis's car back to his home. Another quiet car ride, with good reason. Kenneth parked outside and looked at Seth.

"I'm sorry we had to come together like this."

"You're a piece of shit." Seth muttered.

"Yeah. I didn't want to do any of this. Bad circumstances brought us back together. Besides, your uncle sold you out, not me."

"So that's supposed to make me feel better? Just dodge the fact that you're working in organized crime! Apparently since you know I work for the government, you would know I can't be caught up in this shit!"

"Relax, aren't you suspended anyway?"

Seth threw up hands and leaned against the window.

"Seth, I don't want anything to happen to you or your mother. I'll do the best I can to keep Nakamura happy, but I need that money."

"How much?"

"$235,000."

Seth winced on the inside, but kept cool.

"How are we getting the money?"

"Need to run a few jobs. Jobs that require someone of your skill set. We can talk about that tomorrow. Right now, go rest up."

Seth takes one last disgusted look at Kenneth before getting out, slamming the door. As he walks up the steps, Kenneth calls to him.

"Forgot to mention something. This is a three man job. Find somebody who can work with us. No government people."

"What! Don't you have guys out here for hire?"

"My boss would rather keep his boys out of the shit we're doing."

"Well who the fuck am I supposed to get?"

"I'm sure you know someone."

Kenneth drives away with the last word. Seth storms inside and flips the coffee table. He pulled at his hair and screams louder than ever before. All he wanted was a peaceful rejuvenation. To come back home and reform. Not it felt like everything was coming down. Hunter's words once again floating in his mind. He told his mom about his job, who clearly told Travis, now here was Seth. In another huge mess because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. His uncle dead, his mom under the watch of gangsters and no friends to bail him out, Seth felt as low as dirt.

He heads to the bedroom and goes through his bags, pulling out his Venom leather jacket. After fiddling through the pockets, he finds a crumbled up piece of paper with an old number. If there was ever a time he needed this number, it was now.


	33. OPERATION: BLACK FILES

_February 18th, 2012_

 _Osaka, Japan_

 _Seth's Home (formerly Travis's)_

Birds chirp as a new morning arises. Seth eyes open up, rolling over to check his phone. The number he called last night replied with a text, saying they were on the way. He replies with a message to meet him at Blossom Bomb tea house. Seth hit the shower and dressed himself in the usual shorts and hoodie. After breakfast, he walked outside to find a note taped to the front door.

 _Enjoy the ride, keys are in the mailbox._

 _–Kenny_

Seth pulled the keys out and hit the alarm button. The lights flickered on a Black Mazda parked out front. Normally this would make Seth jump for joy, but not now. While riding through the city, he calls Jenny.

"Hey Seth, how's it going?"

"Just calling in to check on you. Making sure you were safe."

"I'm fine son. What's going on in Japan? Travis said you were out there."

"Oh yeah, I got together with him last night. He took me around the school. Met some old friends."

"That's nice, tell him to call me soon. We can talk later, I'm at work. Love you son."

"Love you too ma."

Seth's heart came to ease, hearing Jenny in a happy mood. He'd rather keep it that way. Still, Travis was gone and shit was about to get real. Best thing possible was to get this money and leave Japan, ASAP. He parks and goes inside Blossom Bomb. At the counter was a very cute female barista.

"Kon'nichiwa, burossamubomu e yokoso. Do no yo ni tsukaemasu ka? (Hello, welcome to Blossom Bomb. How may I serve you?)"

"Orenji 1 potto, remongurasuti, 2tsu no ichigo no amai keki. (One pot of orange, lemon grass tea and two strawberry sweet cakes.)"

Suddenly his Japanese came back to him. Maybe the stress of last night clogged his mind.

"Sate, 5-bu. Anata no teburu ni motte kimasu. (okay, five minutes. I'll bring it to your table.)"

A window seat sounded nice. Blossom Bomb was on the second floor of a small shopping plaza. Been in business here for years. Kenny loved coming here. As a kid Seth never understood why. Mostly old people and college kids doing homework. All these years, he finally understood. Kenny always sat by the window, where a nice set of blossom trees stood in view. Providing nice shade and a place to comfort ones self. The barista brings over a tray with Seth's order, giving a small curtsey. Seth smiles, taking a look at her backside as she walked back to the counter.

"Wow, you really do have a one track mind."

Ruby Riot takes a seat across from Seth. Her hair now shoulder length with the right side shaved and silver dye in the front. Wearing a black track suit of all things. She sits a backpack on the floor besider her chair.

"You know looking and acting are two different things." Seth retorted.

"Oh yeah. You "looked" all over me and that blonde at that party last year."

"You mean the one you ruined?"

"Yeah." She replied, smiling. "So, we talking business or we just reminiscing?"

"Slow down. Can I offer some tea and cake?"

Ruby sniffed the pot and heaved a little, but decides to take a cake.

"How you been? Still doing the independent anarchy thing?"

"Mm hmm. I spray painted a mural on a capital building in Washington, stole a Bugatti in Nevada and drove it into the ocean. Ooo, last week I broke into a Best Buy and smashed the display TV's."

"Sounds like a valuable use of time." He sarcastically responded. "I like your hair."

"Decided to get the Rouge hairstyle."

"Rouge?"

"From X-Men, duh. Anyway, you been keeping cool?"

"If that was the case I wouldn't of called you. I need someone-"

"Who you can trust?"

"No, someone who isn't afraid to get dirty. I'll tell you straight to your face, I don't trust you. However, you're willing to do some dirt. I can work with that."

Ruby shrugged and laughed, admiring the compliment.

"Okay, so what's the deal? Why Japan?"

"My uncle had gotten me into some deep shit. Racked up some nasty gambling debts. My childhood friend is working with them and has me on lock down. If I don't get them this money, I'm dead and so is my mom."

"Cool. I'm in."

"Wait, just like that?"

"Yeah, working for the Yakuza sound awesome. Hold on, is this Yakuza we're dealing with?"

"Honestly have no idea."

"I can work with either one. I also have a few demands."

"Shoot."

"I need some serious kickback from these jobs we're doing, I need a few souvenirs and I get to blow something up."

"The first two are no problem, but the last thing is fucking stupid, we're not doing that."

"We'll see."

Seth rubbed his face in distress. Tired wasn't the proper word to describe his current feeling. He leaned over the table, making direct eye contact with her. Talking slow and clear.

"Ruby, please. I have no one else to turn to. I have so much to lose with this, so I cannot have _**anything**_ screw up."

"Alright. You want professional, I'm professional."

Seth thanks her and folds his hands. Turning his attention back the blossom trees outside.

"What's the first move?" She asked.

"We head back to where I'm staying, wait for my buddy to get there, then we listen to him."

"Let's not waste time then. Come on."

As they get up, Seth phone rings. It's Roman on a video call.

"Do me a favor?" He asked, handing Ruby keys. "Start the car while I take this. Black Mazda."

"Cool beans."

"Don't leave me either!"

Ruby smiles as Seth answers the call.

"Roman, my dog! What's up?"

"You tell me man? I been hearing a lot of stuff lately and I need some clarification."

"Suppose it's not fair to leave everyone in the dark. Short version, I fucked up bad on my last job. Almost got chopped to pieces. Charlotte came and saved my ass. It's all my fault."

Roman looked away for a moment, talking to someone. Dean shows face to the camera.

"Sup pussy. Nice of you to finally answer us."

"Dude, back up." Said Roman, adjusting the camera for both faces.

"Nice to see you too Dean. I'm sorry I haven't called you guys. I just needed to clear my head. I'm suspended and there's nothing I can do except get into a proper mindset. Hopefully Hunter will bring me back soon."

"Ohhh, he hasn't heard." Said Dean.

"Heard what?"

"Hunter's replacing you moron."

"What? For real! Roman is he serious?"

"You trust Roman's word but not mine?"

"Yes."

"I don't blame you."

"Dean's not lieing. They held tryouts the last few days for a new member. Hunter doesn't even seemed concerned, if you want me to be honest."

Seth's expression quickly changed. How dare Hunter do that? After being personally recruited and trained. Just replaced him like that before the ink was dry on the suspension papers.

"WELL YOU KNOW-you know what. Hunter wants me out, fine. I guess I'll be an office bitch filing papers all day when I get back."

"HEY, I RESENT THAT!" Shouted Paige off screen. "ALSO, HI SETH!"

Seth smiled on the inside. Paige always did warm his heart.

"Alright then. We just wanted to know you were okay and what the situation was. If anything else comes up, I'll be in touch." Said Roman.

"Thanks. Good luck with the new guy. Stay safe."

Seth hangs up and heads out. He checks the parking lot to find his car gone. He gets irritated as Ruby honks the horn from across the parking lot. She rolls up laughing, then stops seeing Seth angry. Sliding over to passenger side as Seth takes the wheel. Back at the house, Seth grabs the front doorknob, finding it unlocked. He signals Ruby to back up as he slowly opens the door.

"Hurry up, we got a lot to talk about!" Yelled Kenny.

They walk into the kitchen, where Kenny has a layout of papers on the table.

"How'd you get in here?"

"Anywhere you can go, so can I. I'm always watching you Seth. Oh, hello. Is this our help or a booty call? Maybe both?"

"Ruby Riot is the name."

Kenny extended his hand which Ruby shakes. As a gentleman would, Kenny kisses her hand, introducing himself.

"Omega? That's a dope name."

"Thank you. We'll get back to names in a minute. Please, get comfy."

Ruby takes a seat while Seth stands, looking over the table. Kenny starts to pace, explaining what's going on.

"This is a simple objective. We take care of some busy work, we get paid, my boss is happy. As you see here, I have official documents on shipments coming through by various means. Truck, plane, boat, you name it. All carrying valuable items."

"We talking drugs, guns, people?" Asked Seth.

"Much more. Art. Supplies. Animal skins. Jewelry. The stuff with real value. We are talking about the black market."

Ruby and Seth both turn sharp eyes at Kenny.

"Like, **THE** black market."

"Exactly what you're thinking. We might be supervising a few or robbing a few. A lot of this stuff is coming in for Lady Asuka of the Rainbow Clan."

"I'm sorry, Rainbow Clan? Are they a gang or a gay pride group?"

"Don't let the name fool you. Lady Asuka is no joke. She has Osaka in her grip, which is why we need to move lowkey on this."

"Let me see if I guessed this right. Nakamura works under Lady Asuka and wants to steal from under her nose. Make a little extra money."

"Close. We do work under Lady Asuka. However there's some new competition coming over from China. Lady Asuka has gotten word that her shipments may be in danger. We keep those safe and make Nakamura look good."

"As long as they don't know its us?"

"Exactly. Nakamura gets the credit, but also has no connection to any crimes we commit. Any questions?"

Ruby raised her hand.

"Yes."

"What happens if we lose the shipments?"

"Then you're dead."

Ruby folded her arms, second guessing her decision to help.

"Hey, I got a question. What the hell happened to Travis?"

"Don't worry about that. Anything else? No? Good. On to the next thing. I'll be supplying you with gear. Please write down your measurements in this notepad and I'll get those made. Weapons will also be supplied by me. We're not here to incite blood baths, so don't expect cannons or machine guns. So far so good?"

Seth and Ruby nod.

"Okay. Ruby. You any good with tech?"

"I'm decent. Rigging is my wheelhouse. Fireworks, bombs, a jack in the box. If it's got wires, I can rig it."

"Close enough. Can you fight?"

"I'm no Bruce Lee, but I can handle a brawl."

"Alright then. Last bit for today, code names. These are just for communication between us on a job, not in everyday talk. You can call me The Cleaner. Ruby?"

"How about, Siren?"

"Siren. That's not bad. Seth?"

Seth was staring at the floor, seemingly fazed out. He looks at Kenny upon hearing his name.

"Is the name really neccessary?"

"Yes."

"Fuck it, just give me one."

"Tyler Black."

"Tyler Black?"

"You don't remember?"

"No. Please remind me where the hell you got the name Tyler Black."

"Around a month after we first met, when I told you about my new name when I got older. You thought my name was so cool and wanted your own."

"And the best I came up with was Tyler Black? Jesus I have completely blocked that from my memory."

"Tyler Black it is. So with that done, you guys look over the documents, get familiar with what's coming in. We start next week. I'll be in touch."

Kenny picks up his bag and begins to leave. Seth jumps from the chair and grabs Kenny's arm.

"Wait, how am I supposed to reach you? Are you gonna tell me where you been? Explain something, anything man."

"Like I said, **I'll** be on touch. Talk to you later."

Kenny leaves Seth to his own thoughts. He turns around to Ruby, who's checking the files.

"If you need somewhere to stay, there's an extra room."

"Nice. I'll go grab my bag out the car."

Seth's eyes started to slump. This experience was going to be a draining one. Even worse at a time where he needed to be vigilant. He needed a way to stay one step ahead of his new employers.


	34. OPERATION: BLACK CERBERUS 2

_February 19th, 2012_

 _Stamford, Connecticut_

 _WWE Headquarters_

Dean watched as Roman practices with an M4 rifle at the shooting range. Roman taking his time with precise shooting, making use of every bullet. Once his clip finishes, he passes it to Dean who steps up.

"Whenever you're ready."

Dean gives a thumbs up. Roman activates a new target. Dean goes full Terminator, completely spraying the paper target, tearing it to shreds. He empties the clip and slings the rifle over his shoulder. Roman shakes his head as his watch goes off.

"Hunter, what's going on?"

"You and Ambrose get on up to my office. It's time to meet your new teammates."

Hunter hangs up immediately. Dean walks over, rubbing his chin.

"Did he say 'teammates', as in more than one?"

"Sounds like it. I can't wait to see this."

They pack up and go to Hunter's office. Inside sits Hunter, Tyson Kidd and a new face.

"Gentlemen, thanks for coming so quickly. As you know, Seth won't be working with you for a while. Even upon his return, I'll have him doing other tasks on my watch. So for now, here are his replacements. I'm sure both of you know Tyson Kidd."

Tyson gets up and extends his hand.

"I'm really excited to work with you. Me and Seth talked, trained together a lot. I know most of his stuff. With me it'll be like he never left."

Roman shakes his hand. Tyson extends his hand to Dean who flips him off. Still smiling, Tyson gives a pat on the shoulder instead. The new guy stands up to introduce himself.

"Apollo Crews, pleasure to be here. Worked FBI for over 7 years. Forensic specialist. Hunter brought me in last month."

"Mr. Crews' background can be useful for indentifying people or unknown samples. Very good eye for spotting what others don't. Athletic as hell too."

"So Hunter, two guys instead of one?" Asked Roman.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, just checking to see if there wasn't a third guy about to pop out."

"I chose two because I considered the idea of expanding Black Cerberus. With Cody on the shelf, BC is our top team. In fact, your're the only team. We've been looking for more top recruits like Apollo here. You guys get to know each other. Next week we'll be taking out a drug lab in Detroit."

"Drug lab?"

"Yup another hit on Del Rio's business. Thanks to the info we got, things are moving a bit quicker. You'll be going with Captain Lynch of the APA."

"Why? You just hired two guys to come with us." Said Dean.

"I know, but it's an order from the higher ups. If you'll excuse me, I have a phone conference."

The new Black Cerberus shuffles out to the hallway. All four looking at one another, in complete silence.

"This is probably awkward, but I just want to say that I'll do the best I can." Said Crews.

Dean leaned on Crews' shoulder.

"No pressure here. You guys are probably more qualified than us. I'm not even sure how we're alive after some of the shit we pulled. I say dumb luck. Lets all try to learn from each other. That sound good?"

Everyone nods in agreement. Dean slaps Roman on the chest and walks off.

"I'll see you boys later, I got somewhere to be."

"Where you off to?"

"I got some private business to take care of, DAD!"

 _Dallas, Texas_

 _Becky's Home_

"As long as he treats you right. Do you wrong, and he's dead." Proclaimed Charlotte.

Becky pulls clothes from the dryer. Her phone in the back pocket with Charlotte on speaker. She heads to the bedroom to begin sorting.

"His exterior may be a little rough, but the guy is pretty chill. When he wants to be."

"Don't you remember when we all first met? He literally said he was insane."

"He was obviously joking."

"Fooled me. Hold on."

Charlotte puts out a cigarette as she finishes dinner. Vegan beef stew, with brown rice.

"LEO! DINNER!"

Leo comes running out in his Super Mario pajamas, taking his place at the table. Charlotte brings two bowls and sits down, placing her phone next to her food.

"I'm back."

"Hi Aunt Becky!"

"Hey Leo, what you doing?"

"Eating dinner wit my mom."

"That's whats up. I was thinking, we should go to Ocean City for your 8th birthday this year."

"Ohh snap! Mom for real?"

"As long as you keep doing good in school."

"I will. Thanks Auntie."

"So Dean's coming over?"

"Driving over and staying for a few days. I like having him around. Besides Sami, he's the only guy I can relate with."

"How so?"

"We both have nightmares about our past. We're there for each other in times like that. Guy had a rough childhood. He won't say it, but I think we have a strong emotional connection."

A knock comes at Becky's door. She wasn't expecting anyone, nor was she friendly with any neighbors.

"Who is it?"

No answer but another knock. Becky walks over to look through the peep hole. Whoever it was, blocked it.

"If you're trying to sell me something, fuck off."

"You're gonna talk like that to family?"

Becky paused, thinking about who this could possibly be. Only one person it could be. She yanked the door open and there stood her brother, Finnegan Lynch. His face plastered with a huge smile. Becky looked him up and down. The hair, accent, Marvel themed sweatshirt. It was definely her brother.

"Char, I'm gonna call you back tomorrow."

She hugs him tightly. Her heart beating at a thousand times per second. Finn put his arm around her, showing some affection.

"Guess I don't need to ask if you missed me?"

"Of course I did."

"How you doing buddy?" Asked Dean walking up.

Finn and Becky let go of each other. She grabs Dean's arm and pulls him over for a kiss.

"Dean, remember my brother Finnegan?"

Dean looks at him, a little suspicious.

"That's your brother? The one who you haven't heard from in years?"

"Yes."

"You must think I'm stupid."

"Wha? No! Dean, its not even like that. This is really my brother."

"I can show you my I.D. if you want pal."

Dean took a deep breath and shook Finn's hand.

"My bad man. Work's been stressful and this has happened to me before. So forgive me being a little uneasy."

"No problem. Can we go sit down, shoot the shit?"

Dean nods and everyone sits in the living room. Becky brings beer for all as Finn exlains his time away. After his release from a 2 year sentence on good behavior, he tried making contact with thier grandparents, who refused to let him see Becky. With no home to go to, he took a fishing job with a company who hired reformed ex-cons. He spent a lot of time working there and rebuilding his life. Eventually hearing about his little sister saving a Senator from an assassination attempt. He called the APA offices and properly identified himself through a dna test. Also asking to keep his presence a suprise.

"I questioned wether I even wanted to come see you. You sounded so happy. Then I thought, I need to come apologize for what I did to her. For what I became."

"Finn, that was years ago. We did what we had to do, but we're better now, and you're back! My brother is back!"

"And here to stay. Dean, my man. You taking care of my sister?"

"She drives the car, I'm just riding shotgun."

"Don't mind him, he just likes playing tough. Don't you?"

Dean playfully flicked her hair as she poked back.

"Well you two probably want some alone time. I'll be in Dallas until tomorrow night. You got my number, call me when you're free. We can catch up more."

"You're leaving already? No, stay for a little longer."

"It's alright. I don't want to be a third wheel. You got my number, call me when you're free."

"Absolutely."

They hug one more time. This one longer than the first. Finn kissed her forehead and whispered his apology, which caused Becky to tear up a little. As he left, Becky sat next to Dean on the couch.

"Can you believe it Dean? After all this time, my brother is back. Between my job, you and now Finn, things can't get any better right now."

"About that, I don't feel too comfortable around that guy."

"Who, Finnegan? Why not?"

"Just getting a weird vibe from the dude. Take it from a man who's been locked up, we all don't just come out and live a humble life. I've done plenty of filthy shit for money and every time I got out, I got sucked right back in."

Becky leans back and folds her arms. Her face turning sour.

"Excuse me, who are you to judge?"

"Becky, you know I ain't got a problem speaking my mind. I'm just telling you how I feel. Isn't that what you want from me?"

"Yeah, but don't make wild claims without any proof. Finn put his life at risk to keep me fed and our father alive. Why were _**you**_ locked up again? Oh, yeah. Fighting, robbing, drug dealing. You used to be a real A plus citizen."

"Know what? Forget i said anything. I'll just keep all my thoughts to myself."

Becky rolled her eyes and stormed to her room, slamming the door shut. Dean took off his jacket and checked his phone to see a missed call from Imani. The only other person he expressed any emotion to. Guess no better time than now to call back.

"Hey Dean, glad you got back to me."

"Anytime. Did you need something?"

"No, just passing a message. Bayley's been thinking and told me that maybe she went a little balistic."

"I can agree with that."

"She also called you a dickhead for ignoring her, but is willing to talk this out like adults. She's on tour until mid March, so I'll call you back then."

"Hold up! Why can't she call me back herself?"

"I don't know, I'm just passing the message. So are you coming or not?"

Dean checks to make sure Becky was out of listening range. No need to get her involved in his own problems.

"I'll be there."


	35. OPERATION: TWO SIDES OF A COIN PT 1

_February 24th, 2012_

 _Detroit, Michigan_

 _Local Police Station_

Becky and police Chief Taft go over the raid plan inside the briefing room. A projector showing a map of the city on a white board. Her team will head into a mostly abandoned neighborhood. That's where the local gang members have set up shop. Three different buildings with multiple people inside. Thanks to some intel from an inside informant, they have every detail for infiltrating each place clean and precisely. Someone knocks on the door. Taft gives the okay and a cop lets in Black Cerberus. Becky introduces them.

"Boys, glad to see ya. Mr. Taft, these are my backup for the raids. Lieutenant Ambrose, Officer Reigns, Kidd and Crews."

"Nice to meet you all. Mr. Helmsley told me you're the best WWE has to offer, so I'm expecting nothing but perfection for this."

"I promise you nothing but perfection. My team go into these situations with a different mindset. Try out of the box tactics." Said Roman. "Although we're more than happy to follow direct orders."

"Good to know. Captain Lynch, do you mind running through our strategy?"

"No problem chief. All right BC, turn your attention to the board. Here you see Detroit and where we are. About 2 miles out, you'll see the block with the multiple circled spots. These are the buildings we need to go through. We got two homes and an old corner store. The drugs are moved in between these places. Made in one, processed in another, etc. Helicopter footage of the area shows they have scouts keeping watch, so we'll be guided to take them out before they can yell 5-0. Everyone following along?"

"Yeah. Yup. Got it."

"The chief here was gracious enough to lend us a few of his men. Ambrose, you, Kidd and Officer Green will take the red building on the corner. It's two floors. Our informant said the dope is made in the basement. Just a reminder to all, we are dealing with volatile chemicals, so be careful with gunfire. Reigns, you, Crews and Officer Jake will take the corner store. That's where its processed and packaged. I'll be going in the last building with Lt. Davis and Lt. Simms. All of their guns and extra product is held in there. Any questions?"

"Why do you have to stick me with Kidd?" Asked Dean.

"Lt. Ambrose this is not high school. You don't get to sit with people you like. Work with your team. If that's it then, lets get ready."

BC get their gear from the truck they came here in. A thin layer of ice coated the sidewalk from all the leftover snow. It was still pretty chilly. Roman summoned Becky over to the vehicle.

"Christian fixed up your gear. Even made some new masks for us. Check this shit out."

Roman handed her a mask, a more sleek design than the old one. Becky puts it on and Roman activates a switch on it.

"These are made from titanium. Bullets will bounce right off of these. He also added vision enhancements to the eyes. Zoom and enhance, thermal, also scanning and uploading to our's and the APA file system."

"Hot damn, we don't even have shit like this."

"Hunter makes miracles for us. I don't ask questions."

BC gears up, with Tyson and Apollo wearing standard vests. Becky sneaks up on Dean and pokes him. He turns around and she steals a kiss.

"Good luck." She says sweetly.

"Yeah...uh, you too."

Dean turns focus back to his gun, sounding uninterested. Not wanting to make a scene Becky shrugs it off, but it still a little hurt by his attitude. What she didn't realize was that his mind was a cluster fuck of work and personal drama, and the only way to ease that was to drop a few bodies. Roman trots over with a huge smile.

"I saw that. I had a feeling that's what you were up to."

"Yeah, yeah, yuck it up."

"I'm not clowning you man. I'm happy for you. She's a sweet lady."

"She is, but lets talk about this another time huh?"

"For sure. ALL RIGHT, HUDDLE UP!"

BC and Becky gather around for a quick speech from Roman.

"I don't normally do this, but I want you all to know that Black Cerberus is a brotherhood. We look out for each other, on and off the job. So Tyson, Apollo, I'd like to formally welcome you both. Becky, you got your own team, but your one of us regardless. Dean, got anything to say?"

"We're all cool here. Kidd, don't be such a kiss ass. Good luck and try not to die."

Roman and Dean put their fists out. The other three join them. Even though she and her friends previously scoffed at this, Becky understood why they did it. Felt kinda nice. They break and head for the police trucks.

 _Osaka, Japan_

It's raining heavily as a car pulls over next to a bridge. Japanese gangster Otai Mavado steps out, popping an umbrella. Two other men get out, not worrying about getting wet. The three open the trunk, where a bloody and beaten Seth lays.

"Hey, you guys didn't happen to change your mind did you?"

The two men pull Seth out, dragging him to the side of the bridge. Pushing him against the railing, ready to toss him at any moment. Mavado calmly steps over with a switchblade in his hand. He presses it against Seth's face gently. Seth struggles, trying to turn away. Mavado slashes Seth's jaws, making a medium sized gash. Seth screams, but one man covers his mouth.

"Tsuma to nete kekkon ni ihan suru? Sonotame ni anata wa shinanakereba narimasen! (sleep with my wife and violate my marriage? for that you must die!)"

"MATSU! (Wait!)"

Kenny comes running over, completely drenched. He says something to Mavado, which Seth can't hear due to rain. Kenny passes a box to Mavado, who then summons his boys to the car. They drop Seth and leave him. Kenny hoists up Seth, helping him walk to a nearby train station. While waiting for the train, they sit on a bench. Kenneth wrings out a towel he brought and starts wiping the blood off his friend.

"Thanks man. How'd you find me?"

"Mavado's wife came to the school. Told me her husband was 'taking out some trash' and told me where to come."

"Shit. I thought that was my ass back there. Don't even know how I'm gonna pay you back for this."

"Don't worry about man." He replied nonchalantly.

"What? I owe you my li-"

"Shhhhhh." Kenny put his arm around Seth's shoulder. "Don't worry about."

Ruby shakes Seth, waking him up. He sits up as she taps her watch. The sun was starting to set, he'd been sleeping all day. Today was the first day working for a gang. The first day to pack back a debt that wasn't his for once. Today was the day he returned to form. After a quick shower, he heads downstairs to find Kenny already waiting.

"Man, I remember when we used to get up early with the birds. Booze and titties slowing ya down?"

Ruby chuckles as Seth ignores everything, going for the fridge. He grabs a leftover pot of tea to reheat. Then sits at the table, staring a hole through his partners. Kenny puts a duffel bag on the table. Pulling out a short sword and tossing it to Seth.

"Is this all I get to use?"  
"Guns aren't exactly common around here, nor is it warranted. Sorry I couldn't get you a high powered rifle. Besides, I'll be using the same thing. I also got a few Bumpers and smoke bombs."

"What's a Bumper?" Asked Ruby.

"A small explosive. Egg sized, metal casing. Light the small rope and let it fly."

"Cool! Where's mine?"

"You don't get any. Me and Seth are hands on with this. I need you to drive."

Ruby pouted a little, but she understood. Kenny grabs another duffel bag, throwing it to Seth. Inside a few ninja outfits, neatly folded and labled with their names.

"A little cliche aint it man?" Said Seth.

"You always said you liked ninjas."

"I was 15 and stupid. Of course I liked ninjas."

"Now you're 28 and stupid, and you get to be one. Ruby, take this."

Kenny hands her an Ipod touch.

"This has a map to the entire city. Our gear has a chip that's linked to this, so we can tell where everyone is. It also tracks nearby law enforcement, so you're our eyes and ears. You deviate from the plan or do something stupid, I'll kill you. Understand?"

"Understood." She stuttered.

"Now, once its dark out, we move. We got a jewelry exchange going down at the south west docks. We're going to intercept it."

"Who we robbing?" Asked Seth.

"Those Chinese traders I told you about. Trying to sneak in by cutting deals with smaller gangs and people who feel underpaid where they are. Not a bad strategy, but we were here first. The one leading the charge is Hon Pu Kei. He stays hidden for the most part, but I'm sure he'll show his face if we fuck with him enough. His men are coming by chopper, so we need to be quick about this. If anything, lets keep the body count low as possible."

Kenny and Ruby get ready and wait in an old car, as Seth needs to check on a few things with his mom. In the car, he gives Ruby an earpiece.

"Make sure that's working properly."

"Gotcha."

"So, independent anarchist, how'd you get into that?"

"Got expelled from a couple schools for some mean pranks. The chicks kept messing with me. Made fun of how I looked, what music I liked. I kept to myself so they thought I was a creep. So revenge was in order."

"Tell me."

"Well I poured powdered laxative in one girls drink. Smacked a huge wad of gum on the back of another's head. Sprinkled rat poop in one of their salads, and some other crap I forget at the moment."

"Impressive. I assume you got caught?"

"Caught? I admitted to it. I hated school. I was born in Australia. Got abandoned by my mother and stuck in an orphanage. Got adopted by some old witch who only wanted me for free labor."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Eh, it was a pale to stay. She wasn't abusive or anything, just made me do all these damn chores. After my second expulsion, she had enough and kicked me out. I was 17 at the time. Lived on the streets for a few years. Met up with a few other homeless kids and we formed a bond. They taught me how to steal and survive. We robbed houses. Stole stuff and resold it on the street. Eventually we got caught. There were 4 of us watching this truck that delivered food to a few nearby places. Me, Sally, Fred, and Gregory, some new kid we met a few weeks before. One of us would played dead and get him to pull over. He did, but we didn't realize he had a dog with him. So when we tried to jump him, the dog attacked. Bit my friend Sally in the leg. Gregory pulled a gun we didn't know he had. Shot the dog, killed it. Then he shot the driver."

Ruby started crying and Kenny handed her a napkin from a fast food bag.

"Thank you. We started freaking out. Fred yelled at Gregory, and he snapped. Pressing the gun against Fred's chest, asking why he was being questioned for saving Sally's life. Afraid he was gonna do something, I grabbed a rock and smacked him over the head."

"Did you kill him?"

"I don't even know. He was bleeding from the head and unconscious. We got Sally and left without checking on him. We knew once Gregory was found, all these crimes would come back to us. So we split whatever money we made and separated. Since then, I've been traveling the world doing what I only know how too."

"You definitely got heart, and it's good to know you act quickly on high pressure situations. If you ever need some work, let me know. I could use someone like you."

Seth finally comes out, getting in the backseat. Finishing off a bag of almonds, he puts on the mask and clutches his sword.

"Alright, I'm ready."


	36. OPERATION: TWO SIDES OF A COIN PT 2

_February 24th, 2012_

 _Detroit, Michigan_

A police chopper hovers over the block. Taking notes on everyone, on the ground. No one but a few people hanging around the targeted buildings. The trucks move on once given the okay. Dean messes around with his mask, when he notices Tyson breathing a little heavy. Dean taps Officer green, a 15 year veteran male officer, asking him to get Tyson's attention.

"You alright man?" Asked Green.

"Um, a little nervous. This my first big time job. Don't wanna mess this up."

Dean leans over and pats Tyson's shoulder, giving a stern nod of approval. Roman's truck pulls up. He takes point, with Apollo behind, and rookie female Officer Jake at the end. They hop out going straight inside.

"EVERYBODY STAY CALM AND GET DOWN!" Roman yelled.

Crews and Jake pin down two people at the counter as Roman hops over it, taking down the clerk.

"Crews, watch over these three. Jake follow me."

Jake follows Roman to the back. Someone pops out from behind a wall, grabbing hold of Roman. A struggle ensues, fighting for control of Roman's gun. He throws a punch, but Roman counters with a masked head butt, knocking his attacker out. Jake cuffs him as Roman catches his breath. A small noise comes from the closet. He directs Jake to open it, taking aim as she gets in position. Roman counts down to one with his fingers and Jake opens the door. Inside are a woman hiding with her two children.

"Miss, is there anyone else here besides you?" Asked Jake.

"No." She squeals. "Please don't hurt us."

"Hey Jake, I got something."

Jake looks over to see Roman pulling out crates of vials and plastic bags from under a shelf. He rubbed his finger across a crate, finding gold residue over it.

"I'm gonna call this-"

 _*BOOM!*_

A large explosion from down the street cuts Roman off.

 _5 minutes before..._

"Chopper just called in, two guys on the front porch." Said Lt. Davis.

"Okay, I'll hop out, go in through the back. You two take point out front." Said Becky.

Becky gets out, moving towards the brown building. She could see Dean's team moving in not too far off. She sneaks towards the back, testing the doorknob and thankfully its open. Davis and Simms, two guys who are long time partners in the DPD, command the lookouts to get down. They both run for it and Davis takes chase. Becky uses her thermal vision, scoping out the inside. One person coming downstairs, possibly to check out the commotion. Two more upstairs.

"Becky, this is Simms. I'm out front. How many we got?" He asked through an earpiece.

"You got one coming to you. Two upstairs. Give a quick knock."

Simms knocks like he was asked. The dealer walks forward, drawing his gun. Becky crouches in, setting her gun down to take down the man in her sights. The dealer cracks the door a little, gun tucked behind him. Becky springs up, putting him in a sleeper hold. Simms comes in as Becky chokes out her target. Simms, gun ready, heads upstairs. Someone enters the hallway, instantly getting spooked. He draws a gun and shoots at Simms. Simms takes one to the chest falls down a couple stairs. Simms shoots back as Becky joins him. She runs past him, throwing a flashbang into the open room and chasing the first man, who ran into a room down the hall.

"Simms he's blinded. Take em down."

Simms peeks into the room where the blinded thug is blindly waving a pistol around.

"Drop the gun!" Yells Simms.

The man starts shooting anywhere, so Simms fires back, killing him with three shots to the body. Becky reaches the door. She uses thermal vision to check inside. The runner was right next to the door with his gun, prepped to kill anyone who walked in. Becky backed up and shot through the wall, hitting his leg and taking him down. She kicks the door in, ready to cuff the suspect.

 _*BOOM!*_

"Captain Lynch, you hear that?"

Becky looks out a window, seeing flames and smoke coming from Dean's direction.

 _5 minutes before..._

Dean's team hops out of the truck, with Officer Green taking point. Not to far off, Dean can see Davis and Simms coming down the road. A half mile away, a hooded figure watches the building with a sniper rifle. The team stack up and go inside. Dean uses thermal vision to look around. Only catching small heat signatures in the basement.

"This thing must be busted." Said Dean, sliding up his mask. "Green, check upstairs, me and Kidd are gonna hit the basement."

Green nods and proceeds upstairs. Dean leads on with Kidd behind. Slowly moving around, checking each room and closet. No one in sight.

"Kidd, move carefully. Something's not right here."

Tyson follows Dean to the basement. It smelled terrible, like chemicals and dry blood. It was a complete mess down there. A couple of over turned tables and used kitchenware. Goldust was spread everywhere.

"Must of heard something and ran off." Said Tyson.

"We gotta go!" Dean shouts.

"Wh-"

"GO NOW!" He shouted again, pushing Kidd towards the steps. "Green, there's a bomb in the-"

 _*BOOM!*_

Police sires blare out as the rest of Black Cerberus charges toward the house. Becky looks over and sees Green laid out in the grass. She runs over, checking his pulse. He's alive.

"OFFICER DOWN!" She yells.

A few cops come over to assist as the building goes up in flames.

"DEAN! DEAN!" Screams Roman at the top of his lungs.

Everyone watches in horror as a fire alarm starts. No way they'd make it in time. Shock then turns to awe, as Dean comes limping with Tyson around his shoulder. Roman and Apollo run up, helping their friends to safety. Both men are laid on the ground, as paramedics are on the way. Both cut and bleeding. A large burn mark on Dean's left forearm. Davis performs CPR on Kidd to keep up his breathing. Becky runs over to Dean as Roman patches up his arm.

"How is he?"

"He breathing, but he's seriously burned."

"Damn, what the hell happened in there?"

The hooded figure packs up his sniper rifle. He takes one last look at his work, watching the huge cloud of smoke flow into the clouds. He shrugs it off and moves on to the exit.

 _Osaka, Japan_

Seth and Kenny get out of the car and hop a gate. They climb a nearby ladder connected to a warehouse. Ruby waits in the car, hidden between other cars on the street. The jewelry deal was taking place any second, and they needed to get into position. The docks were only busy during daytime. Fisherman usually get there around 6 A.M.

"Cleaner to Rouge, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear. Rouge to Black, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear. How's the map look?"

"No law enforcement for two miles. Whoever brokered this deal got a spot where they wouldn't be interrupted."

Kenny crawls to the building's edge.

"It's almost midnight. We got a few cars already down there."

"Anyone look familiar?" Asked Seth, coming over.

"No one I know. Might be from another city. They got balls doing business on our turf."

Seth took a seat, staring at Kenny from behind. The thought of stabbing Kenny from behind crossed his mind a few times. A bittersweet payback that wouldn't solve anything.

"Hey Seth?"

"What man?"

"I know were in the middle of something serious, and you probably hate me, but it really is good to see you again. Tomorrow we should go out for some fun. You know Funaki's Arcade is still open."

"Really! That place was awesome! Wait, no, fuck you. We're not hanging out after this shit."

Kenny smirked before turning his attention to the sky. A black chopper was closing in. He tells Seth to get ready. The heli lands and a few men get out. An older long haired gentleman leading the pack carried a small duffel bag. The other group exit their cars, led by a short wider man.

"Wait, I know him!" Kenny whispered. "Waheko Gin, he used to work with my father."

"So your father was a gangster too?"

"No, at least I don't think so. He was way too weak to be intimidating."

Waheko approaches the older man, followed by a man holding a briefcase. They stop five feet away from each other.

"Anata wa honpukei no otokodesu ka? (are you Hon Pu Kei's man?)"

"Mr. Smoke, Hajimemashite. Jikan o mudanishinai. (pleasure to meet you. lets not waste time.)"

Mr. Smoke instructs one of his men show Waheko the contents of the bag. The man walks over to Waheko, kneeling down and opening the bag.

"Rubi, oparu, shinju. Yoroppa no hakubutsukan kara tora reta daiyamondotiara. Igirisu no burakkupuru kara tora reta kamon. Joshi ga kakutoku dekiru mezurashi aitemu no aji. (rubies, opals, pearls. A diamond tiara taken from a museum in Europe. A family crest taken from Blackpool, England. Just a taste of rare items that my boss can acquire.)"

Waheko examines the tiara as his crew keeps watch.

"Guys, we got trouble." Said Ruby.

"What's happened?"

"A few cars are pulling up. Did this plan of yours call for backup?"

"What! It supposed to be just us. Black, do you know about this?"

"Seriously?"

Kenny stares down Seth, who matches him with a dark glare.

"Rouge, let me know if anyone else comes."

Seth and Kenny watch as another group drives in shooting, breaking up the deal.

"Fújí! Zhè shì yigè shèzhì! (ambush! it's a setup!)" Yelled Mr. Smoke.

Smoke's man zipped up the bag, drawing his gun to shoot Waheko. Waheko ducks, sliding a snub nose revolver from his sleeve into his hand. He shoots the opposition in the stomach, sending the bag of jewels sliding across the ground. Soon everyone starts shooting.

"We gotta get that bag!" Said Kenny.

He and Seth throw a few smoke bombs into the ruckus. The area starts to get foggy as they slide down a drainage pipe. Seth slides in, stabbing a couple guys with his short sword. Kenny lights a Bumper, throwing it near a car. It blows, destroying the car and killing a man.

"Black, secure the jewelry."

Seth looks around, seeing someone grabbing the bag. Seth jumps over a railing, throwing his short sword, hitting the man in the ribs. He falls over, losing his grip. The bag falls near Mr. Smoke, who picks it up and gets in the helicopter. Seth pulls his sword from the body. The chopper starts to hover and Seth charges forward. He jumps up, grabbing a landing bar. Holding on tightly as the helicopter takes off. As the smoke clears up, Kenny grabs the briefcase full of money and runs for cover, getting shot at by the remaining gangsters who noticed.

"Black, I got the money. Where's the chopper and where are you?"

"I'm with the chopper!"

Kenny makes it back to Ruby. He hops on the car roof and looks for the heli. A little far off, he could see Seth dangling as the heli flew away.

"You crazy bastard."


	37. OPERATION: TWO SIDES OF A COIN PT 3

_February 24th, 2012_

 _Detroit, Michigan_

"A BOMB! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!"

Hunter's voice roared, making Roman take him off speaker. He sat in the back of an ambulance with Becky, who held Dean's hand as they were rushed to the hospital. She seemed to be zoned out, not even once taking her eyes off him.

"Yes sir, a bomb. Dean and Kidd are in critical condition."

Hunter viciously rubbed his eyes in frustration. He already had one of his top guys on the bench in Seth. Now things got even worse with two more guys down.

"You okay boss?"

"I'm fine Roman. Just having a grade A aneurysm. Once everything gets situated, report back by the end of the night."

"Yes sir."

Roman hung up and let out a sigh of frustration. He leaned back in his seat, staring at his unconscious brother. The doctors keep applying oxygen to keep Dean's breathing in order.

"Becky...Becky!"

She turned to Roman. Her face in distress, but looked to be holding it together.

"Dean's a tough guy. He'll pull through."

"I know." She replied. "He's told me about all of his near death experiences. It just worries me because I've seen this scenario too many times. Someone you care for dies in your arms. Honestly I blame myself."

"These things happen Becky. The thought of me dying always runs around my head. If I'm going out, I wanna go out doing something heroic like my man Dean here. It's what we all would do in his place. Let's just bask in our victory. Dean and Tyson will be back in no time."

Roman placed his arm around her shoulder. Giving her the biggest grin possible. Dean started coughing, grabbing everyone's attention. The paramedic removes the oxygen mask, letting Dean catch his breath. He looks over at Roman and Becky, who are overjoyed.

"Sup."

"Damn, thought we lost you for a minute." Said Roman.

"Can you guys stop crying, its bumming me out."

"Sure thing man."

"Is Kidd okay?"

"Their still working on him, but they said he can recover." Said Becky. "Just focus on resting."

"Cool. Wake me up when they fix me."

Dean closes his eyes as the ambulance rides on.

 _Osaka, Japan_

Heavy breathing. Muscles getting tense. Heartbeat up to 100 beats per minute. Adrenaline at an all time high. Seth's body was feeling a little bit of everything as he dangled 50 feet above open water. He didn't know where the helicopter was going, and that honestly didn't matter. Two minutes had passed. His muscles were strained and his grip was soft. It was either make a move, or fall into the ocean.

"Wo bù gan xiangxìn! Zhè shì dang nín chángshì dàfang shí fasheng de qíngkuàng! (i can't believe this! this is what happens when you try to be generous!)" Yelled Mr. Smoke.

He rode in the heli with just the pilot, as his companions were killed in the gunfight.

"Laoban duì ci bù huì tài gaoxìng. (Thr boss won't be too hppy about this.)" Replied the pilot.

"Míngrìxiang furén hen kuài jiù huì shou dào women de huíyin.(Lady Asuka will be hearing from us real soon.)"

Seth inched across the landing bar, taking his time. He reaches the helicopter door and pulls himself up. Their backs were turned. Easy pickings. As Seth opens the door, a small gust of wind makes slip. He catches himself, but draws the attention of Smoke.

"Zhen ta ma de! (What the fuck!)"

Smoke draws his pistol and Seth leaps inside, tackling Smoke against the seats. Both men roll around, fighting over the gun. Smoke was old, but stronger than he looked. He overpowers Seth, pointing the gun towards Seth. As a last minute power move, Seth spits in Smoke's face, then kicks him away. Smoke falls back and his gun goes off, killing the pilot.

"Oh shit!"

The heli starts spinning out of control. Smoke loses his balance and is thrown out the helicopter. Seth leaps forward and grabs the control stick. He pulls back as hard as possible. With enough strength, the heli is balanced out. Seth pushes away the dead pilot and takes his seat.

"How the fuck did I get into this! I don't know how to fly! Black to Cleaner! Rouge? Hello? Damn! I'm too far away. Okay, think, think. Can't call anyone from work. Ummm. Shit, gotta call her."

 _Lyon, France_

 _De Fleur Estate_

Sasha sat back in a recliner, playing with a Rubix cube. Bopping her head to Latin party music, that's blaring on the stereo. A tall, curly haired woman enters from the kitchen, handing Sasha her phone.

"Vous avez un appel manqué. (You got a missed call.)"

"Je vous remercie Monique. Au travail? (Thank you Monique. Off to work?)"

"Oui. Mon patron est un tel ravageur. Je t'appellerai plus tard. (Yes. My boss is such a pest. I'll call you later.)"

Monique bends over, giving Sasha a nice goodbye kiss.

"Au revoir. (Bye)"

Sasha watched her lover leave as the phone rang again. Same number.

"Salut. (Hello)"

"THANK GOD YOU ANSWERED!"

"Seth? Quoi de neuf fuckboy. (What's up fuckboy?)

"CUT THE CRAP! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Okay, but please stop yelling. What's the problem?"

"Long story short, I'm in a helicopter with a dead pilot. I don't know how to land this thing."

"Why are you calling me? Call your boss."

"I'm in a little 'off the record' situation. I can't do that."

"Oh. You getting into some shit! What's in it for me?"

"Are you serious right now?"

Sasha does a fake yawn and stretches.

"Well, I'm kind of tired. Maybe I should just go to bed."

"NO! Okay. I can't promise you anything right now. I got some connections in Japan. Real good for some future business."

"Sounds good. I'm holding you to that. Pay close- Hero! I told you stop licking your crotch around me. That shit is nasty."

"Woman, I am going to die! Please help me!"

"Sorry. So pay attention."

Seth follows her instructions. Flipping a few switches and carefully steering. He manages to land at a nearby scrap yard. He bumped a few trees, but nothing serious. Once on the ground, he leans back in relief.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"Just remember you owe me for this. Bye."

Seth steps out as Ruby and Kenny come running over. They tracked Seth with the Ipod, driving over 10 miles to keep up."

"You crazy fuck! Why would you jump on a helicopter?" Kenny asked.

"I got the jewels didn't I?"

Kenny smiled. He wasn't upset, just surprised.

"Yeah. I guess you did. Got a chopper too. We can get some big money for this. I'll make a few calls to get this picked up. Let's get out of here. Don't need anyone asking questions."

Ruby and Kenny talked on about what happened during the ride back. Seth stayed quiet. Back at the house, they celebrated with a bottle of plum wine. Ruby and Kenny laughed and danced all night. Seth sat back, watching his teammates enjoy themselves.

"This was fun." Said Kenny. "Now duty calls. Nakamura's been on my ass lately. All that guy does is throw his weight around and eat dessert. Lazy son of a bitch."

"Hey Ken, you gonna tell me why you're working for him in the first place?"

Kenny folded his arms, pondering for a moment. He sat Indian style on the floor and locked eyes with his best friend.

"I guess I do owe you an explanation. Back in '09 when we separated, I went around the world, learning new fighting styles like I wanted to. I won tournaments. Trained with the best in the world. Met all kinds of awesome people and went to some awesome parties. Yet, I wasn't happy. I had everything I ever wanted. Even then, something was missing."

"Like what?" Asked Ruby.

"Love."

"Love?"

"Yeah, love. My reputation made me a walking target. Drunk idiots picking fight with me. My house got broken into. People who claimed to be my friends, stealing from me. Dealing in bets behind my back. It was awful. Everything I worked for, only got me trouble. I sold my valuables and came back to Japan. I went back to a quiet life. Started working at Blossom Bomb. Money was decent, but not enough to live on. That's when I met Lady Asuka. Came into the cafe looking for me. Said she needed a tough guy to knock around some deadbeats. I wasn't really into hurting innocent people. At first I didn't have to."

"Why?"

"They knew who I was and didn't want any problems. It was easy. I got more and more work. Of course empty threats would go so far. Beat the crap out of them anyway. Soon after I got moved to work for Nakamura. Just staying low key, making small moves."

"Cool story bro. I'm going to bed."

"Damn. I pour my heart out and that's the response I get?"

"Yup. Night."

Ruby starts giggling and Kenny smacks her leg. Seth sat up and started walking to his room. He stopped at the door and looked back at them. They both waved at Seth in a goofy manner. Seth smiled, shook his head, and went to his room.


	38. OPERATION: BLACK CERBERUS VERSION 3

_February 25th, 2012_

 _Stamford, Connecticut_

 _WWE Headquarters_

"...and then we left Ambrose and Kidd to the doctors."

Hunter finished reading over Roman's report as Roman, Becky, Apollo and Cody, who's arm was still in a sling, listened. Becky leaned against the wall while everyone else sat. Hunter's eyes darted back and forth across the multiple summaries. He seemed more confused than he should of been.

"Any news on thier conditions?"

"Dean has the third degree burns on his leg. A concussion and a few fractures going from his ribs to hips. Tyson also has a concussion. Had to get emergency surgery to remove shrapnel from his back. They're projected to be sidelined for at least three to four months. That's all we currently know."

"Mind if I see that?" Asked Cody.

Hunter passes the report, then turning his attention to Black Cerberus.

"This is more serious than I thought. Our data was collected by scouts and informants within that area. I'm talking CONCRETE INFORMATION!" He yelled, banging on the desk. "There was supposed to be an entire network working all three buildings, and the most we got was a couple lackeys. Someone must of tipped them off, or Del Rio is axing all business in the states."

"Maybe these informants had a change of heart." Said Becky.

"Not possible." Hunter replied. "They were all low level thugs. None of them could get close enough to smell Del Rio, and we know who they are, so it would be dumb to cross us."

"Either way, they knew we were coming."

"That still doesn't explain why there was a DAMN BOMB!"

Regal cracks open the door.

"Hunter, we can hear you from down the hall."

Hunter took a few deep breaths. Leaning back to undo his tie. Regal slowly closes the door. Cody gets up and pats his boss' shoulder.

"I'll take it from here. So this is what I think. If Del Rio is cutting any links to his name, then I understand that. What gets me, is why there was bomb. Why not burn the place down? Why not leave everything and run?"

"What are you getting at?" Roman asked.

"Earlier this month I was attacked by an assassin in Italy. I was tracking Del Rio's sister, Carmen. Del Rio took extra precaution. Hired this hooded guy who got the jump on me. Chased me down and killed one of my guys. He had skills like a super soldier, and the gear to match. My teammate CJ only caught a glimpse of him. Saw a red helmet. This could be the same guy, girl, or an elite hit squad."

"Under any other situation, I'd say that sounds ridiculous, but I'm ready to believe anything at this point." Crews admitted.

"Yeah, why not." Said Becky. "We can't rule out any scenarios. Especially after what happened to you Cody."

"Appreciate it. Got anything to say Roman?"

Roman just shrugged and nodded. Cody grabs a marker and draws "RED" on a white board.

"Since we only know this about him or her, we call it RED. Now, a few more questions. How and when did he plant that bomb? Did our informants know about RED? Was he targeting any of you individually or was he going for broke? Why only one bomb?"

"Slow down. A little at a time." Said Roman, rubbing his eyes.

"You feeling okay Reigns? You've looked beat since you got back." Said Hunter.

"I'm fine. Just between this and my issues at home, its just a lot to process."

"Go take a breather. We don't need you crashing and burning too."

Roman thanks Hunter and walks into the hall. Hands on his hips as he watched everyone else working. Desk jockeys. Not a glorious job, but it has to be done. Roman often thought about what a desk job would be like. Computers were never his strong suit however, so most of his jobs involved physical labor. Becky exits the office, walking towards Roman.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you. You didn't have to come and check on me."

"Of course I did. I know this job can be tough. You've done better than most I've seen give this a shot."

"Really?"

"You keep it cool. A team player. A wonderful talker. Had no problem cheering me up yesterday Those are the small things that keep your team strong. No need to carry all the weight by yourself. We need everyone at 100% for this, so if you need anything, let me know."

"Thanks Becky. You're a lot nicer than I thought you'd be."

"I get that a lot. My two friends, not so much. Good people with funky attitudes. I keep em in check tho. I'm going to go. Hunter said he wanted you back in there. Later big guy."

Becky playfully punches Roman before walking off. Roman goes back to the office. Cody had drawn a complete chart of names and locations on his white board.

"Sorry about that. I miss anything?"

"No. Cody just mapped out our leads so far. We'll be here studying this. Check your watch Reigns. Got a file coming in."

Roman checks out the screen, seeing a woman pop up with her information.

"Shayna Baszler? Who's this?"

"Your new teammate."

"Damn already?"

"Bradshaw was nice enough to send us a recruit. She's downstairs in the lounge."

"Bradshaw? Of the APA? Gave you a recruit out the kindness of his heart?"

"I told you he wasn't gonna buy that shit." Said Apollo.

Roman gives a glance at Apollo, then back at his boss.

"What's going on?"

"Baszler is a little, what's that saying? Rough around the edges."

"What?"

"She's a BITCH! Bradshaw doesn't want her there. She's experienced, but hard to work with."

"So what makes you think she'll listen to me?"

"You're a swell guy. Put the ol Roman Reigns charm on her. If that don't work, then beg. Now go on."

"Hold up."

"I said NOW, Reigns."

Apollo leaves first. Roman starts to follow, but stops and turns around.

"I know this isn't the best time to ask this, but shouldn't we bring Seth back?"

"He'll be back when I say so. He broke the rules, so he has to pay. Last time I'm speaking on it. Close my door."

Roman abides so he can join Apollo, who held the elevator open for him. Everything just seemed to be falling apart. No Seth. No Dean. No time at home. All responsibility of Black Cerberus on Roman at this point.

"Hey Roman."

"Yes?"

"I'm fully behind you man. If we can come together and combine our strengths, this team can reach new heights."

"Appreciate you enthusiasm Apollo. Its just a lot to ask for three strangers to become a fully functioning team in a day."

They reach the lounge floor, coming in to find an displeased looking Paige talking to Shayna. Shayna sat back relaxed, feet on the table. Aggressively chewing gum, with the pack sticking out her denim jacket pocket.

"Tell the lab geeks, no polyester in my riot gear. That shit irritates my skin. I also need a holster for my 1887 Model Shotgun. With a pouch for my shells. You getting all this Peggy?"

"My name's Paige, and yes I got it. Is there anything else. Can I rub your shoulders?" She sarcastically asked.

"Now that you mention, I am pretty stiff." She replied lowering her jacket. "Right around my left trap. Not too hard."

Paige rolled her eyes and turned away. Mouthing something foul to Roman as she got in the elevator. Roman and Apollo approached her. She folded her arms and gave a cold stare to the two.

"Tell Peggy she owes me a massage."

"Will do. So, I'm Roman. This is Apollo. We're your new partners. Nice to meet you."

Roman extended a hand, which Shayna accepts with a sly smile. She didn't seem that bad.

"Well Roman, it's nice to meet you too. I gotta say, you don't seem like a giant pussy."

"Excuse me?"

"I remember last year, Sasha told me how Black Cerberus got their ass kicked. You didn't even throw a punch."

"That was different. I wasn't gonna-"

"Save me the explanation. Just be ready on the battlefield and I won't give you too much shit, kay?"

Roman's took a large breath, ready to say something, but decided to let it go. Giving Shayna a pleasant smile instead.

"Hey, Apollo right? Why you so quiet?"

"Minding my own business. I let my actions speak for me."

"I like that. Me and you should get along fine. Pretty boy over here, might take some time."

Roman started laughing. Half ironically. Half on purpose. His watch goes off, signaling a new mission. Another one already. Shayna and Apollo waited patiently as Roman checked the briefing. He concentrated even harder as more info popped up.

"You wanna fill us in?" Said Shayna.

Roman ignored her, completely zoned in. Only he carried a Netwatch at the moment, so they had to wait on his word. Roman's arm drops as he stared blankly into space. Even Shayna started to get worried. Apollo pushed Roman a little, who doesn't budge. Shayna stood, getting in Roman's face.

"What did you read?!" She shouted.

"We're going to Mexico. We're going after Del Rio's right hand man. Jose Savero."


	39. OPERATION: A DOUBLE LIFE PT 1

_March 2nd, 2012_

 _Osaka, Japan_

 _Funaki's Arcade_

Ruby and Seth play air hockey, with Ruby up by two, and the game going to three. She dragged him here, hoping to ease his mind after the past few days of work. Safeguarding a boat load of exotic animal skins. Stealing a truck full of booze. Easy business. The last few deliveries they watched over went pretty smooth with little interference. Definitely not as bad as the first. A situation that Kenny was still looking into. Ruby slams the puck, claiming her winning goal.

"Yes! Best two out of three?"

Seth tosses the puck down and lazily walks away. Ruby runs over to jump on his back.

"Come on, you leaving already?"

"Get OFF!"

Ruby lets go and folds her arms.

"Why are you being such an ass?"

Seth grabbed her arm, dragging her to the wall, away from everyone else.

"Let me explain something to you, we are working in organized crime here. I work for the government. I can't afford to get caught or killed. I need to focus, meaning I don't have time to play fucking games. We're so close from being square with Nakamura. Then, are you listening, then, I go back to America and forget all of this happened. Only I wish it was that simple."

"You worried they're not going to keep thier word?"

"Pretty much. Why would they just let me walk? A government agent who knows about the inner workings of the biggest crime boss in Osaka? I think Kenny might end up doing it for them."

"He wouldn't do that."

"What makes you sure?"

"The guy's your best friend. Even though you two aren't seeing eye to eye, he's all you have. Besides, wouldn't that be too obvious? If I told someone to kill you, I'd ask someone you don't recognize. Bet you didn't think of that?"

"Actually I did. You'll see that in a minute."

Ruby scratched her head as Seth turned away, heading for the exit. She chases after, catching up just as he goes outside. It was starting to get dark, so she almost lost him among the crowd. Seth pulls her over toward a street light, bringing them close to each other. Close enough to hear each other breathe. Seth leaned in for what seemed to be a kiss, but stopped just short of tier lips touching.

"Ruby, I need you to do exactly as I say. There's a dark green utility van parked across the street. I've noticed it the past few days. Someone's been watching us."

Seth moves his hand down her back. She could then feel his hand gripping her bottom.

"Watch the hands." She whispered.

"I just put my car keys in your back pocket. I'm gonna walk the opposite way and find out who this is. You go to the car and get out of here."

"And just leave you!"  
"There's nothing you can do right now. Please, trust me on this."

Ruby slowly nods and breaks away. Seth zippers his jacket walks on. It was a Saturday night. People were enjoying a brisk night. Smells of food from street vendors wafted along the air. Fried donuts, curry french fries, teriyaki sticks. It was so pleasant. Seth stopped to buy a few mochi. A delicious ice cream ball wrapped in dough. While waiting, Seth could feel a hand touch his shoulder. His body grew tense, unaware of who was behind him.

"Shinpaishinaide kudasai. Messeji ga kimasu. (Don't be alarmed. I come bearing a message.)" Said a deep voice.

"Shinakereba naranai koto o ii, ugoki tsudzukemasu. Kore ga boryoku-teki ni naritakunai. (Say what you have to and keep moving. I don't want this to get violent.)" Seth replied.

Doi suru. Watashi wa sorehodo faitade wa arimasen. (I agree. I'm not much of a fighter.)"

Seth is handed a small plastic cup with his multi colored mochi. The hand reaches over, plucking one for himself as Seth stands like a statue. The hand slips something in Seth's pocket.

"Kore wa, Asuka-san kara no tokubetsuna rikuesutodesu. Anata wa kore no sewa o shi, anata no shakkin wa yurusa rerudeshou. Sayonara. (This is a special request from Lady Asuka. You take care of this, and your debt will be forgiven. Goodbye.)"

At least fifty seconds pass before Seth turns around. The van was gone. Seth clutched his pocket, feeling an envelope. Back home, Seth reads over the contents in his room. It was an assassination contract. He read it multiple times, making sure to verify every detail.

 _Mr. Rollins,_

 _I have been keeping up with you and Kenneth's work. I'm very impressed. Your knowledge of our culture and language is very resourceful. Which is why I need to you to dispose of an underling. Ropaki Haru is a very sick man. His lust for young children has taken over his mind to make proper decisions. He's also the owner of a few dive bars where we run gambling. Too many know who he is, and his connections to my association. The idiot has a warrant out for his arrest, as he's violated probation multiple times. Tonight, he'll be in his home on Tren Rd. Third house on the right. End Haru's life and not only will your debt be forgiven, but a great reward will be offered. This letter is for your eyes only._

 _-Asuka_

Seth pulls a lighter from his dresser and burns the letter. With nothing but ashes left, Seth gets dressed in his ninja outfit. If this was his way to freedom and his mother's safety, it had to be done. Besides, no one will complain about getting rid of a child predator. Ruby knocks, then cracks the door.

"You up?"

"Come on in. I need to talk to you."

"Oh. Did we get another job?"

"No, this one is on me. Before I go, there's a bag in the closet. It's fifteen grand, your payment for what you did here. I don't know what's going to happen after tonight, but it would be best if you left."

"For real? Not telling me why?"

"I can't. I shouldn't. For your own safety."

"Did you even consider that this might be a setup?"

"Yes, but do I have a choice? They have got me by the balls. What else am I supposed to do?"

"Let me help! We work great together."

"ARE YOU DENSE!" He shouted. "This isn't some prank or small time gig. How many times do I have to repeat myself, WE ARE WORK-"

"For organized crime. I KNOW! I do shit like this for fun, but working with you and Kenny has been something else. I'm not afraid to die, which is why I even agreed to this in the first place. It may have started out as a money grab, but we're all great together. I see why you two used to be best friends. "

They locked eyes for a minute. Ruby's looking hopeful and glossy. Seth's looking cold and dim. He lowered his head and gently pushes her to the side.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, but this was never about friendship. Don't take this personally Ruby, but I got enough friends. You're not one of them. Neither is Kenneth. When I get back, I expect you gone. Goodbye."

Ruby listens to the footsteps fade away, then the front door opening and closing. She grabs the bag full of money before watching Seth drive off through the window.

 _Ropaki Haru's Home_

Rain starts coming down heavily. Haru puts on a raincoat to walk down a stone path and grab his package. He lived behind a high gate, connected to a circular brick wall around the home. So anyone coming had to get by that first. Haru carefully checks his surroundings as he picks up the brown box. It started raining harder, so Haru ran back. Upon entering, he quickly closes the door behind him. Peeking through the curtain to make sure no one was around. Nobody, lets keep it that way.

Haru was a middle aged, divorced man. Met his wife through the first bar he ran. Unfortunately he couldn't control himself, and his urges caused their separation after 4 years. As of now he lives alone, barely coming out of the house. Only to collect money and buy food. He hung up the raincoat and carried his box to the living room.

"Shinjirarenai. Tsuini kimashita! (I can't believe it. It's finally here!)"

After turning on the lights, he pokes through the packing peanuts to pull out a bag of authentic Peruvian coffee. He carefully opens it up, taking a huge whiff.

"Ureshidesu! Watashi ga kore o matteita 3-shukan wa, soredake no kachi ga arimashita. (That's delightful! The three weeks I waited for this was well worth it.)"

He goes to smell it again, but feels a stiff poke through his chest. Haru coughs up a bit of blood, staining the coffee.

"Ono. Watashi no kohi (oh no. my coffee.)"

Seth covers up Haru's mouth and digs the blade further. Seth leaned forward, counting the breaths of his target. Getting slower and slower until they stop. Haru drops the coffee, slumping over to signify his death. Seth pulls his blade. Feeling a little remorseful for killing a man he didn't know. Seth walks around to close the eyes of Haru. A hard knock at the door catches Seth off guard.

"Kore wa jimoto no keisatsudesu. Watashitachi wa anata no ie o torikakonde imasu! Heiwa-teki ni detekuru ka, watashitachiha watashitachi no hoho o kyosei shimasu. (This is the local police. We have your home surrounded! Come out peacefully, or we will force our way in.)"

Seth peeks through the window, seeing a flood of police cars just outside the gate.

"Aw, hell."

Seth starts checking every window, seeing at least a few cops in wait. He yanks his mask off in frustration, gripping strands in his hair. This didn't feel right. No way there should be an entire police force for one man.

"Anata wa 10 no kaunto made motte imasu. 1, 2... (you have till the count of ten. one, two...)"

Seth puts the mask back on before running finding a hiding spot. The police stack up against the door. One backs up to kick the door in. They storm inside to only find Haru's dead body.

"Ie o kensaku shimasu. Yojin suru. (Search the home. Be cautious.)

It didn't take long to search the place. Haru's one level abode was as basic as it gets. A cop goes inside the bathroom and decides to pee. With his back turned, Seth sneaks up from out the shower and chokes out the cop. A slight struggle ensues, knocking over a few bottles of medicine over. The cop passes out and Seth lets go. A gang of footsteps close in near the door. Seth charges full force, tackling the door from its hinges. Taking out the few cops on the other side like bowling pins. Seth throws a couple smoke bombs, covering the air.

"Nani ga okotte imasu ka? (what's happening?)"

"Kare wa doko ni imasu ka? (Where is he?)"

Seth weaves through law enforcement, throwing elbows and knees to anyone in his way. Seth darts to the front door, getting hit with a taser before reaching outside. Electricity flows all over his body, slowing him down. Seth pushes on, trying to ignore the pain. The remaining cop outside holler at Seth to stop or they'll shoot. Defying orders, Seth dives behind a police car as shots fly his way. He grits his teeth, pulling the taser dart from his body. Bullets bust out the windows, spreading glass everywhere. Seth reaches in his pocket for a Bumper and a lighter. A Bumper, but no lighter. Must have dropped it.

" Kakoma remashita! (We got you surrounded!)"

As a last ditch effort, Seth runs for the brick wall to hop. As he jumps up, a bullet hit his left calf.

"Arrrghh! Fuck!"

Cops swarm Seth, yanking off the mask and cuffing him. Seth is thrown into the backseat of a car. A few minutes pass, giving Seth time to think. This was the setup. He'd outlived his usefulness. It was either die by police, or what happened now, which was jail. At this point, it was whatever. As long as his mom was left alone, jail time was a cost he was willing to pay. Two cops get in the car. One turns around to Seth.

"Takusan no kotae ga arimasu. (you've got a lot to answer for.)"

Seth kept his head down as they headed to the police station. Thinking about what was next. He'd never see his friends again. His life was over. The worst part is everyone he cared about not knowing where he disappeared to. Falling from existence. This started to anger Seth, wanting to spill the blood of everyone, including Kenny. Until that opportunity arises, he'd have to accept his fate.

Rain continued to pour, as traffic started to back up. The cop driving starts complaining about a three car lane being backed up. Horns start blaring, but no car moves.

"Ne, nani ga okotte iru no ka mi ni ikimasu ka? (Hey, go see what's going on?)"

The passenger cop gets out and walks to the intersection. He sees a body laying in the middle of the intersection, face down. He runs over and kneels down.

"Sumimasen, daijobudesuka? (excuse me, are you okay?)" He asked, turning the body over.

The body sat up, wearing a goblin mask. Then injecting a needle into the cops neck. Seth tried to see what was going on. Instead noticing a ninja sneaking up next to the cop car. The ninja hopped in passenger side, punching out the driver. The cop is pushed out and the ninja takes the wheel. Seth kept his mouth shut. The masked person runs over and hops in passenger side. Traffic goes insane as people freak out due to the incident. This is a perfect time for a getaway. Taking off towards the industrial district.

A few miles off by a factory, the cop car pulls over. Everyone stayed silent for a moment. Until Seth's saviors unmasked. Ruby and Kenny. Seth's face was stone blank. He knew it was them.

"Man, did we save your ass or what?" Said Kenny.

"I guess you did. My question is, what are you doing here?"

"After you told me to fuck off, I called Kenny to verify what was going on." Said Ruby.

"I asked some close associates of mine and they said you were sent a contract. Only thing was, it wasn't from Lady Asuka, it was from Nakamura."  
"If he wanted me dead, then he sure took a complicated path."

"He needed to get rid of some competition as well. Now Nakamura can stake a claim for the downtown gambling ring. I also have a confession to make."

Seth rolled his eyes, furious at another twist thrown his way.

"Travis wasn't $235,000 in debt. It was more like $80,000."

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!" Seth screamed.

"Yeah. Nakamura figured you could help make some extra revenue, while boosting his stock in the Rainbow Gang."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"You know damn well I wasn't going to tell you. But when Ruby called and said you were working a solo job, that went against what Nakamura told me. Which was me shooting you."

"You were plotting to kill me! I knew it!"

"He definitely called it." Ruby added.

"I WASN'T killing you. I was gonna let you walk. I'd rather take on the Rainbow Gang myself than off my best friend. Come on, we got to go."

Kenny helped Seth out, breaking the cuffs. He anchors Seth as they head to a nearby boat, leaving Ruby with the car. On the boat, a man waits for them.

"Who's this?" Asked Seth.

"A friend of mine. Just call him 'Doc' alright. He's gonna fix you up."

Seth limps onto the boat as Ruby comes running over to join them.

"What were you doing?"

Ruby smiled as the cop car blows up. Kenny helped her on as Doc drove out to sea. An hour later, the boat sits on waves, far away from town. The rain finally stopped. Seth is patched up below deck, being able to move with a crutch.

"Thanks, uh, Doc. How much do I owe you?"

"He's already paid." Said Kenny coming down, with Ruby following.

Doc nods and washes his hands. Seth sits up as the team gathers together.

"First off, let me say thanks to both of you. Really appreciate it. I just need one more thing. I want to take out Nakamura. I had no problem earning his money, leaving, and never coming back. He threatened my mother. That was enough for me to hate him, but with what he just did, he just set up his own funeral. Ruby, I know you're down. Kenny, I'm giving you a choice. Help me, or oppose me and die with Nakamura."

Kenny chuckled a little.

"Seth, I've been looking for a reason to kick Nakamura's ass for year. Say no more. If I die, I die fighting with the two of you."

"Whelp, next step, we end Shinsuke Nakamura."


	40. OPERATION: A DOUBLE LIFE PT 2

_A/N: So my computer shut down for 2 weeks and just started working again for whatever reason. So I finally finished up the last chapter of Vol 2. I'll be busy with other stuff soon, so who knows when I'll get to Vol 3. In the meantime, I'll be doing the smaller stories if anyone is still intrested. Thanks again for reading._

 _March 4th, 2012_

 _Osaka, Japan_

 _Ms. Neza's Dessert Shop_

Nakamura sat in his upstairs office. Wearing a silk red suit. Eating a piece of peach cheesecake while watching a soap opera. It was only him inside, as the rest of his gang patroled downstairs and around the street. It was almost 10 PM and the shop was getting ready to close.

After licking his fork clean, Nakamura leaned back in his chair to think. News of the downtown choas made headlines, as an unknown foreigner murdered a wanted sex offender and escaped police custody with the aid of two masked accomplices. Seth's face was seen, letting Nakamura know that his temporary help disappeared, and his main enforcer had betrayed him. It was only a matter of time before they came for him. Someone knocked, prompting Nakamura to clutch a snub nose revolver inside his jacket.

"Ohairikudasai. (Come in.)"

Old Ms. Neza saunters in. Carrying a small box with a bow. She places it down on the desk.

"Watashi wa ie ni mukatte imasu. Keki no kuzu to kukki no hahen ga haitta hakodesu. (I'm heading home. Here's a box filled with some cake scraps and cookie bits.)"

"Arigatogozaimashita. (Thank you.)"

"Komatta koto wa arimasu ka? (Something troubling you?)"

Nakamura smiled and stood up. Ms. Neza was in with the Rainbow Gang. Not as a member, more as a safe space for any of Asuka's men.

"Shinpai suru hitsuyo wa arimasen. Ie ni kaette yasunde kudasai. (Nothing for you to be concerned over. Please, get home and rest.)"

The exchanged a hug and Ms. Neza went her way. As she closed the door, something bounced off the office window. Nakamura drew his weapon, crouching over to the window to take a look. It was just his boys playing with a soccer ball. Nakamura opened the window, loudly yelling at his men to do that somewhere else. Things started to get stressful. It was time to leave. He collected his small things, going straight for the door. Across the street on a rooftop, Ruby in full gear, looked on with a small scope.

"Hey guys, Nakamura just had a fit." She said through an earpiece. "He's on his way out. I'm heading in."

When Nakamura's team leaves, Ruby prepares a grappling hook and rope. Since the two buildings were only seperated by an alley, she wouldn't have to throw far. She gets a swing going and hurls it, hooking onto the roof, right above the second floor office window. A quick look around to make sure it was clear. With no one in sight, she swings over, planting her feet on both sides of the window. She presses against the window and pushes up. Thankfully, Nakamura left the window open. Ruby rolls inside, calling Kenny back.

"Rouge to Cleaner, im in."

"Sweet. There's a thick dictionary on a bookshelf. We need it."

Ruby checks the multi layered shelf, seeing multiple books with that description.

"I can't read Japanese. Which one am I taking?"

"Should be bright yellow."

"Yellow...yellow...got it!"

"It should be hollow in the middle. That's where Nakamura keeps a key to a storage unit."

"Got it. You said there also a safe right?"

"In a corner under the potted plant. I couldn't get the code. Can you crack it?"

"No."

She pushes the large plant away, exposing a floor safe. Ruby pulls out a small lump of clay. Rolling it into a small strip and squeezing it between the safe door. She sticks a small string in the clay as an ignition. Lighting it and backing up. A small pop goes off, blowing the door open.

"Rouge, what the hell was that?"

"Homeade C4 babe." She replied, waving smoke away.

"Give a heads up next time. What's in there? "

Ruby's eyes light up seeing a bundle of jewlery and gems.

"Son of a bitch kept all of the loot from our jewlery grab. Wasn't he supposed to hand that to Aska?"

"It's Asuka, and yes he was. Doesn't suprise me at all. You know how much that haul was worth?"

"Yup. I even see some new stuff. He must of been stashing this for a while."

"Well bag it up and get out of there. Me and Seth are going for Nakamura. We'll meet up at our safe space afterwards."

 _Momo's Bar_

Seth and Kenny await on the roof top of the bar in full gear. Seth eyeing the streets as Kenny finishes up with Ruby.

"Cleaner, we got something."

Kenny hops over to Seth and looks down. Nakamura's group were pulling up in a few cars.

"Hey Seth, before we do this, I just want you to know that it's been amazing having you back."

Seth was silent. Not even turning in Kenny's direction. Just completely focused on his target.

"You listening?" Kenny asked, tapping Seth's back.

Seth swatted his former best friends hand away.

"Save the sweet words for someone else. Let's just hurry up and get this finished."

Kenny rolled his eyes as he and Seth prepared a few smoke bombs. Thier gloves were fitted with brass knuckles and steel bracers wrapped around thier knees. Kenny was never one to use guns. Seeing it as a cowards way out of a real right. The three car convoy parked across the street. Nakamura getting out with his face full of ire. As they approach Momo's, Kenny launches the attack.

A large cloud of smoke arises from the multiple bombs. Everyone including nearby civies start screaming in confusion. Seth dives off, landing knees first on one mans chest. Kenny jumps right after, landing on the third car. He hops down, giving a flying knee to the first person he saw. Kenny rolls across the ground, leg sweeping another guy. Seth punches someone from behind, right before throwing him through a car window. Seth is tackled from nowhere against the car. His attacker points a gun in Seth's face. Seth smacks it away, then headbutts his opposition. He searches for Nakamura, who is seen running down the street.

"He's making a break for it!"

Seth and Kenny give chase. Nakamura lets off a couple shots, causing them to momentarily take cover. One bullet takes out a street light. Another bullet bouncing off a nearby building. It continues towards a train station next to a bridge. Nakamura hurries downstairs, taking more shots as the duo appear by the bridge. Not to far behind, Nakamura's gang starts to catch up.

"Shit! Black, go after Nakamura. I'll take care of these clowns."

"You sure? There's at least six of them."

Kenny chuckled as he hugged Seth unexpectedly. A very tight hug at that.

"Did you forget already? I'm the best martial artist in the world! Now get going!"

Seth pauses momentarily, but nods and continues after Nakamura, while Kenny prepares himself on the bridge. Clutching a sword and lighting a few Bumpers, as he was out of smoke bombs. Seven men drew close towards the bridge, packing pistols and Uzi's. Kenny threw four Bumpers towards the group. They all explode, knocking down at least two of them. The others a little disoriented after the massive bang.

Kenny charges in, sword ready. Coming in low and slicing an ankle of one. He pops up, dodging a gunshot. A quick slash leading to a cut throat. Quickly ducking low and spinning around to stab another in the ribs. Two incapacitated. One with a fatal wound and another with a minor one. The other three taking cover behind a mailbox and stone bridge railing.

"COME ON! IS THAT ALL THE RAINBOW GANG HAS TO OFFER!" Kenny screamed while running foward.

The remaining three all take fire from their positions. Kenny runs a zig zag pattern to avoid the shots. One thug that was knocked down from the bumper grabs Kenny's leg, causing him to stumble. More shots go off, with one hitting Kenny's collarbone. Kenny falls back onto the man that grabbed him. The man grips Kenny by the neck, trying to hold him still for a clean hit. Kenny pulls a blade from his boot, stabbing his captors face.

"FUCK OFF!"

Kenny rolls backwards over the body, using it as a shield for incoming Uzi fire. Kenny clutches his wound, as hot lead tears apart the dead body.

"Chikadzuite. (Close in. We got him.)"

As a last act of desperation, Kenny grabs a pistol from his human shield and blind fires. Something to buy Seth a few more seconds of time. His chest was bleeding viciously and there was only one option left. As the men closed in, Kenny pulled off his left boot. Inside was a suprise if a moment like this ever arose. A small capsule of blue liquid. Pure adrenaline. Kenny eats it, instantly feeling a surge of energy. He rises in a flash, taking a bullet to the leg as he leaped forward, plowing his sword the middle one's chest. Kenny takes a few bullets to the back. The drug helps black out the pain, letting him roll over for an uppercut to another guy. On pure instict, Kenny grabs him, using him as a shield as the last man shoots to kill. He ends up killing his partner, giving Kenny the moment to grab the dead man's Uzi and kill the final gang member. He was never one to use guns. However, tonight was an exception.

Kenny lets go of his human shield. He drops to one knee, trying to catch his breath. Blood poured from his wounds.

"Hopefully...that was enough." He thought, breathing heavily as he limped to the side of the bridge.

Not to far off, Seth could be seen chasing Nakamura down the train tracks. Kenny smiled as he collapased. His energy boost was wearing off. Vision was starting to fade. Ruby started calling his name. It was a struggle just to pull an arm to his head, but he managed it.

"Cleaner to Rouge...we're all good here."

"Cleaner what's your status? Kenny? KENNY!"

Nakamura ran for dear life while Seth kept chasing. It continued from the last train stop to an underground tunnel. Both mens chest were on fire. Thier legs were aching. Neither man could afford to stop. They had been running for 3 minutes straight. Nakamura going with no time to reload with Seth so close. A loud horn rung out, signaling an oncoming train. Lights grew bright in Nakamura's eyes. The train was close. With no immediate exit, Nakamura climbs over the railing to the opposite track. Falling over due to exhaustion. Seth hears the train as well. Easily flipping over the railing, thanks to his training.

"Nakamura wa owatta! (It's over Nakamura!)"

Nakamura sits up, fully reloaded and starts shooting. Seth dives behind a metal fixture. Staying put until he hears the clicking of an empty chamber. Nakamura tosses the gun and takes off his jacket.

"Ikagen'ni shite! Kore o koko de owara semashou! (Come on! Lets end this right here!)"

Seth comes from hiding, pulling his mask off. He drew his short sword as Nakamura pulled two large kitchen knives from his back pocket. They inched closer together. Locking eyes with no turning away.

Nakamura charged first, swinging with immense speed. It caught Seth a little off guard, sending him into defense mode. Their steel clanged, ringing out through the hollow area. Nakamura continued his flurry of strikes, backing Seth against the wall. Nakamura takes a step back, throwing one of his knives at Seth's head. Seth ducks and rolls from certain death, with the knife sticking in the wall. Nakamura runs off the wall, grabbing his knife and kicking Seth's jaw. Seth falls but quickly recovers, feeling like he lost a tooth. A train start coming down the tunnel. Both men roll over the railing, continuing to fight.

Seth swings low, slicing Nakamura's leg. He responds by throwing one knife at Seth. Seth once again evades it, which his opponent anticipated. Nakamura leg sweeps Seth, knocking him down. Nakamura kicks away the sword and stomps on Seth's face as the train speeds by. Seth eats mulitple boots, blocking with his hands. Busting his nose and breaking an index finger. Nakamura drives his knife down, stabbing Seth through his right hand.

"AAAHHH YOU BASTARD!"

Seth gives a stiff kick to the crotch, sending Nakamura to his knees. Writhing in pain, he pulled the knife, then hopped on Nakamura's back. Applying a headlock and driving the knife into Nakamura's chest. Nakamura yelled, trying pull the knife. Seth wouldn't let go. He clawed at Seth's face, slowly losing blood and breath.

"Ika sete! Ika sete kudasai, samonakereba, anata wa kanona kagiri osoi hoho de shinudeshou! Anata wa tawagoto no i bubun! (Let me go! Let me go or you'll die in the slowest way possible! You ugly piece of shit!)"

Seth let go. Pushing Nakamura to the gravel and standing up. Nakamura cried in pain, trying to remove the knife. Seth could hear another train coming. He slowly climbed the railing again. Going to tear a piece of Nakamura's jacket to wrap his hand. Nakamura keeps yelling at Seth from the ground. Seth kept his back turned, as the train rolled past and over Nakamura.

"Black to Rouge. Nakamura is done. What's your status? Rouge!"

He could hear a bit of sobbing on her end. His heart sank a little, as he limped down the tunnel.

"Rouge, what's your status?"

"On route to the safe space." She muttered. "...Seth...Kenny."

A single tear fell from Seth's eyes.

"I know. Can you come pick me up? I'm hurt pretty bad."

"Yeah. On my way."

It takes 15 minutes to get Seth. Now they can go to the safe space. Which was the boat Kenny had acquired the other day. The plan was to kill Nakamura and make a run for it by boat. A plan for three, now for two.

As they approach the docks, a delivery truck pulls from a parking lot, seemingly out of nowhere. Ruby hits the brakes, preventing a crash. Another truck pulls behind and suited men exit both trucks. Seth bangs his head on the dashboard and Ruby shakes her head in disgust.

" Kuruma kara. (Out of the car.)"

They get out, being approached by the group. Ruby and Seth get their hands tied and blindfolded with black sacks. Both are stuffed in the car's backseat, while someone else takes the wheel. It felt like hours had passed on the road. Maybe that was just Seth's head in a daze. After stopping, they're pulled from the car and taken in seperate directions.

"SETH?!"

"We're gonna be fine."

"I just want you to know, it's been a fun time."

Seth laughed as he was pushed up a few flights of stairs. The smell of tea and paint invading his senses. He hears a door open and is then seated at a stone coffee table. The sack is yanked off. He now found himself in a lavish condo, with paintings on every wall. Granite stairs and marble shelving. A woman stood by large circular windows, overlooking the city. Wearing overalls covered in paint. Her hair a slurry of colors, with pink and blue. She was finishing up a painting of a castle.

"Bosu. Amerikahito o tsurete kimashita. (Boss. We've brought the American.)"

Upon hearing that, she puts down her brush and walks over to sit on her white couch. A couch already covered in paint stains. She crosses her legs and smiles. Even though this was a first time meet up, he knew who this was.

"Hello, Mr. Rollins."

Seth raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I didn't realize you spoke english, Lady Asuka."

Asuka wiggles a hand, giving a 'so-so' notion. A maid brings over a tray with two cups of tea. Asuka takes one, the other is offered.

"No thank you."

"Please, drink. You'll feel better."

Seth took the cup as Asuka watched him. Sipping slowly, in case of any funny tricks.

"So, Mr. Rollins-"

"Call me Seth, my Lady."

"Ok, Seth. I've been keeping eyes on you for a while. You work for Shinsuke, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"With Kenny and the girl?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. I know about your plan. You killed my general. For using you."

Seth took a huge swallow. Still in pain. Physically and mentally. Although he did feel a bit better after sipping tea.

"Yes ma'am."

"Then you just leave. Just like that. No, no. That's no good."

"With all due respect. I did what I had to. Just leave the girl out of it. It was all me."

"Very noble. I don't care. You owe me. You left me without someone to run my east town business. That's bad."

"If you're going to ask me to run your business, just shoot me now. I'm NOT intrested."

Asuka started laughing hysterically. Her men soon join her. Seth looked around, feeling like he was left out of a joke.

"Silly boy." She she said, wiping tear from her eye. "You know nothing of my business. Why would I ask you?"

Seth had no answer.

"I know about Kenneth. He is no more. So I need a new enforcer. You're a great fighter and you have connections."

"Again, not intrested."

Asuka points to Seth. Two men grab him, pushing and slamming his head against the table. One grabs Seth's wounded hand, placing it on the table. Asuka pulls off the mock bandage and pours the rest off her hot tea on the wound. Seth screams as the hot liquid seeps through his hand. Asuka kneels down, placing her head on the table next to Seth. Her face was emotionless, contrary to Seth's twisted one.

"Watashi wa tazunete imasendeshita. Anata wa watashi o karite ori, sono shakkin wa hensai sa remasu. Anata wa watashi ga iu koto o surudeshou. Matawa, watashi wa anata ga aisuru subete no hito o hakai shimasu. Wakaru? (I wasn't asking. You owe me, and that debt will be repaid. You will do what I say. Or I will have everyone you love, destroyed. Understand?)"

"Hai! (Yes!)"

They let go and Seth clutches his hand. He was right back to where he started. Curled up on the floor, he rolls over to a bowing position.

"Asuka-sama. Watashi wa anata ga nozomu mono wa nani demo shimasu. Shikashi, on'nanoko o soko kara hazushite kudasai. Onegaidesu. (Lady Asuka. I'll do whatever you wish. But please leave the girl out of it. I beg you.)

Asuka sat back on the couch, pondering. Licking her lips as Seth pleaded for mercy.

"I yo tonikaku kanojo wa watashiniha yakunitatanai. Shikashi, kanojo wa kesshite watashi no machi ni modotte wa ikemasen. (Fine. She's no use to me anyway. But she must never return to my city.)"

Seth sat up in slight relief. Asuks held out her hand. Seth leaned over and kissed it. The ultimate show of respect.

"Arigatogozaimashita. Asuka-sama. (Thank you. Lady Asuka.)"


End file.
